


Demon Take Over

by WildCard555



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath of Torture, Bombing, Broken, Chained sex, Character Death, Cheating, Demon Sex, Demon army, Demon possesion, Exorcisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lactation, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Pregnant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Specctator, Slaughter, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waking up ones true self, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, fight to survive, mind-break, no one is safe, nude, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard555/pseuds/WildCard555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the last couple of chapter of the Manga. What happens when Kyouka can't break Erza with her typical means of torture? Can Erza keep her iron will up to the new assault. Warning Mature Readers Only! Not suited or meant for readers under the age of 18! Again Mature Readers Only! You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing.

**Different Forms of Torture.**

(I really hate myself for what I typed below .)

"You sure can take quite a beating Little Robin." Kyouka grinning evilly taking pride in how she had damaged that once beautiful human body with little damage to the face. The demon only wanted pain filled expressions ruin that face. "How much more can you take before you go into shock, or just die from all the pain. Just tell me where Jellal is and I'll let you and your friend go."

"Ne-ver." Blood pooling on the edges of Erza's lips. "Let Mira go." Concerned for her Nakama, and what her captors are doing to her. It might only have been a few days since being taken captive, but if felt like all this pain and torture has been going on for months on end. Currently the only blood leaving her body was from her mouth. Her once fair skin now littered with bruises, and several scars that had long stopped bleeding.

The demon was actually getting a little concerned. _'She really will die if any more pain is inflicted on her body_.' Having nearly maxed out her sensitivity to pain. _'She's our best bet in finding Jellal so she can't die yet. Perhaps a different form of torture is necessary to break this one.'_

"What's next?" Never letting her defiance disappear as her pain racked body was only being held up by her numb bound arms.

Raising her hand showing a glare of pure hatred as opposed to her calm calculating one.

Closing her eyes the Fairy Tail mage braced herself for the blow. Only it didn't hit her. No she felt the hand only it was caressing her cheek. Opening up her eyes did she see the demon smiling at her sweetly.

"Clearly I can't break you down with the typical form of torture even with your body so acute to pain." Leaning her face in until her lips touched her victims lips.

If she had any strength left in her she would have torn those lips off with her teeth. All she could do was dangle there confused wondering what was to come next. The thing really puzzling her was why those damned lips felt so good pressed to her own.

Separating from the human. "Perhaps a different form a torture in necessary for you Little Robin."

Before she could question it did Titania feel a gloved talon-like hand grab and begin fondle her left boob. Immediately she started to feel major bliss she normally wouldn't have felt without more foreplay.

"Like instead of intensifying the pain you feel I'll intensify how sensitive you are to more intimate touch." Enjoying the beginning of the war between mind and body as the humans face would relax for a second in enjoyment only to squinch up in defiance to deny what her body felt and would come to crave.

"Do yo-your wor-worst." Not believing how sensitive she had become to such simple touch.

"For someone who has yet to bear any children you sure do have a couple of large tits." Roughly rubbing it in a large circular motion. "My Little Robin."

Half biting down on her tongue to hold back moans her body was forcing her to make. "St-Stop." Face heating up from her breast being fondled and squeezed.

"Feeling sensitive are we?" Grabbing hold of the other one with her empty hand. "Seems you've had experienced with this before." Quickly spotting the captured Fairy biting down on her lips. "I wonder how long you can fight my touch with me heightening your sense of pleasure instead of pain the longer we go?"

"Go T-To Hellllllllll!" Mind trying to keep her defiant as her body wanted to give into its base desires.

"Tell me where Jellal is and I will stop." Taking a long lick of the redheads neck from base to the tip of her ear.

Utterly disgusted from being licked feeling shiver going down her spine. "Fu-Fuck yo-you!" Feeling her nipples being teased around the edge making them harden up.

"No Little Robin." Lowering herself until her eyes where level with the naked woman's large bosoms. "I'm going to Fuck you until you love me...Or tell me where Jellal is." Licking the right nipple a few times to harden it up before latching onto it to suck on it.

"St-Stop it." Nearly giggling from the building bliss growing in/on her boobs. One being massaged while the other being sucked/slobbered on by the demon torturer. Words going on deaf ears as they were getting worked on even harder now feeling teeth brushing her hardened buds.

"You taste like metal and blood. Humans don't usually like that metallic taste because how similar it tastes to blood. We demons on the other hand find it intoxicating." Switching up what she was doing the each booby.

Eventually the pleasure got to a point Erza could no longer suppress her moans. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cumming only from her tits being played with.

"Tell me where he is!" Kyouka knew her victim wouldn't break so soon. The main thing was letting her know she was more than willing to keep this up in order to get what she wanted. The demon always got what she wanted. "Do so and I'll let him fuck you before I kill him."

"I don't know where he is." Already feeling dirty she wondered just how dirty she would be feeling if the demon kept on defiling her. "And even if I did I would never tell you." Leaning as close to the demon as she could. "I'd rather die than betray someone I love." Face matching the devotion in her voice.

Grinning from what she just heard. "I'm really going to enjoy tearing those broken wings off of you Little Robin." Hovering her lips over the redheads left ear. "Unlike basic torture methods I can keep this up without having to worry about you dying on me." Placing her left palm in the middle of her cleavage and slowly and sensually sliding it down toward her neither region.

Despite what she was telling her body it shivered with anticipation for more of the demon's touch. Eye shooting open when she felt that same hand cup over her vagina. "You won't get anything from me."

"I'll get you to tell me what I want to know." Doubling the mage's sensitivity to pleasure before rubbing those moistening lip with her middle and index fingers. "I'll turn you into a full fledged whore with pleasure if thats what it takes" Shoving not one both fingers inside the woman.

Feeling an electrical tingle intensifying in her core that shot all the way up her spine. "Do-Don't yo-ou da-a-re." Erza threatened as her body shivered from the two intruding fingers started to not only pump in and out, but also wriggle around inside.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Kyouka enjoying the redhead squirm from her touch. "From what I've collected on you I thought you'd be a virgin." Not feeling a hymen as her fingers worked their magic. "Guess this bird got a thrill of flight before I ever got a chance to see it soar for the first time first hand."

"So, so wh-hat?" True she wasn't 'pure', but she was by no means a slut like she was being made out to be. It was her code. If she was with someone in an intimate manner she'd only be with them until they were over with each other.

"What was his name." Rubbing harder on the inner walls feeling her finger getting wetter and wetter as they tightened down around her appendages.

"No-none of your bu-business." Being as defiant as possible through breath hitching as the pleasure she was being forced to feel kept on building and spiking.

"Tell me the man's name who made you a woman." Pressing her thumb down on the clit to massage it to further heighten the stimulation.

Biting her tongue down the equip mage refused to answer such a question. Only the longer she defied the harder it became as the demon quickly bringing her to orgasm. Something she refused to do with those filthy fingers of hers. "MMMMnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNN!" Her defiant wall crumbling down with the sensation doubling.

"Tell Me!"

Fighting as long as she could, but couldn't hold it in any longer once she reached her high. "NATSU!" Screaming the man's name out who she first had sex with as she orgasmed for the second time. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Yes Erza's first sexual partner was her lovable pink-haired idiot of a Nakama. In truth all the relationship between the two was purely physical, only using the other to cope with the loss of their first loves Lisanna and Jellal. No one in the guild ever found out as they continued to act as they always did when around others. That was until Natsu had brought Lucy to the guild the sex stopped between the two as they slowly started their relationship. This left Erza in a slump until forced to relive her nightmares in the Tower of Heaven a few months later were she came to terms she was in love with Jellal making her incapable of killing him. In the final minute of the Tower she believed Jellal died only to later be imprisoned after the whole Nirvana situation. Just when she was ready to let him finally go did the two of them finally have their night together. Due to his circumstances with the law they aren't able to be together vary often, but when they get it they cherish every second of it and each other.

Kyouka grinned at finally breaking the human down. "So you can be broken Little Robin." Hand drenched after the woman let out her love juices on release. Licking her talon-like finger. "You taste nice." Leaning down brushing those scarlet locks back so she could suck on her elegant neck.

Erza looked away having lost her first battle of will, leaving her neck even more exposed in the process. Hating it even more now that both women now knew that the great Titania could be broken by this means of torture. Still she was no where near ready to give in. "You're going to need more than those wretched fingers and lips of yours to break me again." Even though the only thing keeping her up at the moment was those damned chains sealing her magic away. If not for them she'd be lying on the floor riding out her release as soft thrilling kisses showered her neck.

"That's fine by me." Speaking in between kisses on the humans neck. "I have something else I wanted to use to break you down." Reaching down to her dominnex skin tight suit she removed the crotch area leaving her bottomless with the leggings falling down her slender bird like legs.

"Wh-What the Hell is th-that!" Not believing what she just saw.

"Like what you see do you little robin?" Kyouka now holding a rock hard girthy ten-inch dick in her hand.

"Yo-You're a-a?" Really beginning to fear what she would be put through to spill her secrets to this devil woman. Body betraying her as more of her nectar poured out of her pussy and down her weakened legs.

"I'm the best of both worlds." The tormentor grinned lifting up her ball sack to reveal her own pussy to her victim. Looking down between the humans leg she could see the mere sight of her cock had gotten her more aroused as the juice were just coming out now. "Without your hymen, and how ready your body is I could put this inside you in one quick thrust."

Fear and disgust quickly took over as she thrashed around doing everything she could to break the chains to get away. That came to an end when both her legs were pick up leaving only her dangling by her bound arms now taking on her full weight. "I'm going to kill you!" Felling her entrance being poked at making her body shiver with anticipation.

Grinning evilly. "No you won't" Shoving her entire length in in one violent trust. Once fully embedded Kyouka felt her lower body get drenched. "What a lewd woman you are Erza. Cumming when all I've done is become one with you." Using her curse in the opposite way on herself she was with Erza so she could fuck her senseless.

 _'How many more times will my body betray me?_ ' Tightening down around that demonic cock that made her cum simply by having it enter her body. Little did she know her sensitivity was periodically being increased the longer she refused to give her lovers whereabouts.

"Just give in Little Robin." Pulling back. "Give into your lust and tell me Jellal's locations as I give you a glimpse of your heaven." Plunging back in setting a pace that normally would have made a regular woman cry out in pain, but thanks to her magic only the euphoria of sex would be felt without any pain.

"I'll...Never...Tell...You...Anything." Erza panted heavily feeling that demonic cock digging deeper and deeper inside her. Eventually the motion caused her boobs to bounce up and down. "I'll... Never...Betray...My...Loved...Ones!" Legs involuntarily wrapping around the demon raping her.

Caressing the inside of those legs trying to match up to the rhythm she'd set. "We'll well past that point now little Robin." Kyouka said fully enjoying her newest victims face squirm defiantly with each thrust despite the body doing its best to fulfill its lustful needs for several minutes.

Erza's sanity began to dwindle away the longer she was being raped. _'I can't cum from this!'_ Body willingly allowing the invading cock to ravish it bringing it into a string of continual orgasms.

For Kyouka it had been such a long time she'd had need to use sex to break someone down she had forgot how wonderful it was to have a pussy squeezing around her begging for more bringing it to numerous releases before ever getting its own. Then again thanks to her curse she could control her own sensitivity as well allowing her to last as long as she wanted to last. "I think I'm about ready."

Before she could even ask did she feel it swelling up inside her. "Don't!" Begging like he life depended on it. Her legs on the other hand did their best to make sure it got its release.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." Picking up her pace ready to cum for the first time with her latest victim.

Fear running rampant through the redheads mind as her body was betraying her feeling yet another orgasm fast approaching, promising to be the strongest one she'd ever had. "JELLAL!" Pretty much begging for forgiveness as she moaned at the top of her heaving lungs expecting for hot semen to enter her. That feeling never came as she soon felt hollow. "Wh-What...Ow" Feeling boiling seed being sprayed all over her front.

"Oh its not yet time for that Little Robin." Kyouka enjoying the sight before her as she continued to stroke her still rock hard cock. "That's what you humans would call a warning shot." Smirking oh so venomously.

Erza barely catching on to what she was being told as her orgasms were excruciatingly slowly dying down, and slowly getting her senses back to be able to think. To say she felt violated right now would be the understatement of the millennium. She felt repulsed feeling that cruel demons seed slowly dripping down her beaten pale skin. Yet at the same time she knew her mind would be broken if she was forced to go through that again. Hell if not for those magically draining shackles on her wrists holding her back her body would be on Kyouka begging for that second go around.

Breaking the chain but not the shackles the human fell onto her curvy ass. "How did that feel?" Mocking the human with a grin pointing her still erect ten inch fat cock in her face.

Erza found herself staring at that bulbous cock-head still leaking white hot seed. The longer she store at it the more she wanted it back inside of her. With what little will she had left she looked away from the masked woman's 'manhood'. As fucked up as the whole situation was that was the strongest orgasm she had ever had, yet still it had yet to simmer down at all. Even though she never wanted to be touched that way again her body felt it could be taken to an even higher euphoria.

"I'll take that defiant silence as the best you've ever had." Crouching down to lick her victims cheek earning a quick sexy moan. "And I'm only getting started with you." Forcing the redhead to look at her she Claimed those red lips

Still riding her string of highs Erza's body acted on its own kissing back. For the first time since escaping the Tower of Heaven she had become fully dominated, only this time she liked it. Next thing she knew she was on her back with Kyouka's larger breasts smashing down on her own still kissing that damned demon like she was the love of her life.

"At this rate you'll do whatever it is I want you to do so long as I fuck you in the end." Feeling yet another human turning into putty in her hands to mold however she wanted.

 _'She's right_.' For the first time knowing her pride would completely vanish if she got fucked like that again.

"I bet you'd feel even better if I came inside you this time." Lining her demonic cock with the human pussy.

Thinking back to her previous sexual encounters she quickly agreed with Kyouka. She only ever let Natsu and Jellal cum inside her on safe days, and it always felt so much better when they didn't pull out. _'No Stop!_ ' Screaming at her body to fight back however it could. Not wanting to become a slave to either this fucking demon, or the pleasure corrupting her.

"You want me don't you." Kyouka's voice bleeding lust. "You want me to fuck you again." Only inserting the head. "You want me to fill you with my seed don't you Little Robin."

And that was it. Erza's mind broke not from the sex, but from the want of having it. "Yes! Yes! YES!" What little shame she felt in her utter defeat soon was replaced with the thoughts of how she would be fucked this time around. "Make this Little Robin yours. Fill me with your seed."

Grinning that she broke the human so soon. Then again she still had yet to meet one human who could resist her sexual torture for very long. "Well then if you really want to be mine." Reaching down south she placed a talon like hand just under the her slaves bellybutton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out her loudest moan yet feeling her insides melting from whatever her master had done to her. "I want to be yours and only yours!" Now more than ever wanting to have sex.

"Then you'll have no problem bearing my children." Removing not only her top finally revealing her own glorious tits to her lover, but also her breath takingly beautiful face as her long dark blonde hair fell down her back. "Will you?" Halfway inserting her penis feeling the human's tightness welcoming her back in.

"Wh-What?" Somehow regaining her senses, but not control of her body. _'Am I about to be impregnated with this demon's child.'_ She asked herself fearfully as her womb was begging for seed to drench it. At the same time that fear increased her excitement levels in her making her want it even more. "N-No I'd never."

"But isn't that the reason two being have sex." Slowly getting the rest of herself back inside. "To make a baby." Leaning down to kiss Erza's lips passionately while massaging both sets of boobs with the others.

Breaking away from the kiss. "I'll never have a demon's baby." Trying to squeeze that now disguising thing out of her, or so she thought only feeling her pussy trying to milk it instead.

"It comes down to this simple choice for you little robin." Beginning the second round with her newest love-slave. "Either tell me where Jellal is, or be prepared to give birth to my demon children till your body is unable to do so like I've done to so many other." Using her own curse on herself to speed up the process instead of numbing it like last time.

Fear shooting throughout Erza's entire being feeling a set of orgasms about to happen for both women. "Don't cum inside me!"

"But you just begged me to not so long ago." Kyouka looking hurt by the change of heart.

"I changed my mind." Unable to move her body she had to do her best to stop her with only words.

"Breaking a promise you made to a demon." She tsked. "That will cost you greatly for a demon to ignore a promise a human made to it." Knowing her victory would soon be in hand.

The once proud Fairy Tail mage knew what the price would be for not being impregnated.

"Tell me where Jellal is or bear your first of many demon children with your master Kyouka." During the whole deal making the blonde devil never stopped or even slowed down her pace.

Erza felt herself being torn by the decision present to her. She couldn't reveal Jellal's whereabouts. Not only would they kill him, but they would unleash the power of 'Face'. She also couldn't let Kyouka turn her into a breeding tool for demons. 'What do I do?' Tears streaming down her face. If the redhead didn't make up her mind soon the choice would be taken away from her. Then it hit her. _'Kyouka will keep on fucking me until she threatened to stop until I tell where Jellal is if I ever wanted to keep having sex with her.'_ In that moment she knew no matter what her blue-haired love would die because of her. The only question was how long could she hold out, and hope to be saved along with Mira from this living nightmare.

"Now or never Little Robin." Threatening one final time before she could no longer hold back a life changing orgasm.

' _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ Unsure which cruel fate to take.

**The End.**


	2. A Change of Plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing!

Erza kept thinking of the two options presented before her. Tell Kyouka where Jellal is, or be forced to carry a demon's baby. All while said demon kept raping her while her body craved more and more of the sheer pleasure she was being forced to feel. _'I'm going to fuck you until you love me._ ' Word replaying her mind. Oh how true those words are. She hated how defiled she had become so quickly, she hated that her heart was being stolen is such cruel fashion, she hated how indescribably amazing it was making her feel, she hated several more things, but what she hated the most was that her mind was quickly giving into her bodies most basic of desires wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless by that cruel yet beautiful demon.

"What's it going to be little Robin?" Underestimating her curse on herself fighting to keep herself from exploding with each thrust.

Making her decision the redhead turned her head away from her tormentor she wrapped her legs around the demon's waist. Body no longer restrained it was now playing catch up to meet the pace pounding into her. "AAAAHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Moaning now unrestrained each time her womb was pressed by the demon's cock.

"So that's your answer then." Obliging the redheaded human preparing to unload into her.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Moaning with every ounce of oxygen in her long hitting her umpteenth orgasm from the demon who just emptied itself inside her. Neither Natsu nor Jellal had ever given her one nearly as intense as the one she was experiencing right now. Her insides felt like they were melting with the thick white hot seed pouring and now swimming inside her womb. With all the torture and euphoric pleasures the redhead was subjected to she could no longer keep herself conciseness and fell asleep with Kyouka still inside her. One thought kept repeating. _'I won't betray my loved ones no matter what happens to me.'_

Kyouka a little stunned. She pulled her big gun out so soon with the threat of pregnancy. No woman has ever defied her when she gave that threat. Sure normally she'd take more of her time getting women addicted to sex before playing that card. "I will break you Little Robin!" Quickly pulling out, standing up, and putting her attire back on. "I know I can break you. the only question is how long will you hold out until I make you moan Jellal's Location." To be honest she planned on cumming inside the human even if she did tell her where Jellal was. Sure it would be a promise unkept by a demon(no surprise), but they needed a new demon to take over Jackal's spot. With how strong this woman was there was no doubt in this demon's mind she would ever produce any weak offspring, especially with her seed being used.

"I'll be back later my Little Robin." Looking back at her prisoner before existing the room. minutes of walking though stone corridors she found herself in a lounging style room with four of her fellow demons. Silver, Sayla, Franmalth, and Torafusa.

"Did you get Jellal's whereabouts." Torafua asked.

"Not in this session." Taking as seat on a dark red couch in the room. "I managed to break her a couple of times, but eventually she reveal everything I we want to know."

Franmalth noticing a lack of blood on the torturer's clothing. "You used that form of torture?" Pointing at Kyouka's crotch. "Didnt'cha?"

Smirking. "She's currently breeding the first of several demons for our army."

Silver hid his emotions on the reveal, the other two male demons grinned evilly, and Sayla remained emotionless.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE?" A loud roar made its way through the Tartarus home base.

"What was that?" Kyouka asked unaware of any new male prisoners being taken in.

"The Fucking human who killed Jackal." The armored demon cursed.

"Had it not been for that he'd be dead right now.' The reptilian demons spoke. "Death would be to good a reward for him after killing one of us."

"Him?" Sayla asked.

"Natsu Dragneel." Silver said calmly. "I thought freezing him once would silence him." Getting ready to head back towards the dungeons. "Guess I'll just have to freeze him again." Turning around did he see Sayla was starting to make her way towards the prison cells.

"Where are you going?" The reptilian demon Torafusa asked Sayla.

"To calm this Natsu down." Disappearing out of sight from the others. "I'll make sure he doesn't disturb our plans again." Walking into the prison cell housing both Natsu and Lisanna. Looking at the naked duo who were attempting to break the magic binding chains. They still had yet to notice her even after opening and closing the cell door. "Who gave you that towel." Asking mono-toned looking at the two humans handcuffed by magic sealing shackles behind their backs.

Both Fairy Tail mages glared at the demon they just noticed inside their cell. Well Lisanna did until she recognized the demon who controlled her older brother, and forced him to sell his soul for her sake. "You, what did you do to my brother?"

Ignoring the silverette. "You look angry." Speaking to Natsu who looked like he wanted to kill the demon several times over.

"You bet I am!" Getting up to charge her. Only getting two steps forward before his body stopped moving. "What the Hell?" Straining himself to move his legs that refused to move.

"She can control a persons movements." Lisanna said filling Natsu in on the curse the demon possesses.

"Indeed." Sayla eerily calm. Turning her attention solely to the human male. "Its not good for your health to be so angry."

"SCREW YOU!" Wanting nothing more than to tear the demon apart.

"You obviously won't calm down by me asking will you?" Ignoring the mans shouts as she grabbing the back of her belt tied in a bow behind her back. "Perhaps I could calm you in a different way." Loosening the knot behind her back. Next her ever so revealing kimono slid down her perfectly smooth curvy body.

Lisanna looked away blushing at the sight of the gorgeous naked demon before her.

"Like that will help!" Despite what he just said the Dragon-Slayer had a slight nose bleed. Sure she was the enemy, but that didn't change the fact a nearly divine woman stood before him just as naked as he. Little did he know his legs brought him closer to the black-haired beauty.

Slowly Sayla lowered herself to the floor of the prison cell making sure her assets were on full display for the Dragon Slayer welcoming him to taker her has he pleased.

Without realizing it he had kneeled down hovering over the demon inviting him in. he only realized it when he felt a pair of soft legs wrapping around his waist. "What the?" Confused on the compromising situation the two enemies were in. That fact didn't stop his large penis from becoming rock hard.

"Go ahead." Grabbing hold of the mans rock hard cock lining him up with her entrance as he couldn't with his arms cuffed behind his back.

Still no control over his body Natsu found himself fighting to shove himself into the demons tight snatch. _'No, Lucy. I'm sorry!'_ Even with no control over his body he felt horrible feeling like he was cheating on his beloved girlfriend.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lisanna asked well beyond confused seeing her childhood friend about to have sex with the woman having control of her brother and sister.

"I can't control myself." His entire cock now embedded in the horned demon.

"Use me to unleash your frustration." Propping herself on her elbows to be in a somewhat seated position. "You want to make us pay for all the death and pain we caused." Seeing his anger rise up. "Teach Tartarus a lesson the only way you can by using my body." Still mono-toned with a ten-inch dick in her.

"Don't do it...MMMM...MMMM...MMMM!" Lisanna no longer able to open her lips to tell the man to think of his girlfriend.

Anger still flaring up inside the Dragons Slayer. "I'll show you." Violently beginning to pump in and out of the woman's wet tight hot core. Sure he couldn't burn her alive like he would like to, but he'd make sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple months.

All the silverette could do was watch in horror as the pinkette began fucking Sayla like he was the demon among the two.

After over a minute of rough sex. "UGH!" Grunting from how his cock was being smothered. Deciding to look up for the first time at her face he wanted to see the pained expressions on its face. "Huh!" Looking into an expressionless one.

"This is all you have Natsu!" Sayla sounding legitimately board by the mans efforts. "I expected more from the man who killed Jackal."

"Why you!" Increasing his already harsh pace. He knew the demons should be in pain now. No one could possibly take this rough of sex without flinching. Hell one time he made it so Erza couldn't leave her room one time for a few days with how soar he made after she encouraged him to be as rough on her as possible. A request she never made again while they were still intimate, or telling him when he needed to ease up on her. Something he told Lucy to tell him when they started having sex.

"This might work on crippling a human, but to a demon this is nothing." Seeing the anger burning up in the Slayer's eyes.

The take over mage couldn't believe it. She knew if she was in the black-haired woman's spot she'd be stuck in bed for weeks. Still though. _'Natsu you need to stop. What about Lucy?_ '

"I'm all fired up now!"

From the way he was moving his hips it was clear he'd been experienced for a while now. "This might be too much for your girlfriend, but for me this is just fine."

If not for the insults being thrown at him Natsu most likely would have stopped to realize he was banging someone not Lucy. Only his anger wouldn't simmer in the slightest and increased his speed again. "I'll make you scream in pain." Unaware of just how close he was to reaching his release. That's how focused on the task he'd given himself that he wasn't paying attention to how incredible that moist steaming demons snatch was making him feel.

Sayla whole body twitched from the sudden pick up in the newest level of speed she was being fucked at.

Seeing that the Dragon Slayer went as fast as his hips could thrust. Getting close to gasping levels to keep his oxygen high enough to maintain this ungodly pace.

"AAAHHHHH!" The demon gave a throaty moan.

 _'Unreal!'_ Knowing that was a pleasurable moan and not a painful wail he was banging for. Mind slowing down he finally realized the pleasure he was feeling from this sexual assault. _'So hot!_ ' Feeling like his cock was on fire. Losing his focus he came inside the demon.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnn!' Enjoying the sensations she was feeling. Sure it wasn't the even close to strongest orgasm she had, but it still felt pleasant. Especially the burning sensation of being filled with the humans lava like semen.

Spending more energy than he expected Natsu slumped forward closing his eyes. He was tired, but not enough to fall asleep right away. He just wanted some time to recover riding his release and let his lower half recover. Luckily he had a pair of nice soft squishy tits to rest on which nearly did put him to sleep.

"You should feel honored." Only breathing a little bit hard. "Most humans who have sex with a demon have to sell their souls, or be tortured by one." Reaching down to where the two where still connected. When down there she rubbed their mixed love juiced onto her hand. "You just got to fuck one for free." Placing her dripping fingers in the mans mouth.

Luckily there wasn't much semen on the finger placed in his mouth. All he tasted was Sayla's sweet honey. For a split second he wanted more until. "What are you doing." Pulling back but not out.

"Showing you what you made me feel." Still mono-toned, but now with a blush on her cheeks, eyes unchanged.

"I wasn't trying to please you I was trying to hurt you."

"Well if thats the case you failed."

"I won't lose to you Tartarus."

"When will you realize you humans cannot defeat us demons?"

"I Wont lose."

"Then perhaps you'd like another go." The horned demon squeezed the human cock still rock hard inside her.

Without another word being said Natsu started pumping into her again. this time starting under his own free will.

Still not believing what she was seeing Lisanna continued to watch. She didn't want to, but when two beings are having sex right in front of you its kind of hard to look away. Having sat down on her legs long enough to make them numb she readjusted how she was sitting. Upon siting he bare ass on the stone floor did she feel herself sitting in a puddle. Looking down did she see that the liquid was her own juices continuing to flood out of her. Now feeling a burning sensation in her crotch Lisanna wanted to join in, but for some reason couldn't get any closer. _'What Am I thinking?_ ' Scolding herself for wanting Natsu to have sex with her, only in the back of her mind did she remember Lucy was his girlfriend. Still how badly she wanted him then and now.

Only after twenty seconds of the second round did the Dragon-Slayer feel just how tired he was. Nowhere near the speed he was going minutes ago it almost felt like the was stuck in the mud unable to get going.

"Cooling down are we?" Sayla easily seeing how worn out the man above her was.

"Not in your dreams." He panted. _'Oh god I'm beat._ ' Looking down did he see, or should I say took notice to Sayla's bountiful breasted bouncing up and down with each thrust. He didn't mean to stare but now he was being hypnotized by them. Watching those hardened pink nipples going up and down.

"Like what you see Natsu?" Watching his eyes follow her bouncing mounds.

"N-No!" Trying to look away only to fail.

"I may be a demon but there is no need to lie to me." Leaning forward getting them closer to his face. "Right now you are simply a man and I a woman."

How badly he wanted to grab them. With hands still bound behind him he couldn't do so. Instead he leaned forward mouth opened getting ready to attack them.

Knowing she now had him the woman leaned away from him. He followed pursuit. flattening his humping body onto hers. Able to use her arms Sayla pushed off on the stone floor so she was the one on top. "You've had your fun." Forcing her sex partner to follow the lead of her swaying hips as they began rock.

Too tired to fight back Natsu laid down following her lead. Still starring at her large chest gravity was taking a greater affected on them so now they bounced instead of swaying like when he was on top. Looking further up did he notice her face for first time. _'So beautiful._ ' Looking at her perfect face no longer void of any emotions. Now it looked like she was really enjoying herself. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Starting to groan with pleasure feeling his cock being used to fill her cum filled vagina.

"How does my pussy feel Natsu!" Voice half moaning.

"Amazing." Starting to forget about his previous sex partners.

"You're so big." Placing her hand over where she felt his cock rubbing he insides.

"You're so tight." Thoroughly enjoying every bump, knuck, and cranny he felt as her walls rubbed his penis with on each and every plunge.

Falling down on him while continuing to gyrate her hips she lined her soft lips up with his more chapped ones and started to kiss him. The Sayla expected him to fight her at first, or so she thought feeling him taking more initiative exploring the inside of her mouth with his smoking hot tongue. "MMMMnnnn!" Enjoying how she was feeling from both holes.

Right now the only thing preventing this moment from being perfect for the pink haired man was the fact his arms still cuffed behind his back. Oh how badly he wanted to squeeze those tits being pressed down on his muscled chest.

Still unable to look away Lisanna couldn't help but notice what was changing before her eyes. _'They're making love now._ ' Seeing both man and woman doing whatever they could to please the other. _'Natsu_.'

Screw not being able to use his hands. This demon was showing him heaven. Out of nowhere she pulled back away from his face. Before a complaint could be made his partner arched her back so her bouncing boobies were starring him in the face. Latching onto one of them he started to ravish it much like she was doing to his manhood.

"Don't stop!" Surprised she was as much into the sex as she was. Unlike last time where she only felt good/enjoyed the ride this time she was actually going to orgasm. _'I can't believe a human is going to make me cum.'_

Lower body drenched with both partners fluids only made it all the better of Natsu. With how slick it was and holding back his release he began to wonder how much longer he would last. Letting go of Sayla's nipple. "I can't hold on much longer." He moaned

Leaning back until she had to use her hands to support herself from falling back wards. "Go ahead." Moaning harder taking every inch of him back in her each time she rocked her hips. "Cum inside me again!"

With her asking for it Natsu for the second time without pulling out came inside the demon he swore he'd destroy. His whole body shook as he let go. Hating to admit it out loud he thought to himself that black-haired horned-demon marvelous woman just gave him the best sex of his life.

Keeping her groan pressed to his Sayla milked him for every drop of semen she could extract. looking down she panted as that pink-haired Dragon-Slayer made her cum. Pulling herself forward did she rest on top of the Dragon Slayer resting her head on his chest. Feeling it rise and fall shallowly did she know he was sleeping. "You be a good boy for me now." Moving again so her lips hovered over his ear. 'Don't give my brethren anymore reason to kill you...' Whispering a few more word into his sleeping ear.

Lisanna still stunned by what she just witnessed couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. Sure Natsu was being controlled for the first go round, but that second time he had full control and at no time tried or even looked like saying stop. _'I'm so sorry Lucy I couldn't stop him._ ' Now starting to feel even more horrible having wanted him to do the same thing to her.

Sayla stood up separating the two.. "Now behave yourself." Black mist surrounding her naked form that put her kimono back on. "Next time I might call you to my chambers. Looking over at her spectator she could see how aroused she had become seeing their performance. "Fuck him and I'll personally kill your sibling before killing you." Exiting the dirty jail cell making a B line for her chambers.

Once inside did she start to think of her past. When Zeref had created her as his second demon, with the first being the Demon E.N.D. In a way she could be considered the mother of all demons, but in reality she was a prototype. One that Lord Zeref was unable to create another to surpass her. So needless to say she knew many things the others didn't. Falling onto he bed her head hit her pillow starting to fantasize. "How much longer till you become whole again? E.N.D.? E... Natsu Dragneel?

**End Chapter 2.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Voices in My Head?**


	3. Voices In My Head?

_A young blonde woman found herself laying on her bed covered in pink comforters completely naked.  The thing was though she wasn't the only one of the bed.  Above her was a man just as naked as her ravishing her lips.  They had just finished oral forplay one each other and were preparing to go all the way._  
  
 _Running his fingers through her long blonde locks.  "Are you ready Lucy?" He groaned  each word between kisses_  
  
 _Answering as she moaned.  "More than ready."  One hand gripping his muscular back, and the other running through his brown locks._  
  
 _The man slowly inserted himself stopping when he was around a third of the way in.  "Fuck you're tight."  Pulling out to come back in just as much as he was before.  He did this a number of times slowly digging in deeper the longer he lasted._  
  
 _"AAAHHH!"  Feeling the bliss building in her core.  Enjoying thrill and anticipation of feeling his entire length  inside her.  Normally she didn't like to be teased, but the way he was doing it, keeping her wanting more in just the right way.  Soon enough she felt his pelvis smashing into hers._  
  
 _"Now the real fun can start."  going up to a medium pace, but making strong hard thrust each time._  
  
 _"You're bigger than I thought."  Sure Lucy had his dick in her mouth minutes ago but now she was feeling him with her tighter hole she really got a better feel for him.  "Faster!"  Both instructing and moving her hips in a way saying she could keep up with him._  
  
 _One hand on the mattress and the other kneading the woman's left boob.  "As you say Lucy."  More than happy to oblige her commands feeling the heat from her core radiating.  Looking at her beautiful face he couldn't help but enjoy those pleasure filled expressions on her face.  Pressing his weight down on her as she straitened up he locked lips with her again._  
  
 _While moaning into her lovers mouth he took the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth.  As much as she was enjoying what he was doing with his kissing she was really enjoying the feel of his big slick cock  completely filling and stretching her walls with each powerful thrust._  
  
"Lu-Chan!"  
  
 _Lifting her so his partner was sitting on his lap facing her.  Once they were back in a rhythm after changing the position did he move his hands from her back to her curvy ass, squeezing and spreading those cheeks.  Doing that he felt her kissing him harder.  "You like me squeezing your ass."  Not waiting for an answer he continued to squeeze and massage it while she bounced up and down his shaft._  
  
 _"I love it."  Feeling her cheeks being spread as the pleasure in her core was nearing its high._  
  
 _"I'm about to cum!"  Giving the blonde warning._  
  
 _Feeling his rock hard cock swelling up inside her wet hot pussy "Give it to me!"  Encouraging the brunette feeling his release would set hers off._  
  
"Lu-Chan!"  
  
 _"Harder!"  Lucy wrapped her arms around the man pressing her soft mounds  to his muscular chest._  
  
 _Doing the best he could from the bottom he bounced her as hard he could to give his thrusts a higher impact.  "Here it comes!"_  
  
"LU-CHAN!"

* * *

  
  
"Huh!"  Lucy shot up from resting her head on one of the guild tables she was sitting at.  Looking straight forward did she see her best friend Levy who must have just sat down at the table with her not taking notice to a worried look she was getting.  
  
"Are you okay Lu-Chan?"  Levy asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Levy."  Taking in her surroundings she confirmed that she simply fell asleep in the Fairy Tail guildhall.  
  
"You don't look so good."  Seeing the other woman's cheeks burning up and partially 'out of it'.   
  
"I'm sure!"  Recalling her dream having sex with a brown haired man she couldn't come up with a name for.  _'That's the fifth time this week.'_   Feeling guilty abut having a 'hot dream' about someone other than her boyfriend Natsu.  Having it being a different looking guy each time made her feel guiltier.  
  
 'She really doesn't look to well.'  Despite sleeping for a couple hours in a surprisingly quiet guild she looked like she'd stayed up four days from a fever.  _'I'd feel pretty bad to knowing the enemy had my boyfriend too.'_   Taking a quick look over at Gajeel who was playing barkeep taking the chance to show off like whenever he got on stage to sing.  
  
It had been two weeks since Tartarus had taken Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu during their attempts to counter attack the guild of demons.  It was a real hard hit in moral when Happy had returned to the guild to tell them the news.  Though hard on everyone Lucy was taking it the hardest losing half of her team, one of them being her boyfriend.  Every time she  had come to the guild she looked to be sick and/or exhausted no matter how much sleep she claimed to have gotten the night before.  
  
"Its Natsu isn't it?"  
  
Sighing.  "Its been two weeks."  None of them hearing anything about Tartarus since that day.  "What's happening to them?"  
  
"I don't know."  Unsure how to ease her friends mind.    
  
In truth everyone in the guild was nervous.  Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were still suffering the effects of Tempesta's curse.  Mira, Erza, and Natsu had taken captive by Tartarus.  Oh Plus Elfman somehow lost Lisanna when they were checking out a former council member's house.  He's been acting strange ever since, but who could blame him both of his sisters have been missing for two weeks without a single lead on where they where being held.  Fairy Tail only had one S-Class level mage left and he was no where to be found.  Out of concern for Magnolia's safety Master Makarov won't leave the city or allow any other members to leave with how dangerous the whole situation had become.  
  
"How are your calculations coming along?" Lucy hoping they were closer to finding the demons.  
  
"I'm still working on it."  Levy lied to her friend.  Too much time had passed since she got the information from Happy about the floating cube he claimed the Tartarus guild was located on.  She felt horrible about the lie, but she didn't want her best friend to get any worse than she already was.  
  
Slumping forward onto the table.  "Ugggghhhhhh!"  She groaned from feeling so powerless unable to do  anything that could help her Nakama.  Feeling cold hand touching her shoulder.  Looking back she saw Gray behind her.  
  
"Don't worry Lucy.  We will find them."  Gray said confidently.  
  
"Thank you Gray."  appreciating his encouragement.  
  
Looking over at bluenette he saw the same concern on her face that he had for blonde as well.  "Why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I can't seem to get any real sleep."  Rubbing her eyes.  "I feel myself fall asleep, but my body just doesn't feel like its getting any rest."  
  
"How's about you have Lyra sing you a few songs to help you sleep."  Levy suggested.  
  
Thinking about it today was one of the days she could call out the singing spirit.  "I'll give it a try."  Lucy said standing up as she started to head home.  
  
"I wish there was more I could do."  Gray said crossing his arms over his shirtless chest once his teammate was gone.  Even though he'd never say it aloud he was starting to miss his frenemy.  The guild was way to gloomy without him.  _'We could really use that goofy idiot to cheer this place up.'_  
  
"Same here."  Levy said shortly followed by the rest of their guild feeling helpless not able to help their captured Nakama.

* * *

  
  
After a drowsy walk Lucy was outside her one-bedroom apartment.  Once inside she let out huge sigh of frustration looking around at a piles of boxes with all her belongings.  "This just had to happen when I was about to move in with Natsu."  When the discussion came up about one of them moving in with the other Natsu wanted to move into Lucy's apartment, but she convinced him that wouldn't make sense with him owning his own house.  Sure it was only a little bit bigger, but it was the better choice as what money wasn't used on rent could be used to add more rooms onto Natsu expandable house.  
  
Going to her bedroom she collapsed onto the bed.  Just like Levy suggested she summoned Lyra to sing her to sleep.  Sure it felt weird falling to sleep from lullabies normally sung to small children, but it was what she needed to go to sleep.

**Time Skip.**  
  
"What should I do this time?"  Said a sinister male voice.  
  
Hearing the voice did the celestial mage awaken from her sleep  "Who's there?"  Lucy demanding whoever it was to show them self.  Looking over at her alarm clock she saw she managed to get two hours of sleep.  
  
"So you can finally hear my voice?"  The same voice spoke.  
  
Eyes till adjusting to waking up she scanned the room seeing she was the only one inside it at the moment.  "Leave my home or else."  Scattering over to her writing desk where her celestial keys were resting.  
  
"Or else what?"  Speaking sarcastically unafraid of what the woman could do.  Opening the door that separated them.  "You couldn't do anything to me last time."  Glarring at a stunned wizard.  
  
Recognizing the male figure did the blonde freak out.  "Jackal?"  Freaking out having believed the brown-haired feline-like demon to have blown itself up.  
  
"Very good human."  Leaning his back across the door way hands in his pockets.  "Your remembered me.  
  
"Bu-But...Ho-How?"  Pointing one of her gold keys at him.  
  
"Those won't do you any good."  Grinning oh so evilly.  "Not against me."  Starting to walk forward arms now crossed over his chest.  
  
"Open Gate of the Lion:  Loke!"  The golden light that normally brought the spirit into the human world never showed up.  Checking thing out further her hand was still only touching the pouch.   "What's going on?"  Completely unable to move.  
  
Resting the inside of he left elbow over the humans shoulder wrapping the rest of his arm on the back side of her neck pulling her in.  "You and me are going to be working close together from now on human.  Vary close."  Leaning forward to smell the strawberry shampoo she used.       
  
"Stay away from me!"  Trying to will her arms to shove him off of herself, yet her arms still stayed at her sides.  
  
Pushing her towards and down onto her bed covered by a pink comforter.  "Scream all you want!"  Enjoying the look of terror in her eyes as she tried to flee from him.  
  
"Get Away From Me!"  Still unable to move her body as that devil crawled on top of her.  _'Oh God.  Is he going to rape me?'_  
  
"No can do."  Placing his hand over her belly button.  "Lets enjoy the time we're going to have together."  Sliding his hand down to the hem of her skirt.  
  
"HELP ME!"  Screaming over and over again at the top of her lungs feeling the black belt around her waist coming undone and off.  
  
Belt now gone he began to work his fingers under that tight mini skirt the human wore.  "Quiet done human."  Leaning down to lick her neck.  "You might blow out someone's hearing."  Right hand now buried under silk like underwear feeling heat radiating from her crotch.  
  
Tears falling not able to do anything as that murderous demon threatened to do as he pleased to her.  "Please just stop."  
  
"No can do."  Inserting two fingers into her snatch.  
  
Tears cascading down her face, hair, and eventually down onto her pink comforter.  Gritting her teach she felt every centimeter of his fingers enter her, and soon began to pump in and out of her.  Horrified about the whole situation of being finger-banged while not being able to fight back when she knew she could.  "Coward!"  
  
Leaning down on her so he pressed his chest on hers hovering his lips over her ear.  "Just give into me."  Grinding her insides harder.  "It'll make things easier."  With his free hand he took hold of her left tit and began to rub it hard and vigorously.  
  
Lucy spat in his face at the idea.  "Thing would be...different if...I had...control...of myself."  Despite being rapped his fingers were hitting all the right spots that normally would have had her moaning.  Plus with how her breast was being treated only added to the pleasures her body was being forced to experience.  _'Why is this feeling so gooOOOOOOOOOOD!'_   Just then feeling her clit getting rubbed by his thumb.  'Why is my body giving into him?'  Feeling her hips rocking to his fingers.  
  
"You and that fucking bastard must have sex quite a lot."  Despite everything her cute face was showing she didn't want any part of this her lower half was quick to respond to his touch.  "You must like it rough."  Feeling  her matching him each time he'd pick things up.  
  
 _'How does he know that?'_ Sure she would prefer it if he'd be more gentle especially on her sensitive boobs, but she couldn't deny that she loved it rough.  After all that was how she and Natsu did do it most of the time.  She didn't like it at first, but it quickly became the norm.  The pace of his demonic fingers were unrelenting.  "MMMMnnnnnn!"  Unable to deny her bodies lust any longer.  
  
Pulling out of his victim that was quickly becoming more willing.  "Good thing for you I can be rougher."  Now shoving in three fingers to fuck her with, and rubbing harder on her clit, while alternating between he tits..  
  
The simulation to much to bear.  "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  Moaning harder and harder feeling herself ready to blow.  
  
"Good girl." Now leaning over her face to see what she looked like when she orgasmed.  "Just give into me."  He said giving one last violent thrust.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH God!"  Feeling her release as she squirted all over Jackal's hand.  
  
Feeling her love juices explode into his hand.  "Look at the mess you made.  
  
Riding her climax for a few moment before doing as she was told.  Looking down did Lucy notice it wasn't the demon who was fingering her, but it was her own fingers pleasing her pussy.  "What the?"  In that instance did she also see she was the one rubbing her boobs in a sensual way  _'Was I just masturbating this whole time?'_  
  
"Sorry human but that is as far as I can take you."  Jackal still grinning evilly, now sitting on the far edge of the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" Straightening her underwear and skirt as she pulled her hand out of her skirt, adjusted her bra and shirt back to normal after the vigorous rubbing, and put her belt back on.  Never taking her eyes off that brown haired devil.  "How did you make me do that?"  Backing up the headboard of her bead on opposite side  
  
Tapping his temple.  "I'm in your head."  
  
Feeling part of her brain heat up she grabbed at her temple same spot he tapped.  
  
"When I had you trapped in my explosive circles something happened."  
  
Thinking back to the situation she was forced to make a choice to save Michello or the life of a pregnant woman.  How the choice immobilized her in fear not knowing which one to pick.  In the end it was Natsu's surprise attack on Jackal that stopped...  "When Natsu hit you?"    
  
Nodding his head "When your prick of a boyfriend stuck me I something happened, and I somehow made a  copy of my personality into the circle that is now imprinted in your brain."  Still trying to think why simply getting hit like that ended up saving him by imprinting himself in the celestial mage.  "My body is long gone, but my soul and curse now live in you."  
  
Thinking to her dreams she'd been having the past week.  "You're the one I've been having sex with in my dreams."  
  
Almost laughing through his shit eating grin.  "You've felt all I can give you in the real world."  Pointing to her wet hand.  "In the dream world you're all mine."  Licking his lips.  
  
Freaking out unsure what he meant by being his in her dreams.  
  
"Those weren't just wet dreams you were having this last week."  
  
Lucy's eyes widened in horror.  "A-All fi-five times."  Thinking of her past week of dreams.  Each time a different looking man.  
  
Sure he'd prefer to have a male body.  "If this is the body I'm going to be in the rest of my existence I might as well get used to it."  Actually starting to enjoy being on the opposite side.  
  
Feeling dirty beyond the hottest bath combined with the strongest soaps could wash off of her _.  'Natsu, oh god!'_ Even though she had zero control over those encounters she couldn't help but feel the guilt and shame of cheating on her boyfriend.  Crying harder than she was when Jackal forcer herself to please herself.  "You can't do that anymore!"  More so begging than ordering.  After all he only seemed able to do that while she was asleep.  
  
"But I can."  Lunging at her to take control again.  He was going to show her who was in control.  
  
"No!"  Shouting in fear seeing him moving quicker than what she could respond to.  Closing her eye before contact could be made.  Expecting to lose control again she thought she'd feel herself moving against her will once more only she didn't opening her eyes she saw the demon to be gone.  
  
'Shit! Looks like I'm limited on how much control I can take from you when you're awake.'  Complained Jackal inside his host mind.  
  
(A/N:  'Jackal is mentally speaking to Lucy when you see text underlined like this.')  
  
"I have control when I'm awake."  Lucy said feeling herself still tired from what she know knew where nights Jackal had given her body to who ever he flung it at.  Masturbating minutes ago wasn't helping her fight to stay awake either.  "I have to get to the guild!"  Jumping into action.  "Fairy Tail can protect me when I can't protect myself from Jackal."  
  
Enjoying his host frantically running to get 'help' whatever that might be.  'Once you give yourself to me I'll control you whenever I please.'  The first week all he could do was make her body wake up, and make her do what he did minutes ago.  This last week using her lust as a means of gaining control he used the said lust to seek out any male willing to feed it.  Each time using sex as a conduit he felt his curse/will growing within her.  'In two weeks time I managed to take control from you for five minutes.'  Complete confidence in an eventual complete take over.  'This body of yours will be mine in a few months and you will be nothing more than a memory.'  Once his soul became the dominant presence in this body he planned to reject her weakened soul which in effect would kill Lucy, making this body his own.  
  
Desperately Lucy ran as fast as her leg would carry her.  "Gotta get to the guild!"  Fearing she might fall asleep or Jackal taking control over her body again.  "Gotta tell them there's a demon in me."  Now a new fear of what might happen to her once she reveals Jackal is living in her.  "There's the guild."  Feeling like safety was only a moment away.    
  
Only something had blocked the sun casting a giant shadow over Magnolia.    
  
Curious as to why the sun disappeared on this perfectly sunny day did the young woman turn around.  "What in the world is that?"  Freaking out when she saw an enormous floating cube hovering a mile over head.  
  
'Its them!'  Jackal spoke to Lucy with concern in his voice.  
  
"The Tartarus home base?"  Remembering what Happy had described to them weeks ago.  
  
'We need to run!"  Regretting the attempt at a full body take over while his host was still conscious.  
  
"Are they looking for you?"  Now fearing she'd be the next one taken.  
  
'They think I'm dead you dumb bitch.'  Run!'  Fearing what Tartarus was doing here.  Then he felt something.  Something Kyouka had had him working on.  'There hear to watch the guild blow up!'  Sensing one of his strongest bombs inside Fairy Tail set to blow up in the matter of seconds.  
  
"What?"  Turning to look at the Fairy Tail guildhall just in time to see it burst  
  
'FUCK!'  Doing whatever it took to take control again.  
  
 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**!  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Survivors?  
  



	4. Survivors?

"UGH!" Gray groaned as he slowly began to get his wits back. He tried to look around but his vision was to hazy to make anything out, the constant ringing sound in his ears wasn't helping. "What happened?" Hoping someone else could tell him what was going on. No one however answered his questions so he was forced to wait till this vision and hearing fixed itself. It took a couple minute to see what had happened.

The whole guild had been reduced to ruble. The sight didn't phase him at first with how much damage he had done to it. This time however the walls and even roof had been destroyed allowing him to see part of the damage that the rest of Magnolia had taken. Looking at things more closely he noticed a lack of recovering guild mates who should be recovering like he was. Instead he didn't even see any small traces of clothing being blown by the winds. Pinching himself hard he knew this was no nightmare but the cold hard reality. Slowly and painfully the truth started to sink in.

"No way!" Horror starting to finally sink in. " Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Levy,..." Calling out to anyone who could hear him. "Alzack, Jet, Macao,..." Not even so much as hearing a cough from all the dust in the air. "Anyone?" Feeling tears trickling down his face beginning to think he might have been the only one to survive. _'Not again._ ' Feeling like he did as a child when Deloria wiped out his home town. Helpless.

Standing up he expected his body to drop in pain, but it never did. As a matter of fact except for his head still aching from the sound of what must have been a massive explosion, or the pain overloading his heart his body hadn't acquired any new scars. "Why was I the only one spared?" Still letting the thought of his entire guild being wiped out seep in. That was until he heard some coughing followed by some dry shouting.

"Help me!' A female voice called out.

Jumping to action did the Ice-Make mage look for the owner of said voice. Out of instincts he thought he heard it coming from the infirmary and he was right. In the now destroyed room was Cana tending to her comatose boyfriend Laxus. "Are you alright?" Asking as he knelt down beside her.

"We are." Cana said voice nearly breaking as the situation was sinking in for her as it did for him. "But...But...I...couldn't..." Voice trailing off a she pointed to her front.

Thinking of what the room looked like before did it really sink in for Gray. The Card-Mage was pointing to where the beds Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Yajima had been in. _'Then the rest of the guild as well. Juvia!_ ' The last thing he remembered before the explosion was sitting across from her eating lunch together. _'Was that our final moment together?_ ' Thinking of how fast their relationship was going with her as his new girlfriend.

"I wasn't fast enough to save them." Guilt on her heart killing her. She just escaped Elfman's choke a moment before the explosion. In that five seconds of high adrenaline Cana only thought of turning people into cards when she found herself standing in the infirmary. Having ran to the infirmary she only had the opportunity to try and save them. Only she only had time to save herself and Laxus who happened to be the closest to her from the fate the rest of Fairy Tail had experienced.

Unlike the woman who had some time to react before the bomb went off he had no such time. All he saw was the flash of it exploding before waking up how he did. In the center of the destroyed ruins once known as Fairy Tail. "What happened?"

Cana as best she could told Gray of her suspicions of Elfman, and how she only just caught him setting the bomb off. How she guessed the hulking man must have sold his soul to the demons to keep his sisters safe. A price that not only meant the end of his own life, but also the lives of everyone but his two sisters ending.

Mind and body wanting to break down in grief the two mages knew whoever had done this would most likely strike again soon in case anyone survived. The woman revealed she had used most of her magic in creating a shielding around the cards to keep her and the blonde man safe to the point it affected her physical strength. The raven haired man instructed her to find some kind of cart to put the other man on for transporting while he picked him up into a fireman carry.

Outside of the guild did the duo see that the bomb had done not only all the damage to their former guild but to all of magnolia. No building around them was left in one peace. Hell half of the massive cathedral had been blow out leaving the two remaining walls to collapse on each other. After looking for a couple minutes did they happen to see an unconscious Lucy covered in tiny amount of rubble and dirt thirty feet away from them.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted rushing to her side. Carefully he laid the man down so he could cheek to see if she was alright. The entire time praying she was alive.

Luckily Cana was able to find a damaged rolling fruit stand that looked like it would fall apart at anytime. "Beggars cant be choosers." She complained clearing off as best she could while leaving some food left on the cart. After all if who ever was responsible for the bomb did come back they'd need it for the run to come. They might be a rowdy fighting guild, but this was no time for fighting. This was a time to get oug of there before things had a chance to worsen. A little more luck smiled on her as the wheels still worked as she began to push it towards where Gray had run off to.

When he got to her did he drop down to his knees and checked her out head to toe. Somehow in the two hours she'd been gone she looked four times as worn out as she was before leaving. Luckily though extremely shallow she was still breathing with no physical injuries on her body. "Cana Lucy's alive." Calling the brunette over.

"Thank you god." Thankful for one less grave needed to be dug if they ever got the chance.

Looking past where the blonde lay down he noticed the building behind her was spared from the detonation where others further out had a few blown out walls. _'What saved you?_ ' Gray wondered. Looking back he knew Cana saved herself and Laxus by turning them into cards and used her magic to shield them. _'Hologram maybe?_ ' Thinking back to Tenrou Island when the spirit sensed danger and saved Wendy's life. _'How did I survive?_ ' Without being able to put a thought into the question did a voice echo around them.

"Congratulations Survivors." A sinister female voice boomed all over Magnolia. "I don't know nor do I really care how you managed to do it but you survived a bomb designed to take out entire cities."

"Is that one of the demons who took the others?" Trying to look for the source of the voice.

"Unfortunately we won't be satisfied with your survival. Instead now this desolated town will be sacked by a demon army.

The citizens lucky enough to be far enough from the blast listened to the voice speaking to them in sheer terror. Slowly they all started to look up to see a massive floating cube flying high in the skies.

"This is no longer a fairy tale world you all live in." A different female voice spoke that was eerily calm considering the situation. "You now live in a world with its history and future written by demons. And in this book the word mercy is not known."

By then everyone was looking up at the giant floating cube up in the sky. None of them wanting to accept what they looked upon nor the words all promising them death. Except they would have to seeing black dots beginning to emerge from the cube making their way down to the ground.

"This will not be the fate of all mankind." This time a male voice spoke to them. "We simply mean to make an example of what will come to those who will defy us in this new age of the Demon." All over the country of Fiore every screen was turned on and or forced to look at the damage done to Magnolia. "The sight you see before you is no rouse. This is the once proud city of Magnolia where the guild Fairy Tail once stood. They foolishly tried to oppose my all powerful guild Tartarus. Because of their fool-hearted attempts to stop us we will wipe the entire city of the face of this world. Let this serve as a lesson to any others who try to defy the will of Tartarus again. Now bare witness to how cruel the new masters of this world can be!"

What looked to be black dotes were the demons falling to the earth all dressed in long dark black cloaks hiding every part of them except for their murderous red eyes. The second they touched ground did they spring into action to make Magnolia nothing but a memory to the rest of Fiore.

Gray tried to count how many there were only to lose count after getting to thirty. Thinking about the situation Laxus and Lucy were defenseless in their current state, Cana was panting from brining the cart over to them, and thinking about it he couldn't think of anyone who wasn't inside the guild at the time. _'I'm the only one!'_ ' Taking a defensive stance ready to fight the demon army threatening to kill them all.

Picking up and letting Laxus down onto the cart she soon did the same to Lucy. Cana next grabbed the handles of the cart. "I don't know how much magic I have left." Setting her deck of card where she could grab them at any time.

Gulping. "Its just like the end of the games all over again." Flashback of getting shot in the head replayed vividly in his mind. the last thing he saw was Juvia tearfully looking at him as he was shot into ribbons. By a great miracle several mages had been given a second change to live that day. Today there would be no miracle except for surviving it.

"Chain Lightning!" The Card-Mage cast her first spell zapping five demons.

"Super Freeze Arrow" The Ice-Mage spreading sharpened ice spears at everything in front of him. Normally he only put enough force behind the spell to do damage. This time however he made sure each shot went straight through those cloaked demons. "Cana start running!" Taking the lead clearing a path for the brunette pushing the raggedy cart through the war zone their beloved home town had been reduced to.

Thus the battle for survival began. Much like Gray predicted Cana wasn't able to use her magic more than three more time with his own fastly depleting as more and more waves of cloaked demons continued the foil their escape. In the background they heard the regular citizens either screaming in fear or letting out one last pain filled scream before falling to them. The two mages knew fighting would only lead to death, but they couldn't leave their Nakama behind. So Gray had Cana found themselves doing what they could to get out of the demon's nest.

Even during the events of eclipse did the raven haired man feel such fear. accompanying that fear was guilt of not being able to help any of his townsmen in this time of horror. The only thing helping him combat that fear was the fear of dying like he nearly did months ago. "Left!" Shouting back which direction to take.

"Gray I don't know how much longer I can last!" Cana shouted feeling her arms and legs burning from the build up of lactic acid building in her tiring muscles.

He understood her getting tired. Hell he was getting exhausted cutting straight through the army. It wasn't easy playing the guard for his Nakama. Sure he'd been taking more damage because of it, but unlike all the other times he knew each injury no matter how small would decide if they lived or died. "Hold on!" Constantly changing directions as the horde of enemies felt endless through the ruined city. He tried looking for other survivors to help them escape as well, but none where to be found as the screaming becoming quieter with each passing minute. Then it happened, he made a wrong turn. "We need to turn back!" Looking at twelve cloaked demons blocking the path.

"Not an options!" Looking back did she see nine more pursing from the back. Further inspecting the only option they had was to go through the Cathedrals blown out wall only that would trap them inside to certain doom.

"Fuck!" Both mages cursed at the same time. Right then did they both feel that gut wrenching feeling of being completely helpless right before one is about to be killed. They noticed that the demons slowed down to a stalking pace. Like a cat who just cornered a mouse. They knew they had the humans and it was up to them when they died.

"Gray..." Cana tried to say something only the words refused to leave her fear filled lungs.

"Cana..." Gray mirrored his longtime friends actions.

In the end they could only think of one word that could summarize what hey wanted to say. "Sayonara!" Ready to take out as many demons they could before the numbers would take them like the rest of their town and loved ones. _'I wish things had worked between us._ ' Thinking briefly of the short time when they where a couple.

(A/N: " _Latin",_ **(English translation).** )

Out of no where did the chanting of a young woman in an unknown language began to sound through the ruins of the once great city of Magnolia. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

( **We exorcise you, every impure spirit ever satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversay, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion I adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.)**

Once the words stated every demon in the city grabbed at their ears trying to block out the chanting, as they screamed in bloody pain. Unable to do so they tried find the source to kill it or run away to prevent further pain.

"What's going on?" Gray asked seeing how all the demons threatening to kill them now began acting as he was when they had them on the ropes completely backing off the mass slaughter.

_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt._

( **Go away, Satan, the inventor and master of all deceit, the enemy of humnaity's salvation. Be humble under the powerful hand of god tremble and flee - I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name at which those down below tremble.)**

"Up there." Cana finally pinpointing the source of the chanting.

Looking up did Gray see it as well. Atop the rubble of the destroyed Cathedral stood the chanter. A woman with short dark purple hair going halfway down her neck. Her eyes closed and fingers locked as she spoke the awkward prayer. She wore a silver blouse, a black skirt coming down to her knees with black socks almost touching her knees, and a white hooded-jacket with a golden cross connecting a small part of the zipper of her jacket together right over her bust.

Unluckily the demons spotted her as well now turning their attention in stopping her. Several tried to climb the rubble, but all got pierced in the back with frozen arrows.

"I don't know what she's doing to you guys, but I'll make sure she sees it to the end." The Ice-Mage changing his plan of running to protecting the woman a top the destroyed church. After all it looked to be causing them major pain. He also knew if he, Cana, Lucy, and Laxus had any hope of living through this it would be through that purple haired woman.

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos._

( **From the snares of the devil, free us, lord. So that you may make your church safe to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us. so That you may destroy the enemies of your sacred church, we ask you, hear us!)**

Now every single demon dropped to their knees begging for the prayers to end much like all the helpless victims begged for theirs before being denied. And just like they denied them, they to would be denied any mercy.

"Keep going!" Cana begged feeling like the purplette was close to finishing.

_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

( **God is frightening about his own sacred place. The god of Israel himself will have thrust excellence and strength to his own people. Blessed be god. Glory be to the father** )

At the final word the entire demon army exploded into black dust. Due to the sheer number of them the town was for seven seconds covered in black.

Once the dark cloud faded. "Amazing." Cana said stunned that the mysterious woman killed the demon army threaten to destroy Magnolia.

Gray on the other hand saw something his long time Nakama missed. "Hang on!" Seeing her losing her balance on the rubble. A second into the run the woman must have lost consciousness as she began to fall from the Cathedral face first. Reaching out he leapt forward to grab her, and turn her over so that she landed on him instead of the unforgiving stone/brick walk way. It was painful letting her land on him like that, but for saving his and his remaining Nakama's lives it was more than worth it.

If not for both Laxus and Lucy still out of it the Card-Mage would have gone to check on her as well. Not trusting all the demons to be gone she kept close not letting her vigilance falter for a second, or in the fear of relaxing no matter how short a time her emotions catching up to her in this most dire of time.

"UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Groaning after getting the wind driven out of him. "Are you alright?" Feeling her breathing as her breasts pressed slightly harder to his chest.

"I think so." She spoke tiredly. While trying to get up she accidentally pressed her hand on the man's chest making him groan harder. "I'm so sorry." Opening her eyes to see the man who caught her.

Looking up at her with one eye shut from pain. "No problem." After all if not for her he would have been overrun. "We owe you big time." Looking into her caring black eyes.

Placing her free hand on her head. "Even though they were all low level demons that took more out of me than I thought it would." Criticizing herself. "What's your name?" Looking like she was ready to pass out.

"Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Speaking the guilds name reminded him immediately of its destruction and death of nearly all its members. He wanted so badly to mourn for everyone dear to him that he lost, but he knew it was not yet the time to do that. No he knew this day was far from being over. "Yours?" Wanting to know the name of the woman who saved the last four known members of Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

"Samantha." The purple haired woman revealed her name before passing out on the raven haired mans bare chest.

Wrapping one arm around her so it ran up her back, and the other one the back of her head did he hug her. "Thank you Samantha." Though it was far from being the time for shedding tears he couldn't help but let a few fall. "Thank you for saving us."

**End Chapter 4.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Demon Take Over?**


	5. Demon Take Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hate myself for even starting this story.
> 
> Long time no update for this story. Kept on debating on who to star in this chapter between Erza, or Gray. Since Erza hasn't been used in the last two I gave it to her. So once again this story is not meant to be read by children, or those with a weak heart. By this point though you should know whether or not you should be reading this. One thing to keep in mind while reading this chapter is that Erza has been taking this 'torture' now for over two weeks.
> 
> It's been a while since I posted so let me say I hate the way Sayla was killed. I completely understand the physics and that shot Elfman hit would kill anyone but that doesn't mean I have to like watching my favorite demon getting killed off so soon. Especially after the way she woman-handled Mira like she did.
> 
> Also I want to apologize in advance if this chapter comes off as insensitive to anyone, but that should be expected of this story by now. But still I apologize for all of my insensitivity to anyone I may/have offended with this story.
> 
> I Own Nothing.

It had been less than an hour since the bombing of Fairy Tail and the slaughter of nearly everyone living in magnolia. With the archive magic of the council member turned traitor the horror had been broad-casted all over Fiore to show what would happen to any who would oppose Tartarus. Due to a one-minute delay the cut out the mass exorcism performed by the mysterious woman.

In that one horrifying display of brutality had anyone knowing the dark guilds name give up any hope of opposing them. Fearing not only for their own safety, but for everyone they ever loved. The Demonic guild had taken over with a merciless fist.

In a small dank cell deep in the confines of Tartarus rested a former member of the destroyed guild/citizen of the town wiped off the face of the planet. Completely unaware of the take over. Though sleeping she kept telling herself to stay strong and not give in like she had for the last couple of weeks. Her naked body completely ravaged. Lips bruised, limbs aching from wild positions being used or hanging from chains, visible bit marks on her large breasts, Once straight red hair a complete mess, seed spilling from her thoroughly used pussy, dignity pride and sense of worth all gone. The only reassurance is that her loved one were out there thinking of a way to save her.

Erza waking up on a couple of bunched up blankets turned into a makeshift bed slowly waking up dreading what would happen today. Opening her eyes did she see the short demon with a black bob-cut with two bunny like ears coming from the top of her head wearing a fluffy white lab coat. "Who are you?" She asked groggily.

"Oh you're awake now." The demon frowned seeing the stunning redhead now awake. How badly she wanted to remodel her to make her far less attractive but her mistress wouldn't allow such a thing. Luckily she had already finished up the check-up. Picking up her tools she headed towards the door to leave.

"What were you doing to me?" Still groggy.

Turning around looking annoyed. "Madame Kyouka is making sure the demon in you is growing fine. Humans don't tend to carry demons so well..."

Erza felt a wave of cold fear sweep over her as she looked down at her flat stomach. _'The demon in me!_ ' Sure Kyouka who had been raping her multiple times a day told her she'd do it to her, but part of her wanted to believe it wasn't possible. Horror seeping in learning it was.

Lamy seeing the human was looking at her belly knew she wasn't being listened to. "You should feel honored human. Normally I would have had to turn you into a demon first but Madame Kyouka likes you just the way you are." Smiling sadistically.

She didn't know how to feel learning what she just did. She knew this was the price she had to pay to keep Jellal safe as well as Fiore safe from Face being activated. She endured feeling disgusted every second that demon ravaged her body while guiltily moaning out in euphoric pleasure. Suffering that curse of the demon to drive her to the brink of insanity with pleasure filling her up with more and more seed that eventually did the job. Still part of her wanted to believe Kyouka couldn't actually get her pregnant.

Now making her prescience known, "So its done?" Asked a the voice of the female demon who did the deed.

"Yes Madame Kyouka." Lamy cheered. "Your Little Robin in with your child."

"Good you can leave now." Keeping her eyes on the human.

Without saying a word Lamy left the room.

Ever since the bird-like demon entered the room Erza did her best to get as far away as possible from the 'father' of her unborn child. Unsure of how much more 'torture' she could take as she nearly gave away Jellal's location the past couple of days.

Stalking closer to her Little Robin. "I told you what would happen if you stayed silent." Dropping to a knee to get closer to her. "You aren't the first to carry my offspring. First to not get transformed into a demon first, but still not the first." Enjoying the look of fear in those broken brown eyes. "But now I have more to tell you." With that did the shemale inform her of what happened an hour ago to Fairy Tail.

Tears fell down Erza's pale cheeks hearing that nearly all of her loved ones had been killed. In the back of her mind she knew there was a chance of her being rescued along with the others held in Tartarus, but now all that hope was on the one man who couldn't get anywhere near where she was or risk the world being taken over by demons.

Enjoying the tears falling did she lick them away. "I have more bad news for you as well my Little Robin." Giving her a moment to let things sink in before burying what little hope remained. "I decided to put a reward out to anyone who can help us track down Jellal."

Heart nearly stopped beating making her feel cold all over.

"And since you were so unwilling to talk I've now enlisted all of Fiore on the hunt." Grinning. "Whatever info you had for me is in danger of becoming useless." Unleashing her curse she maximized the once proud human's sense of feel. "And now that I know you carry my child I can now let others do to you as I have." "That is unless you tell me where he is before someone else."

The image of multiple demons having their way with her flooded her broken mind. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Standing up she took pleasure in seeing her reaction. So much so that she felt like one more go around before handing her Little Robin off to others. "Don't worry Little Robin. Your master will give you one more go before turning you over." Stripping herself as naked as the human.

Seeing Kyouka naked overrode everything running in her fearful broken mind. That beautiful face normally covered in a mask, Those gorgeous tits that made her question her sexuality. All the curves that would drive a man wild. Finally that erect ten-inch cock that had made her pregnant. Taking it all in made Erza's ravaged body beg to be taken by it once again.

Taking a seat on the stone floor she sat cross legged leaning her weight back on her hands leaning back slightly. "Come get me."

Having been sexually broken did the human crawl toward is master despite everything she had learned since waking. Getting on her knees she grabbed the cock to line it up with her pussy. Menally she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but her heighten feel for pleasure made her body beg for sex even while crying her eyes out over her loss. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Moaning without restrained as she impaled her heat with that rock-hard cock taking it all in at once.

Licking more tears off her love slave's face. "Move your hips." Loving the feel of her heat wrapping around her member.

Obeying the order Erza began to ride Kyouka like there was no tomorrow like she had been trained to over the weeks of rape. With her mind so broken she simply wanted some part of herself to feel good.

Sitting back she let herself get ridden so roughly by her still tight hole. Looking up north did she see the humans small tits bouncing up and down madly tears still falling. "I'm going to miss you Little Robin." Having grown more attached to her fresh made whore than the others. Then she got an idea. Hugging her arms around her waist pushing forward so she was on top smashing her larger tits to the humans slightly smaller ones while the redhead was on her back.

Hugging back wrapping her pale legs around the shemale to match the rhythm. Moaning loudly as every inch receded and dug back into her. Her boobs being pressed on by the woman on top added to the overall pleasure immensely. And then it stopped.

Kyouka stopped her thrusting. Forced the clinging woman to let go of her. And finally stood up.

Confused she sat up starring at her master. "Why did you stop?" Looking at the still throbbing penis she so badly wanted back in her. "Do you want me from behind." Getting on her hands and knees putting her ass on full display to her master. A second later she felt the body back on her cock violently put back in. Feeling those demonic lips hover over her ear.

"What I want is for you to tell me where Jellal is."

Doing her best to ignore the request like always did she scoot her hips forward only to go back making the sexual friction start. Being aloud to do this for a few seconds she was forced to stop when a strong vise-like grip on the back of her neck forced her down smashing her face and tits onto the unforgiving stone floor while the cock was pulled out of her.

"Tell me where Jellal is or I'll stop fucking you!" Kyouka threatened.

"That's not how this has worked." Erza whined.

"Tell me!"

"Jellal is in the...MMMGGHHH!" Covering her mouth at the last second. Cursing herself for nearly giving away her last hope of being rescued.

Grabbing a hold of her cock "I didn't catch that." Teasing her Little Robin rubbing the head against her soaking lips.

Now crying as she was about to shatter. Holding her hands to her lips to not risk shouting it out loud. How hard it was to fight it with her abused pussy being teased. Never before had she hated herself so badly. First allowing herself to be raped to protect her loved ones. Now having what she wanted more than anything taken from her to protect them now. All while still grieving over the death off nearly all of Fairy Tail. _'Why must I always lose?_ ' Not able to stand it anymore Erza attempted to finish herself with her fingers.

Seeing that Kyouka quickly grabbed both wrists, pick her up, dragged her to the wall, and bound her hands in the chains far over head that she hadn't had to use all last week.

"You can't do this to me!" Yelling at her denial of a release.

"Yes I can Little Robin." Turning her back re-quipping her clothes back on. "I can do whatever I please to you." Before opening and slamming the door shut did she give an evil glare warning she would get her way. One way or another. "This world will me mine!"

Erza yelled out in anger all of her hatred towards the Tartarus guild. Cursing them for everything they had done to her. vowing some way she would get vengeance. Up until she felt her stomach cramping up on her forcing her to quiet down from the stabbing pain. When the pain was gone did she yell again only for the cramping to come back quicker and more violently. "What's happening to me?" Questioning the origins of the pain.

"The baby." A mono-toned voice answered.

"What?" Looking for the voice did Erza see someone looking at her through the small opening on her cell door. All she saw was her pale face, black eyes, and silky smooth black hair.

"Demon babies don't like mommy being angry" The woman said.

Calming a little as it made sense. "How do you know." Wondering what differences there could be between a regular and demonic pregnancy. Now a wave of questions being asked in her head around the baby she would be having.

"I had many with E.N.D. All of them let me know whenever I did something that was hurting their development."

"Who are you?" Recalling the name she heard. "And who is E.N.D.?"

"My name is Sayla." Sayla revealing her name. "In a way you know E.N.D., yet at the same time you don't."

"Who is E.N.D.?" Shouting loud enough for the cramping to come back.

"Worry about yourself and the baby for now." she advised. "I'll do my best to make sure you get your vengeance on her." Reaching her hand though the bars of the cell door using her control curse. "For now sleep."

In an instant did the hurricane of questions in Erza's mind calm feeling herself fall into a dead sleep.

"You were once vary close to him." Starring at the sleeping human. "For that I will kill you." She vowed. "But not before I have him kill that baby of yours in front of your eyes." Turning she began to head towards her chambers. "My list in now up to four." Soon enough she was in her chamber. "The age of demons is coming." Thinking of Kyouka for a moment. "Only it won't be your demons doing the take over." Breaking her last daughter's neck in her imagination. "It will be E.N.D. and I who will rule this world."

**End Chapter 5.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Samantha?**


	6. Samantha?

Not even an hour had passed since Magnolia was wiped off the face of Earthland.  Through sheer will did Gray and Cana manage to keep the cart holding Laxus, Lucy, and the woman who saved them named Samantha despite how badly they ached and wanted to stop and rest.  
  
Twenty minutes into entering the forest did they run into a frightened Wendy who had the look of having just lost her innocence.  But then again what twelve year old regardless of gender could witness what she did and still have it.  When Wendy saw them she ran straight into Cana's arms crying her eyes out which made the brunette unleash her tears as well.  Gray wanted to join them, sadly he had a feeling the were being hunted still so he kept vigilance.  
  
Once the crying was done the man said they needed to keep moving fearing someone from that giant floating cube would spot them.  "How did you survive the blast?"  Gray asked the little girl.  
  
"I was coming back from Poryuscia's and was heading for the guild."  She began softly trying not to cry again.  "Right when we were about to enter Charle had a premonition."  Silence for over  a minute until they had to stop to calm her again.  "Charle got me out of range, but, but, but..."  Tears flowing down again.  
  
It wasn't necessary for her to finish.  Grey and Cana knew the exceed must have not gotten far enough to save Wendy, but not herself.  They had a hard enough pushing the rickety cart through the woods as it was with all the weight.  Adding an emotionally distraught preteen on made is just that much harder.  
  
Somehow lasting an hour thier bodies no longer willing to move the duo finally had to stop for a much needed rest.  Looking over at the young man did Cana see a face that looked like the owner had a million questions running rampant in their mind.  "What's wrong Gray?"  Knowing he still hadn't the opportunity to let it out.  
  
That question could have been answered with a million different answers.  Still somehow he knew the answer.  "How did I survive that blast?"  
  
"Gray."  Scooting closer to him wrapping her arms around his naked torso.  Mentally preparing herself to help him for his turn to cry.  "I don't know."  Expecting him to finally break down.  "But you did, and that's all that matters!"  
  
"Charle sacrificed herself for Wendy."  Images of the elder members of Fairy Tail running through his head.  "You saved yourself and Laxus with your cards."  Now his generation.  "Lucy's Clock spirit saved her."  He guessed.  Unable to see Magnolia after it had gone to hell.  "How did I survive while the others didn't?"  The last thing he saw before being blinded by that deadly explosion was seeing his girlfriend Juvia being enveloped by it before him.  Tears now breaking free wrapping his arms around Cana who took this as a chance to grieve some more.  Strangely she was only in her bra due to the sweat making her shirt unbearable.  
  
The two let out what ever they could as the sun continued to fall and night covered the forest they where still in.  The others had a blanket over and each others natural body heat them to protect them from the cold.  Gray and Cana on the other hand fell asleep in the others arms and stayed that way until morning when the sun woke them up.  Just like they did for a short time nearly a year ago.  
  
Hours Later.  
  
Waking up was quite awkward for them.  With the two being former lovers they had woken up together with less clothing than they did.  Neither could remember why they broke up, but soon after both stayed single until hooked up with their now/former lover.    
  
"Finally someone else is up."  Wendy's voice helped breaking up past thoughts.  
  
Scrambling apart did they look around to see what was around them.  They were still in the forests bordering Magnolia.  Nearby was a small creek.  The wooden cart that looked like it had finally given out over night.  Inside it only Lucy was still sleeping in it.  
  
"She's looking better."  Gray commented not seeing the bags under her eyes, or a lack of color she had a day ago.  'Then again she'll look like hell again once she learns what happened.'  Looking in the cart he found his dark blue shirt he had taken off before pushing the cart and put it on.  
  
"Where's Laxus?"  Cana concerned for her boyfriend worrying about him all yesterday seeing how he struggled to keep himself breathing without any machine to assist.  
  
"Over there."  Wendy pointed toward a makeshift fire where the hulking man slept near.  Hovering to his side was Samantha hands on his chest with her hands glowing gold as she chanted words similar to the ones spoken yesterday.  
  
"What are you..."  Wanting to know what she was doing until the bluenette got in front of her to stop her.  
  
"She said she could help him."  The Dragon-Slayer said looking guilty as her magic was unable to do so.  
  
"If you couldn't do it what makes you..."  Looking at the blonde mans face she saw his breathing had become normal no longer looking like he was struggling to breathe.  Though he didn't wake up he looked like he had recovered.  "Laxus."  Nearly shedding more tears feeling, no knowing his life was no longer in danger of that curse.  
  
"How?"  Gray asked.  
  
"Phew."  Samantha wiped her brow.  "Wendy he won't be waking up for a while, but the curse has been removed."  Turning around did she see the raven-haired man called Gray was up along with the brunette woman.  "Oh you're up Gray and Gray's girlfriend."  Her voice coming out a lot more cheerful that it should have.  
  
Both faces went bright red.  Waving their arms out as she shouted.  "We are not together...anymore."  Mumbling the last word.  
  
"Oh."  Standing up get a closer look at the two.  "From the way you two slept it looked like you were."  Walking around the two.  "Then again hold habits must die hard."  Stopping in front of Cana.  "My name is Samantha Stonewall."  Giving a slight bow.  
  
"My name is Cana Albarona."  Awkwardly returning the gesture.  
  
"You're Gray right?"  Giving a deeper bow.  "Thank you so much for catching me yesterday."  
  
"It was the least I could do after you saved us all."  Gray dropped to his knees.  "I'll never be able to thank you enough."  
  
Trying to get him to stand up.  "I was only doing my job."  Looking embarrassed by what the man did.  
  
"What is your job?"  Cana asked thinking of how she killed all the demons.  
  
"I'm an exorcist."  The purple haired woman said proudly grabbing a hold of her golden cross keeping her white jacket together over her silver blouse.  "Or."  Looking at Wendy.  "What you might call a Devil-Slayer."  
  
"Devil-Slayer?"  The three Fairy Tail mages asked together.  
  
Grumble!  Hugging her stomach before falling to her knees.  "Hungry!"  She whined.  
  
Right then did the others realize just how hungry they were as well.  Wendy stayed close to Samantha assuring her food was coming.  Grey went as far enough into the forest to gather more wood for the fire.  Cana made her way to the cart seeing what food they had grabbed before bolting.  Luckily there was a good sized box of eggs in there, a pan, and a half- empty barrel of apples.  She didn't explore mush after that deciding to just cook some eggs and apples.  In five minutes she scrambled the eggs up, and handed out the apples for the four of them to eat for breakfast.  
  
They ate in silence.  That was until they were amazed at just how much the mysterious woman could eat.  
  
'It must be a Slayer thing.'  Gray thought seeing how she finished off her seventh egg, and third apple.  He waited until she stopped eating before talking.  "What was that you did yesterday?  How did you kill all those demons with those strange words."  
  
"You mean my exorcism chant?"  Looking up towards the clear sky.  "It's a Devil-Slayers ultimate weapon for killing demons."  Looking at Wendy now.  "Just like how you specialize in dragon I do the same for demons, but instead of overwhelming power I do it in a different way."  Picking up a stick she started to draw on the ground.  
  
"So demons are killed in a different way than sheer force?"  Gray asked thinking of all the attack the Slayers landed at the end of the Grand Magical Games.  Seeing how much damage they did to the dragons.  
  
"They can be killed by force, but not everyone has strong magic like you do Gray."  Admitting to be weaker than he was.  "Much like humans learned from dragons how to kill dragons my ancestors leaned how to slay demons from a close source to their Creator."  Still drawing on the ground.  
  
"I don't know what you believe in, but the biggest difference between humans and demons is our levels of impurity's."  Grabbing a hold of her cross.  "I believe that all things were created by god, and demons were created by man, or should I say their Creator.  Our impurities are our sins we commit, sins that can be forgiven.  The demons are creations of our sins, sins that were never forgiven that their creator thought we should all pay for.  Thus using humanities combined sins to create the un-holy"  
  
"Who is their Creator?"  Cana asked.  
  
"Zeref!  The Black Wizard!  The Death Wizard?  Creator of Demons."  
  
"Zeref!?"  All three repeated.  
  
"I don't know the full story, but around the same time dragon's raged war with the humans another war was going on between humans and demons.  With how many died from the war of dragons the war of demons isn't well known.  Even to those who learned its magic."  Samantha now admitting to not knowing the full origins of her own magic.  
  
The Fairy Tail Mages stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.  
  
Tapping the drawing she made on the dirt her stick was on a human figure.  "Like with any magic the source comes from the wizard.  But instead of magic I use three things in its place when fight demons."  Tapping and saying in order.  "Will!"  Heart.  "Conviction!"  Head,  "And finally Soul!"  A circle drawn around the body.  
  
Continuing.  "Growing up I was brought up with a strong sense of what is right, and stronger beliefs that give me my conviction.  My heart knowing my conviction is right allows me to harness the power of my soul.  Once harnessed I can use my soul , and the prayer of the original language to purify all the sins used to create them, thus killing them."  
  
"So in other words you kill them with forgiveness?"  Gray putting it all together.  
  
Nodding her head.    
  
"Why didn't you or any other Devil-Slayer  act sooner?"  Cana yelled as she stood up looking angry at the purplette.  "You could have attacked or helped up against Tartarus sooner, and saved so many lives!"  
  
"Cana?"  Wendy looked up at the older woman.  Unsure of how to calm her.  
  
Looking away guiltily.  "I'm the last of my kind."  Sniffle.  "My father only managed to teach me the arts before he passed away when I was ten, and that was seven years ago."  Looking at her hand that she put in front of her face.  "Unlike other slayers out there my magic never developed so I had to teach myself how to handle any non-demons."  
  
This time Cana was the one to look away.  "I'm sorry."  She apologized taking her seat on the ground back.  
  
Tears began falling from Samantha as they always did when she thought of her father.  "I only started to sense them a month ago, but there were so many of them.  I didn't know where to start"  Wiping her face dry as best she could.  "Every time I got anywhere close I was too late."  Looking back at the trio.  "Yesterday was the only time I was able to save anyone."  
  
Silence fell over them all.  
  
"So you can sense Demons?"  Gray asked breaking the silence after several minutes.  
  
Nodding her head.  "There's actually one close to us now."  
  
"Where?"  Gray, Wendy, and Cana all prepared to fight.  
  
"There."  Pointing  behind them.  
  
Quickly they charged only to see the ruined cart and a large tree right behind it.  
  
"Behind the Tree?"  Wendy asked not smelling anything out of the ordinary close by while starting to walk around the great tree that was behind the cart.  
  
"In the cart."  Samantha revealed the location.  
  
Hearing that the Ice-Make mage ripped the covers off the cart to see only Lucy and what supplies in it.    
  
"Its only Lucy in here."  Cana said annoyed feeling like they had been tricked.  
  
"That's the Demon."  
  
"Lucy's a Demon?"  Gray asked confused.  
  
"What are you on?"  Cana asked thinking the Slayer was high.  
  
"Lucy is no Demon."  Yelling to defend his Nakama as he watched the purplette stand up hands rummaging under her jacket.  
  
"Let me re-phrase that."  Looking down at the ground mentally preparing herself.  "Lucy is not a demon."  Hearing a sigh of relief being released by the duo.  "She's possessed by one of them, and a powerful one at that.  I'd guess that's how she survived the explosion."  
  
Gray took a step back from Lucy.  "Be-Behind her."  Remembering seeing her body lying against the only wall still standing near Fairy Tail.  "It can't be."  
  
"It is!"  Pulling something from the inside of her jacket.   
  
Cana saw her pull a revolver out of her jacket pocket in her right hand.  Instincts told the Card-Mage to use said cards.  Reflexes only fast enough to harden the card to stop three bullets shot meant to go through the cart and kill Lucy.  
  
Not wanting to waste anymore precious bullets Samantha pulled a knife out with her left hand.  Throwing it into the air after making calculations on where it would land.  The target her heart.  At least it would have stabbed into her beating heart had an umbrella of ice not stopped the blade..  
  
"You're not killing Lucy!"  Gray threatened not caring he owed her his life.  "I'm not losing anyone else precious to me!"  
  
Stepping towards the Fairy Tail mages.  "I don't want to kill her, but its what's best for her."  Ready to fight with gun in hand and a second knife hidden in her boots she drew in her left.  
  
"Then exorcise it out of her."  Cana yelled just as ready as Gray.  
  
"The demons possessing her is..."  
  
"GRAY, CANA, SAMANTHA!"  Wendy yelled running from behind the giant tree she was checking out.  Unaware of the Slayer's two attempts to kill her Nakama.  
  
Right then did the Devil-Slayer feel it, and nearly dropped both weapons.  "Demons."  Not believing she missed sensing any one of them.  "Can I not sense them because of..."  
  
Not even needing to turn around did the other two Fairy Tail mages begin to see more demons dressed in long ominous cloaks appearing from behind the sea of trees, and began surrounding them from all angles.  
  
Looking around them did the four realize they had been surrounded by a demon horde.  All of them with the same murderous red eyes.  
  
"There's so many of them!"  Wendy preparing to enchant her Nakama.  
  
"Crap!"  Gray cursed still feeling worn out.  
  
"Fuck!"  Cana shouted not believing the 'luck' they were having.  
  
"Crackers!"  Samantha shouted running in closer to the others.  Looking at her revolver she saw she had only 3 bullets remaining and with how big the horde was reloading would nearly be impossible.  "Double Crackers!"  
  
"Do your chant."  Cana ordered the Devil-Slayer.  Sure she wanted to knock her silly for what she tried to do, but they needed to stay alive in order to do so.  
  
"Triple Crackers!"  Pressing her hands to her head.  "My Soul's energy hasn't fully recovered from yesterday."  she revealed.  
  
"What?"  Wendy questioned  
  
"When performing an exorcism like I said I channel my soul, will, and conviction to vanquish the souls of the evil.  Yesterday when I performed that mass exorcism I spread my soul too far."  Readjusting her grip on the knife.  "Right now I'd only be able to take out twelve, eighteen if I hadn't cured Laxus earlier."  
  
'That's why she tried to kill Lucy.'  Cana took a glance at the cart.  'The demon in her must be too powerful to exercise right now or yesterday with how far out it was spread.   So she was forced to go  for the kill instead, or risk it waking up.'    
  
"And then you'd be defenseless against the rest of them."  Gray said memories of how he had to catch Samantha yesterday once the feat was done.  Looking around he saw Cana was still as ragged as he was. Wendy probably had the most magic of them all, but mentally might not be able to use it.  Laxus if he were to get up now would struggle after being on death's door for nearly a month.  Lucy could even the odds with her spirits if...  "Lucy?"  Now believing Samantha that there is a high level demon inside her.  'Could we trust her if she were to wake up right now?'  
  
"You called."  A half feminine, half masculine voice came from Lucy's lips as her eyes opened up.  Body raising to its feet like a couple of invisible stings hoisting it up from the shoulders.  Her eyes hidden behind her long blonde locks.  
  
"Lucy!"  Wendy scarred seeing how her guild mate just stood up.  
  
"Lucy?"  Cana asked cautiously sensing that everything about her felt off.  
  
"The Demon!"  Samantha full of worries knowing she didn't have the strength to fight it and win.  
  
Even feeling, hearing, and seeing the demon hoard around them closing in all of Gray's attention was on his teammate.  Or more so the Demon he felt waking up inside her that he refused to believe was there.  "Is this the end?"  
  
Little did any of the human know was that nearby hiding behind the hoard of demons was an even greater threat.  One that choose to keep hidden until if felt it was forced to make a move.  Even though deep down all it wanted was to kill.  
  
 **End chapter 6.**  
  
 **Next Chapter.**  
  
 **Demon Lucy?**  
  



	7. Waking Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the last chapter I said this chapter was going to be 'Demon Lucy', but for some reason while typing part of the next chapter my muse took over and made me finish that instead so next chapter will be 'Demon Lucy'.
> 
> This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the bombing of Fairy Tail, but in the next chapter it will go back 2 weeks. Sorry for possible time jump confusions. Also Natsu and Lisanna have not been informed what has happened to Fairy Tail.

**Two Weeks later after Natsu's last chapter.**

"OOOOOHHHHH!" A woman's continual moans echoed in a large gray-stoned chamber illuminated by candle light as she was being fucked super hard. In it was a king-size bed that was being used by the duo, a table large enough to sit four, and numerous bookshelves all of them packed. "Natsu!" Digging her nails into her lovers back pulling him in closer to her as he continued to pound her through the mattress soaked in sweat and love juices. "Natsu!"

Despite weeks of fucking the demon woman Natsu still hadn't learned her name so he simply called her what she is. "Demon!" After the first time he kept doing her because she had threatened to let Lisanna be used as a sex slave to be used by all the lower demons. "Demon!" Sure he felt horrible each time cheating on his girlfriend Lucy, but he wouldn't allow his first love Lisanna to be used in that way if he could help it.

Moving her hands behind his head wrapping her fingers around his pink locks. "Don't stop!" She begged before pulling him in for a kiss as fierce as the sex was.

Kissing her back he inserted his tongue into her mouth that tasted of what he could only call the taste of evil that he learned to love were he dominated her thoroughly. "MMMMMMn!" In less than a week that guilt lessened each time. As with their first time he was able to let loose because unlike all his previous partners this black-haired demon could handle all his raw powerful animal like needs. Believe me he tried to wreck her several time, but she took it and kept taking it like a god damned pro.

Sayla began to moan louder into the Slayers mouth when he began to give both her bountiful tit the kind of attention her pussy was getting. Increasing the heat and pleasure he was pouring into her. With all the attention her body was getting she knew a powerful orgasm was in coming.

Feeling both her honey and his seed trying to escape past his large cock in her tight pussy he wouldn't last much longer with all the euphoria his body was covered in like the sweat he was covered in. _'How many time have I fucked her?_ ' Having lost track how many time he came inside her abused hole. _'Who cares!_ ' He thought ready to shoot more seed into her.

Separating their lips to moan at the top of her lungs. "OH SATIN!" Feeling more boiling seed being released inside her forcing a powerful orgasm of her own that nearly crushed the mans cock.

"OH GOD!" Being consumed by the growing tightness Natsu was forced to stop pumping into the horned devil as he continued to empty himself into her as she milked him to the point his seed and her love juices gushed out around his large cock.

For minutes man and demon stayed as they were finally spent after hours or due no way to tell time what felt like hours of sex. Natsu laid on top of Sayla's soft body still unable to move his head moved enough so both of their left ears touched each other, breathing in the unknown, intoxicating, and somehow familiar scent of her. Sayla enjoying the feel of his muscled body pressed down onto her loving all the heat and fire she continued to absorb from the fire mage.

fifteen minutes pass by with nothing really happening before they finally begin to stir. Pushing himself off he sat down on the bed cross-legged watching her do the same seeing more of their mixed juices escape her. He knew this was wrong, yet if not for his tired body he'd fill her with more to replace what was escaping.

With her black eyes she stared into his equally black eyes seeing how she looked at him. Looking south she saw his semi-erect cock coated in the same fluids she felt leaving her. Much like him she wanted it again. Only she had another idea. Crawling on all fours on the bed she found herself soon behind the man and slowly dragged him back until she felt herself propped up against the wall, and then laid him down so his head was on her lap looking up at her beautiful golden horned head.

Extremely tired he felt himself easily drifting to sleep on her soft lap.

Ready to set her plan in motion. "Tell me Natsu how many other women have you made love to?"

"Three." Wanting to lie but found himself unable to lie.

"And could any of them take the real you the way I have these past weeks." Playfully wrapping his pink hair around her fingers.

Feeling soft locks of black hair in his hands Natsu felt he was doing the to her as she was to him. "..." In truth neither Lisanna, Erza, or Lucy could handle just how rough he wanted to be, so he always had to hold back when having sex with them.

"Hasn't it been nice finally being able to just let loose." Fully enjoying all he had given to her. "Knowing you finally found someone who can handle you? All of you?"

Natsu didn't want to answer her truthfully, yet he also knew it felt incredible being able to fuck as hard as he liked without worrying about hurting his partner. "Yes."

Knowing who all three of those sluts were she already knew the answer to her next question. "Have any of them given you child?" Sayla asked holding back all the anger she had toward the trio.

"No of course not." Sure he came inside all three of them, and luckily none of them did. Sure they were asking for it with half of the time doing it unprotected, but thankfully it never happened with any of them. He felt her smaller hands grab a hold of his right hand and guided it till it rested on her sweaty belly.

"Maybe its because the weren't the one you're supposed to be with." Pausing as she watched him slowly began to understand what she was telling him. "Perhaps you are not meant to be with a human, but with a demon instead." Watching him shoot up Sayla expected him to jump back, only he didn't. Instead she felt his left and now on her belly as well. "More specifically this demon carrying your child." Letting out a rare smile revealing her pregnancy.

Though he looked calm on the outside Natsu was freaking out on the inside. _'Oh God!_ ' Sweating harder now that the woman he had declared an enemy before meeting was now carrying his child. _'Lucy!_ ' Guilt he hadn't felt in a week came back harder than the first time the two had fucked in front of Lisanna. Yet that wasn't what he was freaking about out the most about.

What freaked him out the most was that he felt just fine knowing it was her pregnant with his first child. "Sayla." Moving his gaze from her belly to her eyes. "Are you sure about this Sayla?" Fear spreading through him for actually hoping it was true. _'Why I'm I feeling this way?_ ' Unsure why this felt so natural like two lovers finally getting pregnant after trying for so long.

"A Demon Mother always knows." Hearing a knock at her door. "Sorry Natsu." Making black smoke to envelop his wrists binding them with magic restraining cuffs. "Our time is up." Kissing him on the lips. "You may come in." Watching her chamber doors opening up as two tall figures dressed in black cloaks entered her room smelling of hot sex.

Kissing Sayla back did he slowly get off the bed where the two demons took hold of each arm. While he was being escorted back to his prison cell he took a look back before the doors to her room shut. "See you soon Sayla." Grinning lustfully at her.

Rubbing her belly. "See you soon Natsu." Watching the door close she fell back now laying down on the drenched bed starring up at the stone ceiling. "Finally!" Hand still on her belly. "Natsu if falling asleep, and E.N.D. is waking up." Smiling brightly. "Finally he called me by name." Having never told the man her name until he called her it a few minutes ago. "I knew it. Only I could wake you up." Laughing at how the others were attempting to wake him up not even realizing a huge part of E.N.D. was one of their prisoners.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

Recognizing the knock on her door did she use the same black mist to cuff her lover did she put her revealing kimono back on herself. "Come in!" Ready to finally bring the person behind the door into her master plan.

* * *

Sitting naked in her cold dank cell Lisanna heard the main doors of the prison being opened up. Hurrying to the cell bars did she see her childhood friend being lead to the cell next to hers. Sitting against the wall separating them she waited till his door opened, closed, and the guards left before talking. "Natsu?"

"Yeah Lisanna?" Natsu answered back still drained physically and mentally from learning what he did.

Not even needing to hear his exhaustion she knew. She knew he was doing it to keep her from being turned into a mindless sex toy for demons. Her guilt grew knowing her protection required Natsu to cheat on her friend, and his girlfriend Lucy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He answered after a couple minutes.

Concerned by how long it took to answer she knew something was wrong. Turning so she was now starring at the wall separating them so she could better imagine him on the other side. "Natsu what's wrong." She waits a couple more minutes only this time no answer comes. So she asks again.

The Slayer didn't intend to ignore the Take-Over mage, but he was still lost in thought of what he learned, and how calm he was about it. Almost liked he'd been in this situation a couple times only he knew he had no children. That or Lisanna, Erza, and or Lucy were cruel to him and somehow secretly each had a child of his none of them ever told him about.

"Natsu." Lisanna called out concerned for him. "What's wrong?"

"Sayla..." Silence.

"Is that her name?" Another set of silence was her answer that she figured was a yes. "What did she do to you?" Each time he had come back the two would talk to help fill the long agonizing day inside the prison cell, or to ease the guilt of what they had to do to survive. Never before had he been so quiet.

"She didn't do anything."

"Then what happened? You've never been this quiet." Holding back tears from guilt.

"Its what I've done to her?"

"What?

As soon as he had been placed back in his cell he did the same as Lisanna so they could talk better. Now he turned to look at he wall separating them like he heard her do a while ago. "I really fucked up this time."

"What did you do." Fear mixing with her guilt thinking she was no longer going to be safe.

"Sayla's pregnant." Natsu told his first love.

"What did you just say Natsu?" Asking so quietly if not for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Sayla. She's pregnant." Again feeling a strange sense of peace instead of the fear and guilt that should be consuming his soul for the sins he committed. "Sayla is having my baby." Grinning to himself even after he began to hear Lisanna's sobs escaping her from the other side of the wall unsure what this could mean or lead to for either one of them.

**End Chapter 7.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Demon Lucy?**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended to be longer, but once I got to the second half I realized I couldn't use it because it would spoil what will happen in chapter 8. Sorry for the shorter chapter.


	8. Demon Lucy?

Looking around did Jackal see four humans trembling in fear looking at(For sake of writing while Jackal is in control of Lucy's body I'm referring to him as a female.) her. Looking further did she notice the horde of demons threatening to slaughter them all. "You know up till now I've let this body of mine get fucked." Cracking her neck. "Now I think its time I did the fucking." Reaching for the ring of keys attached to her belt.

Simply hearing the words escaping from Lucy's lips the remaining Fairy Tail members knew it wasn't their Nakama in control, and Samantha wasn't lying about there being a demon within.

Holding a silver key in hand swiping it in the air. "Open Gate of the Lyre: Lyra, Open!"

Instead of gentle looking blonde harp player dressed in a more traditional blue dress appeared A woman dressed in black tight ripped punk clothing with green spiked hair with a sleek black guitar in hand. "What would you like Mistress?" Fingers itching to start rocking the guitar.

"Disturbed: Down with the Sickness!" The demon requested to be played which Lyra began to play and sing the song( **if you want open up a new tab with youtube and get the song fired up while you continue to read** ) imitating the artists male voice. Now grabbing a gold key now that she had background music playing. "Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius, Open!"

Much like Lyra had come forth in a new appearance so did Sagittarius. Instead of a man dressed in a horse costume did a Centaur appear with a long black horse body with a human's top half coming from where the horses head should. The man's body heavily muscled only covered by a single leather strap holding his quiver of arrows attached to his back, bow already in hand. "Moshi!" Taking in his surrounding with red piercing eyes.

"Kill them all!" Jackal ordered as she slapped her hand on the quiver filled with arrows.

Drawing several arrows to fire them on his bow. "As you wish, Moshi!" Firing numerous arrows in rapid succession.

Clapping his hands together seeing a number of arrows heading his way. "Ice-Make: Shield." Gray creating a ten foot wide shield of ice to protect them from the arrows fired at them.

"Not enough!" Samantha shouted grabbing Cana and Wendy to pull them back while kicking Gray down onto the ground to make him a smaller target.

Upon impact the arrows exploded shattering the shield into chunks. Then again that was only four of the arrows. Nearly all the others had pierced straight through demons and then exploding taking out any others close to the shots fired. The once peaceful forest instantly caught fire filling the air with heat, smoke, and ash.

All the three Fairy Tail mages were stunned. seeing all the damage done. Let alone that it was all coming from Lucy, no the demon using her body to do its bidding.

Samantha store at the blonde woman intensely. "Its combining both its powers with its hosts so naturally." She'd only ever heard the powers the higher demons possessed. Never did she imagine such power, let alone coming from a body that wasn't its own.

Unsure what to call her former partner. "It took out nearly half of the demons." Cana in awe of how much damage had been caused by that volley of explosive arrow. The craters created at the base of Gray's shield. Several trees decimated, bodies of killed demons littering the ground, and smoke starting to surround them from the fires caused from the explosions.

Seeing the same things as Cana. "So this is the power of one of the nine demon gates!" Gray said knowing seven more of them were still out there. Now beginning to wonder if this fight could ever be won by humans.

"LUCY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Wendy begged not wishing to see anymore bloodshed.

Seeing the remaining demons turning their attention to her. "Sorry little girl, but that sluts not home right now." Dismissing Sagittarius before grabbing a second key. "The names Jackal!" Staring at the humans. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus, Open!"

Before them stood a twelve foot tall Minotaur with a thick black hide wearing only a loin cloth to cover it neither region. Its long horns ending a foot in front of its head that looked like they could shred through solid steal. Even more freighting was the great battle ax it held that was as long as it was tall that it charged the lesser demons slicing through four of them with a single powerful swing. "NNNNNNGGGGG!" The spirit snarled looking around at the demons beginning to show it fear.

Noticing her lesser brethren realizing it wiser to attack her instead of the raging bull. "Looks like I just have to call out another spirit." Walking backwards grabbing her third gold key. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer, Open!"

Standing between its master and those wishing her harm did a crab nearly as big as Taurus appear. Its blood red shell covered in intimidating spikes. Reaching forward did it grab a tree with a demon in front of it. In one snap of its great pincers did it cut through flesh, bone, and tree like it was nothing.

Body trembling in excitement from what she was witnessing. "Brutal!" Enjoying the handy work of her new celestial spirits turned demon. "Hahahahaha!" Laughing maniacally through the woman he controlled.

All through out the blazing battle field could the cries of the demons be heard screaming in agony as the two celestial demons laid waist to them. Only two noise were trumping those screams. Lyra's singing, and the maniacal laughter escaping from Lucy's possessed lips as Jackal took pleasure witnessing the slaughter she was in control of.

All while this was going on the three members of Fairy Tail hurried to move Laxus's body out of harms way before any attempts to wake up their other blonde Nakama. Once secured did they run back as soon as they could.

Meanwhile Samantha took in everything that was going on. She was told of the cruelty of these creatures, but never did she think it would be this intense. Still it was her duty to slay them, and with the weaker ones nearly all gone soon all that would be left was One of the Nine Gates. "I'm sorry Lucy." Tightening the grip she had on her knife and revolver that only had three shots to it. "But I have to kill the Demon...Even if it takes you with it."

The combo of Sagittarius's arrows, and Taurus's and Cancer's brute strength had wiped out all of its lesser brethren in the burning battle field. "Now its just you four." Seeing the purple haired woman never moved while the other three humans were running to rejoin the fight. Dismissing the two spirits while turning her all her attention to the four humans.

"Lucy..." Gray yelled while running with Wendy and Cana close behind him to try to talk her down only to see the purple-haired woman charge in on her.

"So you wanna die first." Waving her hand to cause a chain of explosions at the charging woman.

Only Samantha was faster than anticipated and closed the distance taking a swing with her knife that managed to cut through the clothing around the blondes right shoulder making her small vest fall off leaving her only in a white tube top.

"Too close." Slapping her hand on the other woman's chest placing an exploding ruin on her. "Goodbye." Jumping back as the bomb went off. Seeing the bomb she had placed never went off. "How?" Only instead of feeling the blood lust raise did a burning pain fill her left shoulder as it was shot through sending major jolts of pain through the humans more fragile body.

"I'm a Devil-Slayer." She announced proudly touching where the ruin was placed with her knife hand(left). "I know how to counter basic curses like this." Her left hand glowing white to dispel the exploding ruin off her chest.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackal screamed out in pain from getting shot in the shoulder. Grabbing at the wound stumbling backward into a burning trees.

As it was screaming in pain the Slayer walked up to it keeping the two-shot aimed between her eyes. "Please forgive me Lucy." Taping her forehead, center of her chest, left shoulder, and finally the right shoulder in quick succession. "May you find Piece." Pulling the trigger.

_'Not like this!_ ' Screaming at its possessed body to move out of the way.

"ICE-MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray cast the spell between the two women just in time to save Lucy from the bullet.

"Son of a Biscuit!" Jumping back pissed that one of her precious bullets had been wasted. Not taking her eyes off her target she anticipated when the demon would show itself. Only she felt two cold strong hands grabbing her by her boobs from behind trying to pull her in. "KYA!" Turning to stab whoever grabbed her. "Pervert." Missing her mark seeing it was Gray who grabbed her.

Realizing what he grabbed his face would have gone red if not for the situation. "I can't let you kill Lucy." Defending his actions. "I want to stop whatever is possessing her, but I won't allow another one of my Nakama to die."

Letting the two other women run past her to battle the Tartarus member while she began to argue with the male. "Your Nakama is as good as dead already!" She yelled hearing explosions and magical attacks being shouted behind her.

"Don't you dare say that!" Ready to fight her if necessary, even if he did owe her his life.

"She's possessed by a demon for Fudges sake." Nearly cutting him with her knife while the moved her hands as she talked.

"She's still my friend." Knowing Lucy had to be stopped. "Can't you exercise the demon without killing Lucy?" Hopping that Jackal could be expelled.

"I don't nearly have enough spiritual energy left to exercise something this powerful." Pointing out all the destruction caused by the sole demon.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!" Unsure who's scream that was between Jackal, Cana, or Wendy.

"And the longer I wait for my energy to come back the more its curse will built up and be able to fight me back." Pause "It'll kill us if we don't kill it!"

"Only someone who doesn't care about life can say that!" Gray yelled angrily at her having learned the hard way just how precious life is and just how necessary it is to fight for it. Only for some reason did he notice tears falling down her face.

"You think I want to kill you friend Lucy?" Samantha no longer yelled. Turning around did she see the combo of Cana and Wendy using their magic in attempts to fight Jackal while trying not to hurting Lucy.

Watching the fight as well did he notice that the Slayer beside him began to tremble.

"I hate my magic." Seeing her fellow Slayer battle with a fierce demonic goat like demon that Capricorn had become while the Card-Mage fought a heavily armored black scorpion that must be Scorpio. "It forces me to kill when I don't want to."

Gray had seen a couple sides of this strange woman since he meet her ten or twelve hours ago. A fierce fighter, a healer curing the curse on Laxus, and a goofier side of her while eating. This time did he see the true Samantha. A girl just younger than Lucy who hates to fight with a magic she was forced to learn. A magic that went against her vary being that forced her to kill. A magic she learned long ago that would one day be needed. A day that to her was a nightmare looming over her. A nightmare she was forced to share with him knowing the enemy was an all powerful demon army.

"I don't want to kill Lucy." Cocking back the hammer of her revolver with a shaky hand. "But I can't allow her to use this kind of power on others." Taking aim on the demon that was focusing on the two female Fairy Tail wizards. Only before she had the shot did she see the raven-haired man step in front of her completely topless except for his silver necklace.

Feeling hot tears running down her cheeks getting warmer and warmer seeing the mans muscular back. "This is one Demon that you won't have to kill its host." Voice oozing with confidence.

"Gray?" Wanting to believe what he said.

"It can't fight back if I knock it out." Charging in to help his Nakama fight the demonic celestial spirits. Jumping over the blue haired girl. "Wendy!" Punching Capricorn back. "Ice-Make: Frozen Excalibur!" Charging in the Goat Demon charging him.

Catching onto his plan instantly the young slayer began to chant. "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." Wendy Casting an enchantment on her Nakama allowing him to slice through the spirit with one powerful swing to send it back to the celestial realm.

"Keep going." He ordered seeing Cana was on the ropes against Scorpio who had her pinned down ready to sting her with its massive black tail.

Placing a second enchantment of him. "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..."

Watching that deadly tail coming down at her in what felt like slow motion did Cana shut her eyes anticipating the deadly blow. Only not only did if never come she felt the giant scorpion remove its weight from her. Opening her eyes did she see not only its tail removed, but a frozen blade impaled through its thick exoskeleton that soon vanished from this plane of existence. turning around as she stood up did she see a glowing Gray between her and Lucy. "Gray."

"Looks like someone is ready to fight." Jackal relishing the defiant look in the human's eyes. "Maybe you can show me what this new body of mine is capable of..." Before finishing did he move so fast she couldn't see him getting right in front of her.

"Sorry." He whispered before punching the woman he considered a younger sister square on the jaw as hard as he could. So hard he heard and felt something pop in his right hand that he hit her with. Gray had no problem hitting women when necessary, but this time he felt horrible having to hurt his Nakama's body to knock out the demons controlling it.

"Whoa!" Jackal groaned not believing how hard she was punched right then. Failing a couple of times to get back to her feet "What happened."

"You picked a bad person to possess in this kind of fight." He said behind the stumbling woman punching her again with the same hand this time knowing he broke something in his hand as he watched the blonde's body bounce on the ground a couple of times before landing. "In terms of magic Lucy is on the same level as me, but when it come to hand to hand we're worlds apart." He claimed as he now stood over her body after walking to it to look into a set of violent looking brown eyes. "You're going to give Lucy her body back!"

Both Cana and Wendy looked away from the scene just before the Ice-Mage landed the first punch. But that didn't stop them from cringing when they heard the impacts made from the punches and Lucy's body being rag-dolled on the ground of the burning forest.

Samantha watched in amazement of his work having believed him incapable of doing what was necessary. Now she was seeing the real Gray. A man capable of doing whatever task needed to be completed to save the ones he cared for. "He's going to save her." Wanting to believe what she just said.

Barely holding onto its conscious as Jackal's vision darkened starring up at the Ice-Wizard. 'Silver?' Weakly raising her arms up. "Never." Letting it drop to the ground. "Virgo."

Out of the ground burst a gorilla esc woman dressed in a maids uniform picking up its master in its massive arms. "It's been done Hime!" Virgo spoke with a deep husky voice. Turning its back to the mages as the ground below them began to glow red.

None of the Fairy Tail members had time to react. Samantha having seen the same glow on her chest minutes ago came to realize that the giant maid had dug an explosive ruin underneath them the entire time they had been fighting. Dropping her knife and gun did she make her hands glow white hoping to dispel the ruin only her hands never touched the ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**(If Disturbed's 'Down with the Sickness is still playing turn it off as Lyra is now gone.)**

The explosive ruin below them decimated everything around them turning the once beautiful forest into a pile of rubble sprinkled in ash as the smoke was slowly staring to dissipate. Through using all of her magic Wendy cast a defensive spell on Gray, Lucy, Cana, Samantha, and Herself helping them to survive the deadly explosion completely exhausting her small body.

Being the furthest away Samantha was the first to raise. That is until her left leg gave out on her as it had been banged up the hardest to the point of it bleeding through her long black socks. Unable to see though the smoke from the explosion she could sense the weakened demon who caused it in the area.

Gray was the next to wake up. Only he was unable to get up, but not due to injury. He had his legs nearly get crushed under the heavy boulder that had him pinned down. Slowly he waited for the smoke to clear to see. After a few second of waiting did he see something that looked like a horror scene only it was real.

Being the last to wake up Cana's vision slowly came back into focus. Waking up on her side did she see a pair of slender legs standing right in front of her. Looking up those set of legs to see they belonged to Lucy. Still looking up did she the infuriated murderous intent in what used to be gentle brown eyes. "Lu..." Stopping when she felt hot red ruins beginning to cover her entire body.

"Cana!" Gray wanting desperately to save his former lover, but the weight of the debris covering his body was too much. More desperation he tried to launch an Ice-Spear that most likely would kill its target only all his magic was all gone.

Unlike Gray Samantha wasn't buried, but with her leg there was no way she could help her in time. looking for her gun did she see it two feet away from the brunette's long hair. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus_..." She began to chant hoping that she hand somehow recovered enough spiritual energy to exercise what must have been a severely weakened demon.

"Cana!" Lucy somehow managing to take back control of her body. Only she was unable to stop the explosion her inner demon created to kill her dear friend. She was now forced to witness Cana get blown into oblivion strapped into a front row seat.

**BOOM!**

The explosion was short and nowhere as powerful as the last, but never had a time passed so slowly in all of existence. The smoke much like the explosion faded fast. All eyes hopping beyond hope Cana had somehow escaped. Only there wasn't a single sign of the brunette to be seen.

Wendy still unconscious didn't see what happened.

Gray couldn't believe it. Only hours after witnessing his current lover be incinerated was he now forced to see his first love be taken out the exact same way. What little was left keeping him together finally broke no longer caring if he lived or died. "Cana!" Screaming out in pain more so for the death of the woman than his crushed legs once he let the rocks go so he could wipe his cascading tears. _'Could I have saved you?_ ' Wondering what could have been if he had let Samantha do her job. Knowing the blood of Cana's death was as much on his hands as it was Lucy's.

What Lucy would have wiped under the floor as a bad memory replayed itself over and over again in her mind just like the entire week about sleeping with random guys. Only she knew that it was no nightmare. Her precious celestial spirits were forced to give up what made them, them and forced to savage demons instead of her guardian angels. The cruelty and pain she put her few remaining Nakama through. Finally taking back control of her body only to see Cana's last moment alive. Falling to all fours she all but buried her face into the ash covering the ground. "What have I done?" She wailed.

Memories of their partnership during the S-Class trials that later turned into the war with Gimoir Heart. How they fought to stay alive together, How they worked to make Cana's dreams become true, How she had given her friend the courage to give it one more chance, How she finally revealed herself to Gildartz about being her daughter. Now here she was ending whatever the future had for her.

Tears streaming so hard she couldn't see. "CANA!" Screaming to the heaven for her friend who was sent there far too soon. Sobs blocking out all noise around her. "Cana I'm so sorry." Feeling all of the blood of her death bathing her skin.

Seeing all the guilt running through the blonde as the purplette crawled her way to the gun that was just over a yard away from the blonde. Slowly and painfully she managed to get to it, pick it up, and aim the final bullet at the weeping woman. Every fiber of her being ordering her to pull the trigger. Urging herself to her feet she did so and kicked the grieving woman from a kneeling position to her back re-aiming the shot.

The pain of being kicked on her shot shoulder didn't even register to her. Hell she could barely see who kicked her from how heavy the tears were. Slowly though did she see the barrel of a silver gun aimed right at her. Feeling like she no longer deserved to live after what she had done did she spread her limbs out to make herself as easy to hit as possible. "Do it!" She begged the owner of the gun looking into but not seeing the conflict in her confused black eyes.

The longer she store at the human the demon had possessed the harder and harder it became for her to pull the trigger. As much as she hated to kill it was easy to do it when the eyes looking back into her own were filled with evil intent. Only this time did she look into the eyes of someone who had lost all of her innocence to the demon who had taken her. Only twice in her seventeen years of life had she had to kill someone possessed by a demon like this. Both times the unfortunate souls begged them not to kill them as the demon hoped it would be enough for her to spare it. This time however the demon's victim was begging her to end it. Only this time she couldn't do it. Samantha Stonewall the last living Demon-Slayer couldn't kill the demon.

Lucy looked up at Samantha as she put her gun back in the holster. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked watching her pull out a pair of hand cuffs with inscriptions etched all over them. Knowing what the intent was she gave her arms to the woman who should have given her the sixth bullet instead. Hearing the cuff click around her wrists. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked again.

"I don't know." All she knew for sure was that she couldn't kill innocent human Lucy to save her from cruel demon Jackal. Looking over did she see Gray in the same state as the blonde, and over once more to see Wendy still out of it, finally using the vary last of her spiritual energy she could feel Laxus breathing just fine unaware of everything that had been taken from him in the last twenty-four hours. "I just don't know."

On the vary edge of the forest spared from all the destructive powers of the possessed Celestial-Mage stood the being that had watched the whole ordeal since Magnolia's bombing. All of its killing intent now simmered away. "So that's what They're like." Turning from the destroyed acres of forest no longer burning. "I guess I can head back to Tartarus now." Jumping into and soon from tree to tree heading towards the giant floating cube miles away from him. "I'm coming home, Mother."

**End chapter 8.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Mother of Demons?**


	9. Mother of Demons?

**Sayla** (two weeks ago continuing off where we last saw her.)

"Come in." The dark-haired demons answered the knock on her door. "Its unlocked." Propping herself on her elbows before pushing herself off her sweat covered bed.

Opening the door did the demon on the other side reveal himself. He was a tall(over a full head taller than her) demon wearing armor with short black hair, with deep dark blue eye, and a scar on his face. Looking at the bed did he see the golden-horned demon. "Mother." He said taking quick steps as he approached her as she stood up.

Opening her arm did she hug her son, and felt him hug her back. "Welcome back my Little Silver." Feeling body temperature drop the moment contact was made.

He was happy he could hug her back knowing it was only the two of them in the room. knowing if any other demons knew of their bond they might exploit it.

Letting go of the hug did she lead him to the oak table on the opposite side of her bed in her chamber. "I take it you were successful in your mission." Waiting for him to take a seat opposite of her before continuing.

Still thinking of his special mission given to him. A mission he knew he had to complete even though every fiber of his being scram at him to disobey and let if fail.

Seeing the troubles storming in his mind did she reach across the table wrapping her small hands around his larger ones. "How did if feel to see your birth parents?" Sayla asked her adoptive son.

Silver took a moment to think. "She looked even more beautiful than I thought she would." Thinking of the purple haired Demon-Slayer destined to give birth to him.

"And your father?"

Gritting his teeth hating the fact he was the one who saved him from the explosion of Jackal's bomb. "I wish I didn't look so much like him!" Thinking of the raven haired Ice-Mage whom he had inherited all of his physical traits from. "To think he could get her to love him, and then get her heart shattered by that..." Unable to think of a single name with how many were storming in his mind.

Reaching across the table to take hold of the mans hand. "You did good to hold back. Just keep telling yourself not until he puts you in her belly. After that he's all yours."

"I know." Simmering down. "Its just..."

"Gray is destined to die before your birth." Squeezing his hand to assure him everything was going to be alright. "And Samantha shortly after the human's last stand against us. After all its after that failed attempt that she finds a way to go back in time..."

"But isn't able to go to where she wanted to because she wasn't aware of me." Silver said. Thinking about it his conception is what leads to his mother's failure to rewrite the final battle throwing her further back in time than she planned to go.

Taking his other hand in her free hand did Sayla continue. "That brought her to me thirty years ago." Looking into his eyes where both were on the verge of crying. "Where she died bringing you into the world."

"A world I wasn't ready to come into yet." Having been told he was born premature by nearly three months with all the stress Samantha was put through during the pregnancy.

"A world I was able to show you after I saved you by giving you my blood, saving you by making you a demon" Letting go of his hands as she walked behind him to give him a hug. "And raised you like you were my own son."

Memories of Sayla raising him flashed through his mind. "Protecting me from fully becoming just another demon." Knowing she worked hard to keep his humanity in tact, a humanity that he'd only ever seen in one other demon, Sayla herself.

Grabbing hold of his right hand. "And now I need you to protect me." Moving herself and his hand so he comfortably touched her belly. "Because one stage of my plan happened sooner than it was supposed to." More so blaming herself being to eager to be one with her lover after so long.

"So Natsu really is E.N.D.!" That being the main reason he didn't kill him when he stormed the Tartarus home base. "After all only a demon can get another demon pregnant." Rubbing his adoptive mother's belly with the hand already on it. "Congratulations!" Smiling at her. "Now what's the next part of the plan?" Only ever being brought up on what's next in the plan just in case someone found out about the two conspiring against the rest of Tartarus.

Reverting back to her emotionless facade she made to deceive the other demons. "We need to play our cards just right. After all our numbers are few, but in the end it will be the four of us and our children to rule this world once the demons claim it."

As far as Silver knew besides the two of them all others answered to Lady Kyouka and the head demon known as Mard Geer. Assuming E.N.D. joins them once woken up that would bring them up to three. "Who is the fourth?"

Sayla didn't answer him. Instead she began to walk towards the door hearing his metal armor clinging she knew he was going to follow her. Walking the corridors of the dimly lit hallways of Tartarus did she lead him to the forth member of her plan. After eight minutes of walking and many doors being opened were the two now standing in a room filled with tubes filled with green liquids with bodies inside each tube. Stopping at the very last tube in the room. "This is our fourth."

Having seen the tubes before he knew where to look for the name of the demon being healed up, or human being converted into one of them like when his blood was infused with demons blood. "Mira-Jane Strauss?" Remembering the last name from the prisoner being used to manipulate Natsu. _'Lisanna's sister.'_

Indeed inside the tube filled with green liquid was Mira naked as the day she was born. Demonic tentacles connected to her in various places transforming her into a completely new species.

Silver couldn't remove his eyes from the silver haired beauty inside the tube filled with green fluids. Her large breasts, broad hips, that cute face, the long graceful silver hair...He didn't know what it was about the younger woman in the tube, but he had a strong sense that he needed to protect her much like he needed to protect his adoptive mother and her child.

Nodding her head. "When she wakes up she'll have no memory of her past life." Pausing for a moment. "That will be up to you to decide."

"Up to me?"

"Kyouka and the others wish to use her as a breeding tool." Sayla revealed to her adoptive son. "After all she is the first human to have absorbed a demon's soul and survive."

Hearing that the Ice Devil-Slayers cold blood began to boil.

"However I convinced them to release her into your care." Taking the mans hand and placing it over the tube so his hand was over the human's belly. "I volunteered my own blood to transform her like I did for you when you were a baby." Removing her hand from his did it stay where she had placed it. "Both of you now have the blood of an Alpha running through your veins now.

"Blood of an Alpha?" Knowing Sayla's blood was the reason he was so powerful, and no longer completely human. "What do you mean by Alpha?"

"E.N.D. was the first of our kind." The horned devil began. "Zeref created him to be an absolute destroyer..." Grabbing at her horns thinking of her painful past unaware she had nearly collapsed until she came back to reality in the Ice-Demon's arms. "Shortly after I was created by Zeref as his second Demon with the use of E.N.D.'s blood."

"The blood of an Alpha?"

Nodding her head. "Zeref created me in hopes of controlling the monster he knew could kill him." Blushing thinking of all the rough sex she had with Natsu. "I'm the one thing E.N.D. cannot kill, and I cannot kill him." Now thinking back to better days. "In a way you could say the Zeref created the two of us for each other." Clutching her stomach as it cramped up painfully on her forcing her to get caught for a second time.

"Demon babies don't like it when mommy gets upset." Silver said advising her to move on without actually saying it.

"I'll just say that things happened that ended up taking him from me leaving him as he is now, a century long imprisonment for me, and a new demon regiment in control once I was freed that I was forced to obey when I should have been their Queen."

"What's so special about this Alpha Blood?" Knowing it was key to her plan.

"It give those who have it flowing in their veins immunity to curses of demons who don't have it." Seeing a look of surprise spread on his face. Reaching up did she gently grab his chin and direct his eyes towards Mira. "She could be the love of your life if you chose her to be." Smiling at the thought of Silver learning of love for another. "Or!" Frowning. "She could simply be a vessel to bring your offspring into the world." Seeing his eyes were locked on her did she remove her hand as he took what she said in. "One way or another though she will be the vessel to bring your children into the world...Demon children with alpha blood running in their veins."

 _'So not matter what she's destined to be a breeder of demons.'_ Trying not to think about having babies with the woman who raised him standing right next to him. "Wouldn't it be dangerous if I were aloud to make more Devil-Slayers?" Silver wondering what Sayla's plans where if it involved creating a family of Slayers.

Smiling evilly. "To the others it would be bad, but there's a reason I gave you and her my blood." Placing her hand on her belly. "It gives any who have the blood of an Alpha immunity to your style of Devil-Slaying."

"So it would be for four of us standing a top the demons." Thinking of Tartarus's master plan. "And the world once the humans lose their only weapon to fight us back." Now thinking of what she said last. "My Style?"

"You heard your mother's chants did you not?"

Recalling how she exercised all those demons in a way he had never seen, or heard from before. Thinking further he wondered how he survived the chant he had heard when all the others got decimated by it.

"As I've told you Samantha passed shortly after giving birth to you." Seeing sorrow take hold of his face. "Her spiritual slaying style was lost before she could teach it to you." Reaching to gently brush her finger down his scarred face. "Fortunately your father passed his magical abilities to you so you developed a magical based attack on us demons. Magic that has now become a Curse."

"Do you plan to kill Samantha?" Not sure how to feel regardless of how he was answered.

"Your mother goes back in time in attempts to retry the final stand humans failed against us demons in her timeline." Wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry to say this, but the timeline has been set." Feeling him shake in her arms. "But remember..." Reaching up did she move his face so he looked at her. "You will always have me my Little Silver."

For minutes did he stand there soaking in all that he had learned in her arms. Eventually he couldn't handle it any longer. Sure he was going to go through with the plan, but right now it was just to much for him to accept parts of it. "Jackal is still alive." He said softly.

Breaking away from him. "How?" In order for her plan to succeed all the other Demon Gates and Mard Geer had to die. Once they were all gone none of the other demons would even dream to oppose them.

"Somehow he is in a battle of possession over Lucy Heartfilia's body." Thankful he didn't have to step in to save Samantha or Gray from her or else he would have done something to upset his very existence.

Grinning joyfully. "Good that just means I have even more reason to crack her skull open other than sleeping with MY E.N.D." Slowly losing her calm feeling her abdomen cramping up on her with the intensity growing steadily. "And once he wakes up your would be sister in law will meet a most cruel death." Struggling to keep herself from doing it since first meeting her.

"And Erza?" Knowing she was on the 'kill list'.

"I'm actually a little conflicted on the human named Erza." Sayla began hugging herself around her waist hunching over a little. "She had sex with my E.N.D. and for that I want to bash that ugly face of hers in." Pausing for a moment trying to calm down. "But currently she's pregnant with my grandchild. Originally I was going to have him kill it in front of her before killing her, but now part of me...

"Grandchild?" Silver interrupted his adoptive mother.

"That's right you don't know yet." Pause. "Before E.N.D. was taken from me I was pregnant with our last child. A child I never so much as got to hold after I gave birth to her. A child I thought was the last I would have of something of him." Now finding it hard to breath.

Really staring to get concerned for the Horned-Demon. "So Lady Kyouka is?" Knowing it was her his adoptive mother was talking about.

"My only living daughter!"

"Natsu is E.N.D.'s body." Silver began to mumble to himself. "Then that means that Lady Kyouka is Natsu and your daughter!" Wrapping his head around what he just learned of Kyouka.

"So in a way the two of you are pretty much brother and sister. Only her blood is pure." Truly conflicted about how she would handle her even though it comes down to one simple thing. "Will she stay loyal to Mard Geer, or will she side with her parents once we make our move." Stomach racked up in so much pain it got to the point she lost her vision for a moment.

Silver easily caught hold of her to steady her, and ready to catch her should her legs give out. "If it comes to that I'll..." Trying his best to calm her down.

"No..." Losing her vision again, but not getting it back. "I'll be the one to do it if it comes down to that." Passing out from the pain her upset unborn child gave her to force her to calm down.

Carefully moving her till Silver held Sayla in bridal carry did he begin to track back to her chambers where he placed her on her own freshly cleaned bed, and would stay with her till she woke up. "Things are going to get very interesting around her." Knowing only before of the war between demons and human, but now learning of the uprising he would be part of in the war between demons bound to take place around the same time. "I will make sure you plan comes to fruition!" He vowed to repay her for all she had done for him as he tucked her in. "Mother!" _'And save you!'_ Thinking of the young purple haired Devil-Slayer unaware of her connection to him, or her fate...A fate he hoped he could save her from.

**End Chapter 9.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Breaking Point?**


	10. Breaking Point?

**Erza.**

**One month has passed since the last time we saw her.**

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH!" The redheaded moaned feeling a strong euphoric electrical tingle flowing all through her body hanging from her wrists by chains in the middle with tips of her tows just able to touch the cold stone floor of her prison room. "Please Let Me Cum!" Begging the demon to give her the release she had been denied since she told Kyouka no. "Yakdoriga!" Moaning on the edge of orgasm only for the flow of electricity to stop. "Why?" She whined looking back at the demon she called out to feeling her building orgasm fade away.

Behind the once proud Fairy Tail mage was a the large green demon Yakdoriga. It looked to be a cross between a frog by its head and face, an octopus with its many tentacles that slithered up and down her overly sensitive body, and an insect with its antennae on the top of its head. On its tentacles where small slender feeler that would glide over her skin and send its current into her stimulating its victims body.

The first time Erza was introduced to this demon its electrical currents were used to torture her while Kyouka took a break from causing her excruciating pain. Now that damned demon was being used to drive her lust to the breaking point. Bringing her whole body as close to orgasm as she could get without granting her release thus increasing her sexual frustration for orgasm more and more each time it would begin the cycle again.

"Please!" Lifting her left leg off the ground as best she could to give the demon easier access to her pussy. "You can do as you please to me! Just make me cum!" Not caring what it looked like, it being a different species altogether, or the fact her binding dug deeper into her wrists.

Yakdoriga lowered its head letting out its long tongue to slide it down into the humans willing mouth. Using his tentacles did he begin to fondle her once again leaving only a few patches of her pale skin exposed to any who might walk in on them. One tentacle slithering over he neither region, sliding up until the tip was primed to penetrate her soaked willing pussy.

"He, Heh, Huh." Breathing heavily as her eager pussy was being stretched since Kyouka was inside her in what felt like years. "MMMMNNN!" Moaning around the demons hot wet tongue in her mouth as the tentacle went deeper and deeper inside her.

"Stop what you're doing." A stern female voice ordered crossbreed demon.

Just as it was ordered did Yakdoriga retreat through the walls after exiting its willing victim.

"Fuck!" Erza cursed feeling nothing but burning want after nearly getting what she's been wanting for so long. Without looking for the owner of the voice did she know it was the 'father' of her unborn baby.

"Is that anyway to talk in the presence of your master Little Robin?" Kyouka asked as she approached the mother of her child shaking her hips with each step.

Looking into her eyes only to look away in shame. "No it isn't Mistress."

Leaning forward to sniff the crook of her neck smelling desperation. "You know all you have to do to get the sex you want is tell me where Jellal is." Still not believing no one had yet even give them a clue of the mans' location, or the human giving into her most basic of desires after be subjected to this version of her curse for so long.

"Isn't it not enough I have your child in me?" Looking down did she see a three-month pregnant belly even though she was informed by Lamy that she was two-months pregnant. _'Demon babies only take six months before they can come into the world.'_ The demon informed her in a way to cheerful manor.

"You should feel honored to be having my baby." Reaching down to touch her belly. "After all it'll be a higher demon once it grows." Moving to kiss the human's lips. "After all we do need replacements for Tempesta, and Jackal."

"I don't want to have another baby with you." Seeing her lips starting to move wishing they'd be put against hers. "I won't say where Jellal is."

Allowing a weaker curse to carry her clothes away leaving her in standing naked with her dark blonde hair fall, and her long hard cock poking the true female where their child was growing. "What if..." Lifting one of Erza's legs up to expose her sex. "I gave you the most intense fuck of your life..." Teasing her entrance with the head of her cock. "That won't hurt our baby my Little Robin."

Oh how bad she wanted to tell her where Jellal was so she could feel that glorious cock pound her more than ready pussy. "I...I...I can't." Tears falling down. "Anything else but that." Jellal being her only hope of being saved from the Demon's now that Fairy Tail was no more. A demon who was continuing to steal her heart.

"You think he'll still want you after what I've done to you?" Inserting the head in making slow and I mean painfully slow thrusts with just her tip. "Admit it you'd rather have sex with me than your boyfriend."

"I do." Trying to move her hips forward, but her bindings wouldn't allow such actions to happen.

"If you tell me where he is he will die." Kyouka said being honest. "He can't come to attempt to save you in risk of death and ensuing the fall of man." Inserting more of herself. "Either way you two have no future together."

Erza even through her sex crazed mind processed what she was hearing was true.

"Just give in, and you'll be treated much better than you have." Half of her ten inches now inside. "After all you should be thinking of our baby." Hand back over her belly. "We don't want it to be hurt because mommy wouldn't let herself get better taken care of properly."

"I Don't Care About The Baby!" Erza yelled right in the father's face feeling part of her vision fade away for a moment.

Pulling out pissed at what she just heard. "You Little Bitch." Slapping the human hard across the face.

The force of the slap great enough to nearly knock the human out even without her pain senses being magnified. As a matter of fact the slap actually felt good. The next few minutes were simply a blur with her only hearing one thing. 'I'll use her then.' She was slow to regain her senses, but when she did did she see something she never thought she'd see.

On the floor in front of her did she see the woman who declared her an eternal enemy on her hands and knees on the cold stone floors. Minevra nearly as naked as she was with white bandaged that normally would cover up her lady parts, but for now they had been moved to expose her most sensitive areas. And right behind her was what shocked her the most. Natsu her first lover was pounding into her like he used to do to. The slapping noises of their bodies echoing through the cell.

Looking up at the chained woman did she release a series of throaty moans. "AH, AHHHHH, AAAAAAHHHH!" Easily able to keep rhythm with the man.

"MMMMNN!" Natsu groaned in satisfaction as he continually pumped into the woman's tight heat.

Erza found herself both speechless and highly aroused from what she was seeing. Not believing that the man was having sex with the woman who nearly murdered his girlfriend. Yet there he was fucking her like she was his girlfriend.

"Keep going!" Minevra moaned feeling him leaning on her as he began to grope her right tit using his other hand for support. "Squeeze them harder." Feeling the heat transferring from his palm into her large boobs increasing the pleasure she'd normally feel when allowing someone else to please her.

"Here it comes." Picking up the power of his thrusts ready to burst.

"Let it out inside me Natsu!" Feeling her release was coming as well.

"As you wish." Letting go as he came inside her. "Sayla!" Feeling her Pussy attempt to crush his cock letting him know he gave her her release as well spilling her essence all over his crotch.

"Sayla." Erza questioned watching as the two rode out their respective orgasms attempting to catch their breath. She knew she knew that name, but with her sex drive pushed to the max combined with the erotic performance before her it wouldn't come to her.

The black haired woman crawled forward enough so he was no longer inside of her, and rolled so she was on her back while she looked up into her red-haired enemies confused eyes past her slightly larger tits. "Hi Erza." She winked as she spread her legs revealing her exposed leaking sex. Looking at the pink haired man looking at her with hunger.

Thinking she might be going crazy for a split second did she see herself down on the ground at her feet enticing Natsu to take her.

Placing fingers on both side of her vagina spreading it open as hot seed was spilling out of her. "Natsu your love is leaving me." She coed squeezing her inner walls to force more out. "Please fill me with more of your love." Oh how she hated acting all lovey dovey while having sex, but it was part of the job she was doing. Watching him as he crawled over her as he lined their sexes together.

"What's going on?" Erza whispered watching as the two became one once again. Natsu sat up in a way so that Minerva's sexy sweaty body was on display to her as her luscious tits began to dance once the sex started back up. Again seeing herself instead of Minevra on the ground writhing in ecstasy.

Natsu placed his hand two inches above Minevra's belly and made motions like he was rubbing it gently despite how harsh the pace of his thrusts were, or that her belly was flat as a board. "Fuck does this feel awesome Sayla!" Moaning as the steaming hole clung around him tighter and tighter attempting to suck him in deeper each time.

"I can't get enough of you Natsu." Moaning still looking at the woman chained up. Moving her hands did she place one on his chiseled chest and the other on his hand petting her imaginary pregnant belly. "I'm going to be so sad once I get too big to do this until the babies born."

'Sayla...Baby?' Erza thought watching the two continue to have sex.

Natsu moved his hands so he scooped them under his lover so he could move her into a new position so she was basically sitting on his lap.

Taking over as she began to sway her hips grinding his cock even deeper inside now that she was on top. Taking a quick glance at her rival. "Oh Natsu." She moaned before turning to face him as they gave each other a lust filled look before locking lips in an intense of battle as their sexes were.

Desperately did Erza try to think of something to ignore the duo at her feet fucking like there was no tomorrow. Instead all she could think of were the many times she was the one the man was inside and how it was the best sex of her life until Kyouka. In one of her quick glances away did she see a puddle forming at her feet that had run from her pussy all the way down her legs.

Whilst in the middle of their heated lip lock did the position change again so they where now in the cow-girl position. Her pussy burning with pleasure feeling the seed in her being stirred up by his powerful cock. Her jealousy of the redhead growing knowing she had exclusive use of him for any amount of time. "Oh Fuck I'm about to cum again!" More than pleased to be wrong about dreading having sex with the Fairy Tail mage.

Hearing that did Natsu grab hold of the woman's curvy ass to both send shivers down her spin, and pull himself as deep inside her as he could. "Sorry little guy but here cums more." He apologized before cumming inside his lovers pussy for a second time in a short period of time.

The newest demon's whole body shook as her body was hit by a powerful orgasm. "God I love these curses." Having acquired a weaker version of Kyouka's curse to increase the feel of pain or pleasure, or any of the other five sense. Loving the intensity of more lava like seed being forced into her womb. So much that she felt it escaping around the dick still implanted in her. Leaning forward did she kiss the man. "I love you Natsu." Trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too Sayla." He panted when they broke the kiss off.

Slowly did she get off of her love partner feeling empty once he was out of her as his clock flopped out of her still hard as a rock. Looking at it did she nearly forget she had a job to do so she turned her attention solely to Erza. "So how do you like the show." Having used her curse in combination with her masters curse that had been affecting the human for more than a month now.

"What did you do to Natsu?" Did Erza ask after over a minute that entire time they fucked for the second time did she see herself instead of Minevra up until they separated. "And me?"

Placing her left hand on the woman's growing belly. "Since the last time we saw I've become a demon thank to Master Kyouka." She began to answer. "But unlike you receiving her child I received a couple of curse thanks to my transformation." Sliding her hand down until her left cupped the humans soaked pussy. "One of them being a weaker version of Kyouka's senses curse." Sliding in two fingers with ease into her enemies raw heat.

And with those two simple fingers did Erza cum covering her rivals hand in her love juices. "Huh, Huh, Huh." Panting as drool rolled down the sides of her mouth. With how she was forced to cum so easily did she accept that Minevra's claim was true as it combined with the affects of Kyouka's curse that hadn't left her. Once her breath was caught did she see Natsu fully erect standing in front of her with fingers buried inside her. "Natsu?" Only once she said the name did the woman reappear still inside of her.

"The second curse I received was the imitation curse." Smirking as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her enemy enjoying as she writhed before her not caring if it was pleasing her as the tightness increased making it harder and harder to push her two fingers inside of her. All she cared about was that she was succumbing to her will. "So I can make others see/hear thing as I want them to." Looking back at the pinkette getting to his feet. "Or not." Referring to how she seemed to vanish for a moment.

"Sayla!" Finally remembering that was the name of the demon who said she'd help her over a month ago.

"The woman your former boyfriend impregnated." Smirking evilly.

"What?"

"Willingly!"

"You lie." Gritting her teeth desperately trying not to moan.

"Then why did he moan her name." Placing her free hand two inches over her belly. "And apologized as he came inside me for the second time." Not minding that she was being thought of someone else while doing the nasty.

"That can't be." Somehow snapping back into reality. "There's no way he'd cheat on Lucy." Mind actually thinking straight for a moment did she recall how Kyouka bragged to her face about how Fairy Tail had been obliterated.

Not wanting to discuss such things when there was a man behind her more than willing to give her another release. Slowly turning to look at the Slayer with loving eyes. "Natsu how much do you love me?"

Only seeing Sayla as she spoke to something he couldn't see. "My love is only you Sayla." Grinning as he confessed his love to the woman not even aware it was someone else, or that there was a third person in the room with them, even with his enhanced senses.

Hearing those words stung Erza's heart because deep down she still loved the man. "AHHH!" Unable to suppress her moans as she was still being fingered roughly.

Pressing herself to the chained woman did their equally large boobs press and smash together. "Natsu." Keeping her one eye on her rival. "Give me some more of your love." Soon enough she felt one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist just between the two women. Taking a wider stance to allow better access to her cum filled pussy to the man.

Erza looked into her green eyes as they nearly rolled back as bliss over took her face as she took Natsu's cock back inside her for the third time. The two fingers that were inside her quickly vacated her as that same hand went behind the woman's head placing it behind the mans to bring his face into view. That hand that was on her belly slide gracefully behind stopping on her lower back pulling her in closer to the demon.

Using her alteration curse did she make sure only Erza hear her next few words. "Enjoy the ride." Then did she feel that large cock of the Dragon-Slayer begin to mess up her insides again. Still not believing she was getting such satisfaction when told she'd be having sex with him in attempts to break Erza. She fought this would be her feeling disgraced selling her newly acquired body to someone she considered weak Now she wasn't sure if she could give him up. "Oh Fuck!" Feeling her G-Spot getting hit.

Erza though not getting any satisfaction besides her boobs getting rubbed vigorously by Minevra's tits with their nipples pressed together could feel each and every thrust that her rival was getting as she clung so tightly to her. Envy spreading viciously through her for the woman sandwiched between her and her former lover. The look on the demons face looked like she was in heaven as she pretty much heard her cries of pleasure directly into her ear.

Minevra glanced up seeing the jealousy and lust in her rivals eyes. Oh how she understood it only having sex once with Natsu. "How did you let him go?" She asked between moans.

"None of your business." Whispering wishing she'd simply disappear so she could have Natsu one more time.

"If you're the one..." She tried to ask making her only think of having sex with her former lover only to feel her chin getting cupped and turned till her lip were claimed, and mouth allowing the strange wet muscle wrestle her own.

For minutes did the scene continue. The Slayer and Demon showing each other what heaven must be like. The naked armored mage feeling every vibration of the two as their bodied rocked together in perfect sync of this world. Unaware that she had been put on her back as she had been freed from her restraints that had kept her bound for the entire month.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" Minevra finally breaking the heated kiss as her whole body tensed up in one intense orgasm as her and Natsu came at the same time. No room left in her womb did she feel it gushing out of her around his mighty cock.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Natsu moaned as he finally stopped thrusting content to ride out the rest of his release inside his lover.

Looking up did Erza see herself being the one tensed up panting glorious body drenched in a layer of sweat whole body wracked in pleasure, pleasures she was once of so familiar with. Crying not about the situation she had been in since being taken captor, but that what she was being forced to watch what still could have been hers if not for her own stupidity forcing Natsu to leave her after one stupid incident.

Forcing herself to stay awake nearly collapsing on the woman she was on top of more than careful about putting any weight down on her belly. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll let him fuck you like he did me." While panting this did she gently push Natsu off of her so he rolled onto his back laying just a couple of feet from the two women. With her pussy now vacant did she put three fingers in there to stir her's and his essences together more than they already were.

In that moment it had finally happened. "Jellal..." After weeks of traditional torture and months of the sexual kind it finally happened. "is..." Grief of knowing of only three loved one still alive, all of whom could never save her. "in..." Sex drive pushed beyond any bearability from the two demons increasing her sense of touch. "the..." Promises of it all going away once she gave Jellal's location away. "Wrath..." Erza the proud S-Class Fairy Tail mage more known as Titania than her real name stripped and broken down worse than anyone could fathom. "Woodland." Had finally given up. "Jellal is in the Wrath Woodland." Despite the repercussions those six words would have for the rest of the world did she feel the huge weight being removed from her over burdened shoulders. Relief she felt nearly as great as the lust that had finally cracked her.

"Could you say that one more time?" Minevra asked wanting to hear the woman she hated most give in to her and her master Kyouka before giving her what she was promised by the two of them.

"Jellal is in the Wrath Woodland." Knowing the torture was now over with the reveal did she feel such relief that it nearly felt like cumming.

Removing her fingers from her pussy did she put her fingers covered in her juices and Natsu's seed did she put them in the redheads mouth. Instantly feeling them being sucked on oh so intimately. While she continued to suck on her fingers did she get Erza her on her hands and knees. "Natsu." Using her imitation curse to copy Sayla's voice. "Come to me my lover."

Sucking on the fingers in her mouth did she enjoy the sweet bitterness knowing soon she'd be rewarded with more than just taste soon. Erza actually whined when they were pulled from her.

Stepping to the side did the new demons allow Natsu to stand where she was. Making herself invisible to the two as she made it so Natsu now saw Erza as Sayla. Also and this was only because Kyouka had told her to do so made sure to edit any use of Sayla's name to Erza once she cracked. Seeing the blankets in the room did she grab them so she could rest comfortably as she would now be the one to enjoy the show as her tired satisfied body could finally rest.

Before Erza did the cock that made her a woman was starring her in the face glistening in Minevra's pussy juices while his seed continued to leak out of his tip. With how sex depraved she was while having all her urges maximized by both Kyouka's curse that had never left her plus Minevra's new curse in combo, and her increased hormones did her whole body ache for it. None so more than her womb. Hell she even felt her baby wanted her to have it. Leaning forward she was just able to put her lips on the head, but nothing more before putting her hands on his muscled legs for support. Once found did she start to take more of him into her mouth as she cleaned him off before taking him in in her lower mouth.

"Ahhh! Sayla!" Natsu moaned as he saw his black haired demon cleaning him off before starting a new round. "Damn you're awesome." Reaching down did he dig his hand under her long hair to pat her behind the ear.

Thanks to Minevra did Erza hear the man praising her name encouraging her to take more of him into her mouth. _'So Sweet._ ' Erza thought while bobbing and sucking on the large cock in her mouth. Having blown him, Jellal, and Kyouka on multiple occasions did she know it had to be Minevra who she was tasting, or at least till her essence was all gone and tasted the familiar bitter saltiness of man.

Putting his other hand on the other side of her head did she lightly grip her and began to thrust into her moist hot mouth so he was face fucking her.

Feeling him entering her throat did she fight her gag reflex doing her best to relax so she wouldn't choke. Then again she knew he was going easy on her no wanting to hurt her because that could hurt the baby as well. Eventually she felt him begin to twitch inside her.

"I'm so close." He moaned. After his declaration did he feel her wrapping her arms around him as she took his entire length before he let it all out.

Feeling the heat pouring down her throat down into her stomach did she feel her inner warmth jump. Closing her eyes she carefully pulled away as he cock left her. "Mmmnn!" Whining once it left her.

Knelling down before her did he give her his signature grin. "Don't Worry _Erza_." Gently guiding her down onto her back while positioning himself between her legs. "Now its your turn!" Licking his lips lustfully before using his tongue on her.

Normally there would never be any protest from the Armored-Mage. "Natsu wait!" Pushing his head away from her neither region while closing her legs.

Looking at her confused. "What's wrong." Never once having any of his women say now to him eating them out.

Somehow in her mind on cloud nine did she remember she was simply taking over for what Minevra had started. "I'm more than ready for you!" Feeling like his tongue would just me more teasing her did she want the real thing. After all it was what she had given up Jellal's location for.

Grinning again. "If that's what the mother of my child wants." Climbing up her till they were eye to eye did he line himself up with her. "Then that's what she gets." Slowly sliding into her tight passageway. "I'm all fired up!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" She moaned as her whole body shivered as her prize kept on coming inside her. And just like when Minevra had inserted her fingers in her Natsu too made her cum once their groins had touched and felt his balls slap her ass cheeks.

Grin getting wider as he looked at her O-Face "Guess you were ready." Despite making her cum three times with his dick already did he fell her cum around his dick for once again splashing him with her love juices.

_'Mother of my child._ ' Those four words echoing in her mind. _'If only it was yours.'_ Her mind countered thinking of the actually father to her child. Her beautiful face she insisted keeping behind that stupid mask. the curve her body had that made her jealousy of her nerves preventing her from showing her on curves off. Large breasts she wished she could suck on more often... _'No!_ ' Scolding herself. _'You're having sex with Natsu. Admire him._ ' Reaching up did her left hand feel his chiseled chest while her right felt his strong back while pulling him into her body feeling his high body heat transferring to her.

He could feel this time the sex wasn't about the pleasure, no this time was more about the intimacy. Right hand digging its way behind that see of long hair till it was firmly behind her head. Left hand grabbing hold squeezing her right breast rubbing the nipple with his thumb.

"Ahhhh!" Enjoying what was being done to her sensitive breast, and the back of her head gently being massaged. Still exploring his body did she feel that he had put on more muscle since their last time. Scanning with Lustful eyes did she find his onyx eyes. Only looking at them for a moment as he did with her brown orb did they line their lips up till they met in a slow but passionate kiss.

Still embedded in her did Natsu begin to slowly pull a small part of him out before thrusting back into her. He felt her lips tremble with each movement he made. Taking things slowly did he wait for his lover to make a move to tell him to do whatever she wanted of him.

From the hard and occasionally brutal fuckings she'd be getting this was a much needed change of pace for the redhead. Also sure she liked the feel of Kyouka's softer body, but it felt better doing it with a true male body that contrasted her own being harder more muscular body. It was the kind of intimacy that made you feel it was only you and your lover who existed and nothing else mattered.

"Man this is boring." Minevra complained in the background watching the two made love instead of fucking.

After minutes of slow thrusts did Erza decide to pick things up as she began to buck back to each of his thrusts while wrapping her legs up behind him. Breaking from the kiss did she arch her back as she moved her hands behind her as she propped herself up.

With the change of positioning did Natsu pick up his pace, but not as high has he had been when it was Minevra disguised as Sayla. Though no longer kissing her did they still stare intently at each other. Peeking down did he notice that her tits were bouncing up and down. Her hardened buds begging for more attention. Moving the hand that was behind her back did he place between her shoulder blades as he bent forward as he began to barrage her magnificent chest with his mouth and tongue.

Reveling in the double assault she was under did she keep both her assets as pressed to him as possible. It had been a while since her boobs had been played with that they felt even more sensitive than they normally did. "AHHH!" Feeling like something was coming out. That was until she felt something actually did come out.

"Uggghhhh!" Natsu coughed surprised to taste a sweet substance enter his mouth.

Watching as he backed away in shock much like she was. Looking at the corner of his mouth did she see a white liquid.

Stopping his thrusts as he tried to figure out what was happening. Looking at the hardened bud he had been suckling on did he see the same white fluid she saw on his lips.

In two seconds did both man and woman realize that due to her pregnancy that it had to be her breast milk. For another second did they stare at each others eyes, and in the next did the lust comeback. One partner aware they weren't having sex with the person who made them or had made pregnant, while the other wasn't aware. In that moment it didn't matter as in the next second both was back on the other like they were before the shock increasing the passion.

Natsu kept himself to slow powerful thrusts into his pregnant lover. Feeling hungry from all the sex did he begin to greedily suck on her boobs switching up which one he sucked upon.

Each time he sucked on her nipples did she feel nothing but bliss all over her body from the double assault she was under. Her pussy since the sex started back up felt like it was ready to cum at any time. "Save some for the baby!" Erza begged pretending for at least today that Natsu was the father.

Ceasing his sucking. Looking down did he see that she was just starting to show. "It'll still be a while before its born." Proceeding to feast on her chest again.

When he started sucking again did she start to squeeze down on his throbbing cock still inside her harder. "If you're going to take milk from me then I want some from you." Feeling him getting bigger.

Relieved to hear that as he'd been holding back making sure she orgasmed before him. "Here it comes then." In a few more thrusts did he begin to pump his seed deep inside the woman. "OH FUCK!" Feeling her wrapping her heat around his hot rod with great intensity.

"OH GOD!" Erza repeated a couple of time feeling her self getting filled with the Slayers seed.

The two Fairy Tail mages rode out their releases simply being one until Natsu became soft and Erza pushed him out of her. Opening her eyes did she see her first love covered in sweat looking at her with such love, and he did the same only did he see Sayla instead of Erza. Both of them placing their hand over her growing belly.

"I can't wait to met you little one." Moving his body so he could comfortably kiss the sweaty belly holding his child. Grinning happily about becoming a father.

"I can't wait to meet you either baby." Wishing Natsu really was the father, that way she could truly love it completely instead of only loving it because it was a part of her.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

"Damn It!" Natsu cursed knowing what that knocking meant.

"What?" Erza asked softly.

Two cloaked demons entered the room.

Kissing her belly one more time before moving up her body to kiss her lips. "Till next time Sayla." Kissing her one last time before allowing the two demons to take him back to his cell.

Hearing her name being called out instead did she let her tears fall down. "Till next time Natsu." Feeling this would be the last time they would had sex together, and what she had given away to have it. _'I'm happy to have had you, one last time.'_ Believing this to be her last happy moment as she watched the pink haired slayer walk out of the room.

"How did you ever let him go?" Minevra asked still under the blankets after a few minutes after the Slayer had left.

That questioned pulled her back into reality. "Aren't you going to tell Kyouka Jellal's location?" And that reality pulling her back in hard.

Crawling over towards the redhead. "I will." The black haired demons whispered into her ear. "But first..." Jumping out from under the blankets did she quickly pin her enemy down sitting right below her chest.

Erza didn't respond to getting mounted. After all her safety card was just given away so she was free game so long as the baby wasn't harmed.

"I want my reward." Smirking evilly down at the broken human.

To some those eyes would scare someone to their very soul, only that look had become all to familiar to her. "What's your reward?" Guessing it had something to do with her.

Moving her hips forward so she pushed her enemies tits forward making her moan. "You."

As her boobies were pushed forward did she feel something between them. Something hard, and soft that was touching her lips. "Is this part of your curse, or something Kyouka gave to you?" Looking down did she see what she thought had happened.

"My reward." Starting to grind her hips on the other woman's body. Pinching down on her nemesis's nipples did she milk her for lubrication for her cock as she was getting a bob-job for her first use of her brand new cock.

"Not my milk." Erza moaned from both being milked and her tits being fondled.

Letting go of her nipples. "Fine." Reaching back did she put fingers from both hand around and in the woman's pussy "But you better start sucking."

Leaning her head forward did she take the head of the futa's cock into her mouth. Sucking an licking the head that stayed in her mouth feeling the shaft rubbing between her boobs.

"OHHH Lord!" Enjoying the bliss her virgin cock was feeling inside the woman's warm wet mouth. Removing her hand from the non-futa's crotch did she rub the mix of the Fairy Tail mages juices all over her shaft and Erza's cleavage so she could move her hips faster. "AHHH!" Feeling she wouldn't last long with her newest piece of flesh.

Taking it as it was did she just let go of the last of her pride and blew the new futa, wrapping her tongue around the invading head. "Mmmnn! Mmmmnnn!" Moaning around the cock taking little joy in from the moans she was getting from her body pleasing the black-haired demon. Without warning was her mouth filled with the demons first batch of semen. Unprepared for it did she begin to cough.

Knowing what would happen if she didn't give a warning did she take advantage of her coughing living sex toy.

After a few more seconds of coughing did she try to wipe away the seed on her face and lips only both hand were bound overhead like they had been no more than twenty minutes ago. Also did she violently feel the demon's virgin cock pop its cherry while her legs got wrapped around its user.

"Want to know what one of my rewards for breaking you was?" Minevra asked as she began to thrust into the humans used hole, using her senses curse to her maximum affect.

"That I'd be the one you get to use your pathetic cock on first." Erza insulted her feeling the demon's cock two or three inches shorter than Natsu and Kyouka's large ten inch cocks.

Restraining herself from hitting the woman did she decide to fuck her harder instead forcing her to shut her lips from such comments as moans began to escape her lips. Taking more pleasure than what her cock was feeling from her enemies squeezing pussy in how her body was begging for more and more of her.

"Minevra!" Closing her eyes trying to think of someone else as she was being violated in her bindings.

Starting to lick the human up and down her frail neck causing her to cling tighter to her "As you just learned Natsu is fathering a demon with Lady Sayla." Struggling not to blow her load before revealing her prize for breaking her.

How badly she didn't want to think of that. "What About It?" Once again being forced to orgasm from someone she didn't want to be one with, but from the curses she was under all the wanted was the pleasure they forced her to constantly think of.

"That means there are now two demons to take the places of two of the nine empty demon gate."

Struggling to think of the conversation while getting her brains fuck out. "You mean..." Only then did she start to cry while having sex with the demon.

"Lady Kyouka only needs one demon from you." So close to cumming. "So after you're done bringing this little one into the world..." Only glancing down at her belly. "I will become your master." Grinning sadistically before cumming inside her first pussy.

"NOOOOOO!" Screaming her orgasm after learning she'd soon be the slave of another demon. Wishing her seed wasn't being mixed with Natsu's inside her occupied womb.

Leaning forward to rest her head on her soon to be slaves soft chest hearing her accelerated heart beat. Slowly did she fell her breathing become more shallow. Her legs no longer staying wrapped around her. Looking up at her sleeping face. "You will be mine." She began to laugh maniacally knowing that she had conquered the woman who had embarrassed her in front of the whole magical world.

Over the next thirty minutes did the new demon have her way with the human's unconscious body always making sure not to hurt her masters child growing in her soon to be slaves body. Once finally satisfied did she stand up looking at the human laying down on the blankets in the cell both covered and filled with seed that would one day make her pregnant with all her future children. "Now all I have to do is become one of the nine demons gates." Plotting her next move to acquire more power as she dressed herself in her bandages after making her cock come back into her body. "Even better than Lady Kyouka." She bragged able to call out or put her cock away whenever she wanted. "I'll be back." She said to her prize before walking out of the cell to inform her master of what she learned. only something happened that she never expected. She bumped into someone not fully allied with the nine demons gate.

"Watch it!" Minevra barked. Looking at the person did she see a woman dressed in a revealing leopard style kimono with long smooth black hair and eyes, and two golden horns on the side of her head. "You must be Sayla." Trying to apologize to the demons who out ranked her. Not showing any nerves about using her love slave.

"And you must be Kyouka's newest pet." Sayla said even more mono-toned than usual.

"Neo-Minevra." The former human said trying her best not to sound disrespectful.

"I honestly don't care to know your name you little whore."

The younger woman tried to speak only she wasn't able to move any part of her except for her eyes that noticed the fury on her face.

"You tried to take something from me." Unleashing her curse at levels she hadn't in a long time making it impossible for most to oppose her will. "Someone I hold more dear in my heart than any other." For the last hour scarred that someone had done away with her E.N.D. without knowing who he was. Waiting in his cell for his return did she find out from the two demons where he had been. "Someone I learned was used by you before killing the messengers." Easily slaughtering the two after putting everyone else in the prison cells to sleep so there'd be no witness's. Just like right now.

Struggling to escape whatever force was holding her did she come to realize how outmatched she was even after becoming a demon. "I was only doing what I was told to do." Begging for her life. Once the words escaped her lips did more horror sink in that she was being aloud to say it.

It was then that she felt the presence of another demon. One inside. "You may have been doing what you were told, but there will be no forgiveness for your actions with my Natsu." Looking down at the other woman's belly. "I'm the only one who can have his children."

"What's so special about that Dumb...children?" **Snap!** Minevra stopped talking as Sayla using her Macro Curse broke her neck faster than either could blink while the sound echoed in the dark vacant hallway.

"No one else can have him." Watching the now lifeless body crumble onto the ground. "No one can have my E.N.D. but me." The look on her face so murderous it could kill a everyone who attended the Grand-Magical-Games with just the look. Walking past the body towards the cell where Erza was being held.

Placing her hand on the door did she force it off its hinges simply by pressing on it sending if flying into the opposing wall of the cell. Taking one sniff did she pick up the scent of Natsu after a long hard fuck. Somehow the redhead in the cell remained asleep on a bundle of blankets. Steadily making her way to her did she knell down beside her. "No one can have him, but me." Placing her hand on her throat looking down at the pregnant belly that was the same size as her own. "Looks like you won't be meeting your sisters' child." Actually hoping the two would grow up together. "I grant you mercy Erza." Starting to squeeze down on that fragile neck of hers.

Erza's eyes shot open feeling the great pressure being applied to her windpipe. With both hands did she frantically attempt to remove the hand. "Huh, Huh..." Trying to force air into her lungs looking into the black eyes of the golden horned demon. Whole body spassing out the longer the grip was on her. _'Please stop.'_ is what her eyes tried to beg. _'I've given you everything you demon's wanted.'_ Tears trickling down her face feeling herself getting weaker and weaker by the second, and her vision growing darker.

Slowly did she see the fight in the human give out. Wanting to savor every second she held back from snapping her neck. "What did you tell Minevra?" Releasing the choke.

Gasping for air for several minutes as she backed away from the demon who tried to kill her only she didn't even manage to move back an inch.

Unleashing her curse again did she keep the human from getting any further away. "One thing I've hated this whole time." She began looking into those frightened brown orb of the human. "Is that I could have ended this in minutes." Actually taking pity on her.

"What?" Urging her body to move, but guessed it must be this demons curse to control someone else's body.

"Just like I'm controlling you now I could have forced you to tell me where Jellal is."

Guilt flashed over her whole being. _'What have I done?'_ Believing she just doomed mankind now that they know where to find the last think keeping Face from being activated.

"Now tell me what took Kyouka months to do." Sayla ordered.

"Wrath Woodland." Again feeling no control over herself when she gave the location away for a second time. "How?"

Shaking her head. "I was made to keep control of a being far greater than you could ever imagine." Holding herself back from killing her like she had the other whore. "Getting a human to answer a simple question is child's play to me." Thinking of how her daughter would talk her frustrations of not being able to break the human. "All she had to do was ask me and I would have pulled Jellal's location from you without having to put you through everything you went through."

Erza felt herself about to throw up so she was released long enough to turn her head to the side to vomit. "You could have saved me from all of this?" Voice shaking heavily thinking of all the torment she had been put through for nearly thee months. A hell she considered much greater than the Tower of Heaven had put her through as a child. Looking into those lethal black orbs she knew what she was being told was true.

Reaching behind her to place her hand on the belly holding her grandchild. "Yes." Pause. "Yes I could have." Placing her hand back on the human's throat beginning to choke her once again, even letting her try to defend herself feeling her hands wrap around her wrist. "I thought through you I could save my daughter." Feeling the humans life growing weaker with each passing second. "Only now I want her dead." Hearing the human gasping to take one life saving breath as the fight in her fastly faded away. "But right now I want you dead!"

**End Chapter 10.**

**Next chapter.**

**Where Do We Go From Here?**


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

Two days have passed since Jackal's hijacking of Lucy's body. The team had set up camp in the forests only moving far enough so the charred battle scene couldn't be seen. They knew they should move, but with all the uncertainty in their hearts they remained were they where

Lucy remained not only in the demon binding cuffs, but had also been bound to a tree essentially being used to make sure she didn't take her own life as well as contain the demon. The horror show of her possessed body put on plagued her guilt ridden mind making her unable to get any rest making her look even worse than she did before Fairy Tail's destruction. Worst of all was the look of pleading horror in Cana's eyes right before she killed her.

Wendy in exception to checking on the others injuries kept to herself never suffering this great a loss in her young life didn't know how to handle it. Despite her pains Samantha had been able to symphsize with her helping to deal with it the best she could. One of the worst things for her though was seeing just how bad her guild mates had been shutting down, and how powerless she was to do anything to help.

Laxus had finally woken up the previous day learning of what happened to Fairy Tail from Gray excluding what happened to Cana. He used sparing sessions and exercise to distract himself not wanting to show weakness to the few remaining Fairy Tail wizards. But at night he kept thinking of the memories he had of them all regretting that he was never able to make amends with everyone for his past sins.

Like Wendy and Laxus Gray had pretty much kept to himself constantly thinking of all the what ifs. Constantly thinking of how he had lost everything in his life for a second time now. Unlike the others who understood it wasn't Lucy who nearly killed them all he felt disgusted each time he looked at her. He knew it wasn't her doing, but just like those images plagued the woman they plagued him as well.

Samantha being the only non-Fairy-Tail member did her best to keep the other four from losing themselves in their own head. Doing her best to deal with seeing all the horrors she'd seen over the last month since her hunt began she began to question is she'd be able to fight the higher up demons after seeing first hand just how powerful they can be.

Now lets begin the chapter.

* * *

"Mmmmmmnnnnn!" Samantha hummed while making a 'specialty soup' of hers.

"Why haven't you even tried to exercise the demon yet?" Gray asked frustration clear in his voice.

Nearly jumping from the man's sudden appearance. "My spiritual power hasn't fully recovered yet." slowly stirring the soup. "I've never really done what I did a few days ago until then." Still feeling the massive strain it put on her.

"You must have recovered enough by now." Pointing at Lucy still bound like she had been for since she regained control.

"Gray." Trying to calm him down. "We're not just talking about magic here that you guys recover just by resting." Placing her hand over her heart. "This is my soul that we're talking about." Sliding her hands till they touched her golden cross. "If it over powers me..."

"Samantha the longer we wait the more it has to recover!"

"If I fail then..." Trying to explain to him only to get interrupted again.

"Stop talking like that." He shouted causing both Wendy and Laxus to look at the two. "I saw you take out a whole hoard of demons a couple days ago! One demon can't be to hard for you!"

Turning around did she start to walk away from him ignoring more of his shouts, and shrugging him off as he tried to stop her. That was until she walked towards the still burning part of the forest where she knew he wouldn't follow her. Only looking at the stream of water she made her way to it till she sat down at its edge burying her face in her knee that she hugged to her chest. "You don't understand Gray." Thinking of everything she'd seen since she started her quest to fight Tartarus just over a month ago wondering if she can do what her ancestors did long ago.

"Are you okay?"

Turning around did she see the 2nd generation Dragon-Slayer. Shaking her head.

Looking at how she shook he could tell even though she was nearly a full grown woman she still had the innocence..., or had the innocence of a child not knowing just how cruel reality can be. "Gray's just frustrated." Taking a seat next to her.

Samantha was surprised by his calmness. Like the others he lost everything yet here he was helping a complete stranger. "Aren't you?"

"I am!" Laxus admitted pointing back toward the camp. "If it weren't for you and them I'd be dead." For the first time in his life since obtaining his immense power he wasn't able to defend himself. "But someone needs to keep a level head." Remembering what his grandfather taught him about being a true leader. "Something I learned the hard way."

The Devil-Slayer moved her gaze from the man to the moving water.

"Now what were you trying to tell him?"

"That my soul simply hasn't recovered enough since that mass exorcism." She said while clutching her cross still feeling the strain it put on her. _'Or should I say my confidence.'_ Knowing it was her fear holding her back.

"Your Soul?"

She then went on to explain how her chant worked since he was still unconscious when she explained it to the others.

"Sounds like an instant kill to me." The Lightning-Mage said.

"Its not. One on one I have a huge advantage, but I spread my soul so thin to get them all I struggled to stay awake long enough to complete it." Growing quitter with each word. "The truth is is there is a huge risk to my Exorcism chant." Fingers wrapping tighter around her cross.

"What is it?"

"When I use it to attack the demons its my soul that's fighting theirs." Thinking back to two days ago atop the cathedral. "Luckily my faith gives me an advantage over them allowing me an easier time to exercise them, But..." Still thinking of the moment. "If they had managed to overpower me instead my soul would have been ripped apart."

"Ripped apart?"

Shaking just thinking about what her father told her. "Yeah!" She said softly taking a big gulp. "It would leave my body as an empty vessel for them to claim, and...and...and deny me an afterlife." Sobbing hard once finished imagining pure blackness awaiting her should she fail.

Slowly did Laxus wrap an arm around her pulling her in. "The fear is from more than just that." He said after a few moments. "Otherwise you wouldn't have attempted to slay so many." Imagining Magnolia being attacked by the horde.

"Jackal!" Saying what she was so afraid of. "It was so powerful. And there's still seven more of them after him." Seeing the difference in the power of a regular demon to one of the Nine Gate. "What if I'm not able to..."

"There's more than one way to slay a demon." Laxus said. "After all I killed one of them myself." Patting her on the head. "Even though I needed help to recover."

"..."

"But right now you need to help out Lucy." Starting to stand back up. "We've had too much death." Suppressing his emotions the best he could thinking of his Grandfather and Cana the most. "And you're the only one who can save Lucy." Extending his arm out to her.

Instead of taking his hand did she hand him a scroll. "Give me an hour." Hearing him opening the scroll up. "Please carve a four-foot version of that into the ground..." Giving him a few more instructions before he left so she could prepare herself.

"One hour." Laxus said walking away.

"One hour." Samantha said to herself as she mentally focused herself for the task at hand. Though she gained some confidence from the talk she still felt that fear.

**One Hour Later.**

Lucy was placed in the center of a circle filled with marking none of the Fairy Tail members had seen before besides the giant star just touching the outside of the circle, but had managed to replicate the pattern exactly. Samantha called the thing a devil's trap. The most prominent was a star in it that had a fire at the points on the outside of the circle. Gray insisted on keeping the chains on her, but he was told repeatedly that the demon would be rendered powerless inside the trap.

Though she was free to move as she pleased for the first time in days Lucy opted to keep the cuffs on as she sat on her knees pinching her wrists between her long legs in the center of the devil's trap. Though she knew there were many more steps she needed to take to make up for what she had done when possessed she knew the first was gaining freedom from her body snatching demon. In her mind she kept repeating five words. _'Please God let this work!_ ' Not sure how she'd live with herself if it didn't.

Laxus, Wendy, and Gray all watched as Samantha stood at the edge of the circle standing in front of Lucy.

"Are you ready for this Lucy?"

Though she heard the words her body only moved enough that the other woman could only guess that she nodded.

"Alright then." Lacing her fingers together over the center of her chest. "This will hurt, but it will rid you of the demon." The purplette warned.

No response from the blonde.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

At first Lucy didn't feel anything. Then after the tenth word chanted in the strange language did her head feel like it was starting to overheat and her whole body starting to be overwhelmed with pain. Finally by the time the first verse was finished did she know that it had to be Jackal Trying to take her over. But despite both being cuffed and confined to the Devil-Trap she felt he would soon take her over again. So she did the only thing she could. Try to delay him as the pain she was feeling continued to pile up.

_"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei..."_

"KEEP THAT CHANT UP AND I'LL BLOW THE FUCKING BITCH'S HEAD OFF BEFORE YOU COMPLETE YOU'RE FUCKIGN CHANT!" Jackal threatened screaming in pain after taking control of the human once again.

Samantha stopped her prayer hearing the possessed woman scream what she did.

Seeing that she stopped did Gray then yell at her. "The demon is powerless!" He yelled. "Keep going!"

Hesitating for a moment did she try to continue only did the demon's yelling stop her.

"I became attached to this bitch's body by placing a seal in her brain." Jackal explained leaving out that it wasn't his intention to do so. "Even in all of this." Moving the humans head in a circular way to point at the trap he was in. "I can blow it up at anytime I want."

"Fudge Monkey." Samantha swore dropping to her knees hitting the ground hard with her fist abandoning the chant, but due to it ending by her own power her soul wasn't at risk. _'The only way I can separate them now is by killing Lucy.'_ Something she refused to do after giving her hope.

Gray rushed to her side. "It's lying to you Sam!" Trying to get her changing again.

"It's no lie." Jackal spoke and started up before the human's obvious next statement could be said. "But then again if you really think I'm lying go ahead and continue." Shifting the Lucy's body so his hands weren't getting smashed anymore. "Just remember its all on you once this bimbo's head gets blown clean off of her shoulders."

"Fuck!" Gray swore. As much as he wanted Jackal dead he wouldn't do it if it was at his Nakama's expense. "Fuck!"

Feeling the power shifting in his favor. "Well that's disappointing. I thought you'd go for it."

"If it weren't for you possessing Lucy's body I'd kill you myself."

"Go ahead." Laying down making her an easy target." Because I guarantee I'll kill you the first chance I get." Staring at the raven-haired man. "Still I wonder how you survived the bomb. I know how the others, but you..."

"Shut your mouth!" The last image he head before the explosion was Juvia smiling at him as they talked.

"Then again at least they went out peacefully." Sitting up. "Your death won't be so peaceful." Looking at Samantha. "Yours will be the most painful."

Gray stepped into the circle picking up his possessed Nakama by the collar of her skimpy jacket. "Shut your mouth."

With access to all of Lucy's memories did the demon know Gray's past. A past he was more than willing to exploit. "Perhaps it makes sense since you survived a massacre as a child. A massacre created by another demon." Grinning. "You do have a knack for living when you should have died, and getting everyone you love killed. Like Ur"

"Shut the Fuck Up!" Gray warned emitting a violent aura.

Leaning forward till their noses nearly touched. "I'll make sure you die last so I can see the look in your eyes once you've truly watched everyone die." Copying Lucy's voice. "Just fall in love with someone else before you do so I can make a trifecta of killing the women you've Fu..."

**SMACK!** Gray hit the demon with as hard a right hook as he could slamming its body against the devils-trap making it impossible for it to leave its confines. Lucy on the way down felt her head hit the trap a second time as she fell hard sliding down the seal she was trapped in

Everyone looked on in horror how Lucy's body dropped to the ground with Gray standing over her.

Lucy didn't know what felt worse of the two, and no the punch wasn't one of them. Not regaining control in time to save Cana, or the look of hatred/disgust in Gray's eyes as he hit her. In control she sobbed in pain knowing she would most likely lose it shortly.

"Gray!" Wendy yelled out frightened at the man.

Before he could process what he had done did he feel Laxus's thick muscular arm wrap around his neck pulling him back away from Lucy.

Now outside the devil-trap. "What the Fuck Gray?" Clearly seeing Jackal was egging him on to the point he couldn't hear them pleading to him to back off.

Any and all admiration Samantha had for Gray vanished. She watched as the Slayer reprimanded the Ice-Mage once far enough from the trap still locked up. Turning around did she see Wendy healing Lucy's face.

"HaHa!" Jackal half laughed half sobbed, but soon felt the healing affect going away as the small healer smartly backed away from him. Slowly standing up. "I thought you'd like seeing me get hurt." Now taunting Laxus.

"Not at Lucy's expense." Laxus said more than willing to put a second demon down for good if it were in its own skin.

"Even knowing she wasn't strong enough to save your girlfriend from dying?"

Gray stopped struggling now growing nervous being in the grip of the man whom he lied to. Even though it was to protect him.

"Cana died..."

"When I took control and burned down for forest." Tilting her head back in the direction of the burned forest. "Lucy kept on scratching at me for control as I used her spirits. Begging me to stop what I was doing to them" Grinning evilly which looked so unnatural on Lucy's gentle face. "It wasn't until that personal bomb I made for her was ready to blow up Cana that she took back control." Now Laughing.

Laxus's whole body was trembling in rage hearing the demon brag. How badly he wanted to strike it with thousands of volts of electricity, but knew he was being goaded to do so.

"I can hear the bitch in here crying over it now." Tapping the side of her head. "Not that she's stopped since it happened." Looking closer at his face he could tell there was more anger there than he anticipated, and that Gray's was growing paler. "Haha! They didn't tell you did they? Haha."

"Looking down did he look at the back of Gray's head. "You lied to me?" Hoping it was Jackal who was lying to him.

"I did it to protect you..., and Lucy." the other man said. Feeling the grip becoming lighter he knew he understood why he did it, but knew he'd be paying for it in future sparing matched.

"If only Lucy was just a little stronger." More so taunting the woman this time than the man. "Then maybe..."

"Don't Say It?" Lucy begged only having enough power to say those three words knowing what the demons was about to reveal from her knowledge.

"She could have saved your girlfriend and her baby." Jackal revealed the secret Cana trusted to Lucy alone until the war with Tartarus was done.

"What?" Laxus completely thrown off his guard. "Cana was..."

"Pregnant with your baby." Jackal said. "Oh how worried she was that you'd never..."

Gray felt the grip around him disappear and suddenly saw the Slayer appear before Jackal raising his lightning coated fist up before bringing it down.

"Laxus!" Lucy's voice coming out this time as she closed her eyes ready to be hit for the second time. That hit never came though. Opening her eyes did she see Laxus looking at her with his calm blue eyes.

"I won't fall for it." Speaking to the demon as the damn he had built was blown up by the explosive demon. "It wasn't your fault Lucy." He choked out thinking of Cana and the child he'd never get to now.

"Laxus." Speaking softly looking up at the crying hulking man trembling in emotional turmoil. "Cana only found out after..."

Turning his back to her. "If anyone else is to die because of Jackal it will be your fault." Saying what he thought his grandfather would say. "You're stronger than you think you are." Turning his head back to see the sprit mage was still crying like he was. "Prove it by taming that demon. And don't you dare think of taking your own life to do so" Turning into lightning to get away from everyone before he did something he'd regret.

"You think I can be tamed?" Jackal snorted now that the other blonde was now gone. "Don't make me laugh." Standing up. "I am one of the Nine-Demon-Gates of Tartarus. You humans will never tame me. You'd be better off killing me now because the first chance I get I will kill every last one of you and wipe the last members of Fairy Tail off the face of this world."

"Not everyone is dead." Wendy shouted stunning the others as she store daggers at Jackal. "There's still Erza, Mira-Jane, Lisanna, and Natsu." Tears steaming down her young face.

"That's true." speaking in a mocking tone. Giving the human all brief moment of relief. "But for how long? And thats if we don't...Experiment of them." Seeing the hope in their eyes dwindle. "Even if we don't kill them they won't be the same as you knew them. That I promise you too."

"You'll never break their sprits." Again shouting. "Natsu and Erza will never break, and they'll make sure Mira and Lisanna don't either."

"We'll see about that, but the fact remains. Tartarus killed Fairy Tail." Gloating over the victory with absolute pride.

"So long as one of us is alive Fairy Tail isn't dead." Showing off her guildmark with pride.

Letting out a smirk. "Looking at the fire in you little one I wish we would have taken our time with you." Sitting down cross-legged. "After the others used my bomb I doubt we'll have much resistance." Sighing in disappointment that his fellow Gates decided to go the fast way instead of slowly tormenting them.

This last statement puzzled the humans.

Looking around did Samantha notice the only lights where coming from the five fires around the trap. "We should get some rest." Thinking it best to just call it a day before anything else could be said. Silently they all agreed and began to get ready for bed.

"One more thing before you all go." Jackal said while lifting up her right hand showing off the pink guildmark on Lucy's hand. "Any demon who sees it will immediately target you for death." Grinning. "I recommend you all accept that Tartarus killed Fairy Tail and erase the mark so you can all live a little bit longer." Lying down trying to get comfortable in the trap to small for the body he hijacked to lie down without being forced to curl up.

After all shit talking he did everyone was surprised by what he had just said. All of them thinking that he was actually hoping for a tooth and nail kind of war with both sides taking losses instead of the way that they had. But why would that be.

Not another world was said as they prepared for bed. In less than fifteen minutes everyone had settled into their sleeping arrangement except for Lucy who didn't even bother to attempt to get any sleep. Even with the blanket she was given she knew the nightmares would prevent her from getting any sleep with the demon in her head, the chains around her wrists, and the circle she couldn't move out of in any manner.

"What a pathetic little girl." Jackal spoke to her mentally. Feeling the bindings on her wrists preventing him from taking true possession of her body. Because right now he felt he could easily push her soul from her body making it his own.

"I am pathetic." Lucy sobbed agreeing with him. Thinking of all the things he'd forced her to do. Cheating on her beloved boyfriend Natsu, Betraying her precious spirits by letting them be turned into those terrible demons, not being able to save Cana and her baby in time, and finally letting Jackal say everything he had to her remaining loved one. Honestly nothing would have made her happier than letting Samantha rid the world of Jackal...even at the expense of her own life.

Only there was a single thing that kept her on the edge preventing her from taking her own life in her lowest of moments. _'If anyone else is to die because of Jackal it will be your fault.' 'You're stronger than you think you are.' 'Prove it by taming that demon._ _And don't you dare think of taking your own life to do so.'_ Laxus's words that honestly sounded just like Natsu would have said to her if he was here right now. Right then did she have an epiphany. "You're going to help me." Lucy said to the demon.

"And why would I do that?" Jackal asked laughing at the idea of helping the human as he made a mental projection of himself so the two could talk face to face as best they could. Even if she would still look like she was talking to herself since it was a mental image.

Still thinking of the conversation they all just had did she know that Jackal didn't like what Tartarus was up to. "You don't like your own guilds plan." Thinking more about it did she decide to take a huge gamble. "You're just like Natsu..."

"Don't you dare..."

"You both love to fight so much, but what is there for you once Tartarus has taken over the whole world and no one is willing to oppose you anymore." Seeing the look on his face change she knew she was hitting the nail on the head each time. "You love to be the conqueror, but you're not the type to only rule."

Jackal didn't answer the question because he'd been thinking of that long before they make their move. After all he was a conqueror. What else would he have once everything was his. His guild was too absolute and thorough no human would ever dare to oppose them once the world was theirs. _'I'd probably blow my brains out due to boredom.'_

With how much of a talker he was did she know he was contemplating joining them with how long he was thinking. Sadly she knew she had to offer him something great to truly get him to turn on his brethren. " I can get you a new body once Tartarus is gone." Hating what was about to go down.

Sighing before he pretended to humor the idea more than certain he'd be switching sides soon. "Okay so lets say I do this and you human's somehow manage to beat all the demons of Tartarus. Its one thing to kill a demon, but it another thing to kill another human." Not believing Lucy has what it takes to sacrifice someone to give him a new body.

"I didn't say anything about sacrificing someone to you." Her insides starting to sicken her staring to regret the deal she was about to make even though it was the only thing she could do.

"You mean." Smirking at the thought of what he was about to hear.

"You want a new start..." Taking a giant gulp. "What better way than a newborn body." Offering her firstborn child to the demon.

"So me turning you into a demon in exchange for possession of your firstborn child." Contemplating the deal given to him. He remained silent for a long time to make it feel like he gave the idea much thought, and to enjoy the look of pure dread and hatred she had towards herself right now.

"We've already proven that we can take you demons down." Lucy reminded him of what both Laxus and Natsu had done to them. "I admit it doesn't look good for us if...if...if." Struggling to admit he might be right about her other Nakama. "You're right about the others." Knowing the struggle would be even greater without the other four joining them. "But if we succeed you'll be the last demon standing."

"Alright, but under one condition." Imagining himself being the last demon standing. The new Demon King Jackal.

Not having anything else to bargain with Lucy was at his mercy. "Name it." Wondering what else he would take from her after taking her firstborn and her heart with it.

"I'll accept you as the mother of my new body, but once you've had your shot at Tartarus win or lose if you survive I get to decide who the father will be." Studying every little movement she made to see if she agreed to his terms.

Placing her left hand over the top of her right. "If that's what it takes." After all she had nothing else to offer. Wiping her cherished guildmark away. "If that's what it takes." Looking up at the image of the demon projected before her through tearful eyes. "If that's what it takes to save my loved ones then so be it." Willing to do whatever it takes to save them and keep the ones she had still alive.

"I don't believe it." Shaking with excitement from her display inching closer to her. "I don't believe it." Cupping her chin so she was forced to stare into his eyes. "I didn't think a goody-goody-girl like you would actually accept my terms."

"So do we have a deal Jackal?" Hating herself with every fiber of her being. "Your co-operation for you being the last demon standing with my firstborn as your new body

Nodding his head. "Lucy you just struck a deal with a Devil." Leaning in closer to her. "I'm looking forward to seeing where our union goes." Preparing to press his lips to hers. "And I now just how we can stamp the seal on this deal." Noses touching. "Of course we can hammer out a few more details later." Believing she'd want to be able to use his curse for herself much like he used her spirits.

_'Please forgive me!'_ Thinking of everyone she lost, could lose, and those she still had to protect. _'I'm doing this for all of you.'_ Tilting her head to kiss the demon she just struck a deal with. _'No matter the price I have to pay._ ' Willing to accept all the sins she was sure to commit in this unholy union.

**End Chapter 11.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Trial of Demons?**


	12. Trial of Demons?

"Huh! Eh! Ugh!" Erza's gasps turned to gurgles as the black-haired demon choked the life out of her as she scratched franticly at the demon's hand choking her. _'Is this really how it ends?_ ' She questioned thinking of all the hell she'd gone through the last two months. _'At least its finally over.'_ Body starting to go limp from the lack of oxygen as her vision began to darken as hot tears ran down her pale face.

Feeling the humans hands stop trying to scratch away at her hand and wrists. "Just let go." Enjoying watching the fight and life slowly leaving her body. Finally after a minute of strangling the human did she start to go limp and lifeless, except for her brown eyes pleading into her own black. "No one else can have him!" Preparing to break her neck at the last second like she did to Minevra minutes ago. "No one!"

**SWISH!**

Something wrapped around Sayla's hand on Erza's throat pulling it up into the air to the point of lifting her off of the ground.

Turning did she look for who dared to stop her with intense anger in her eyes. "Who the hell..." Becoming silent seeing who stood in the prison cell with her. Looking up did she see it had been his Thorns Curse that had wrapped around her wrist, thankfully there weren't any thorns digging into her wrists.

"HUH!" Erza gasped taking in a life saving breath of air and would continue to gasp as more tears ran down her pale face. Backing into the corner of the room seeing a silhouette of what must have been another demon. Curling into a ball did she shiver while trying to hide from them while quietly pleading. "Please no more, Please no more." Willing to give anything to get out of this hell.

"What's going on in..." A male voice began to ask only stopping when he noticed that Sayla's belly had grown in size.

"Mard Geer." Voice filled with fear knowing where his eyes had just landed.

Looking at the second demon with fear did Erza begin to see his appearance. He was a tall lean man with long black wavy hair, half of which was tied up in a high pony tail. He wore a primarily black jacket with white trimming and collar, and a pair of white pants. "Mard Geer." Rasping the name she heard him being called noticing he cradled a large book in his left arm barely reading the three letters written on the cover. E.N.D.

Hearing the other person in the cell still gasping to breath right did he notice the redheaded woman in the corner cowering for her life. Her naked body made it easy to spot that much like one of his nine gates she too was pregnant. "What in the name of Zeref has been going on in my Guild." Voice beyond annoyed having just returned from a short trip away from Tartarus.

**One Hour Later.**

In a large room in the floating guild of Tartarus was a room that primarily had one thing in it. A throne that any demon would have pride in saying it was theirs on its left where four seats while the right had five. Much like the rest of Tartarus the room was just barely illuminated enough for everyone to see from the floating lit candles. In said throne sat the head demon of Tartarus watching as everyone was starting to fill up the throne room. As for the nine seats on its sides sat five of the Nine Demon gates. Those five being Silver, Keyes, Ezel, Torafusa, and Franmalth. About twenty feet away facing them where Sayla, Kyouka, and Erza.

For the first time in months Erza had been given clothing to wear which actually felt weird to her. And no it wasn't simply because she was dressed in a spare kimono of her would be killer(Erza in Sayla's clothing), plus a pair of magic restraining cuff. No it was because of all the torture taking her sense of time and dignity away it felt unnatural to be anything other than naked.

Sitting on his throne did he have his head propped up on his right arm while the left arm like always cradling the book of E.N.D. "Where are the others?" Mard Geer asked Silver who was closest to him Looking at three women in disgust.

"They'll be here soon Master." Silver assured the head demon. _'This can't be happening._ ' He thought unsure of what the hell was about to take place. He'd known Mard Geer most of his life, and had always seen him as mono-toned, more so than his adoptive mother. Right now though he could feel a silent storm raging under his cool demeanor.

"Erza!" A familiar female voice called to her.

Turning did she see and feel Lisanna dressed in the same clothing she was captured in with the same style of cuffs on her wrists hugging her before getting hugged. "Lisanna." Crying simply knowing another one of her Nakama was alive.

While hugging her did she fell something press to her belly. Looking down did she see her friend was pregnant. "My god Erza what happened." Feeling guilty that compared to her two Nakama nothing bad had really happened to her other than knowing. "Please tell me this is Jellal's." Feeling the sobbing woman on her shoulder sob even harder she knew it wasn't his.

"I did it to protect him." The once proud Titania choked out over her sobs now clinging harder to her Nakama.

Like the youngest Strauss Natsu was wearing the clothing he wore before being taken prisoner plus the black cuffs cutting him off from his magic. When he was being lead towards the room was he done so groggily with Lisanna by his side with a pair of cloaked demons. If not for said tiredness he most likely would have beaten Lisanna to hugging Erza when first seeing her. Now though only rage filled him seeing just how hurt Erza was clinging to the other woman. Sure he'd heard her horror stories of the Tower of Heaven, but never did he imagine ever seeing her this broken. But as angry as he was towards the demons for doing this to her he war even more furious with himself. After all what kind of Nakama was he to be enjoying his time with the Sayla while his former lover had been so heavily abused by them. "Erza." He said voice filled with concern as all the tiredness left his body.

Looking up did she see her former pink-haired lover. "Natsu." Letting go of Lisanna to cling to him instead. Before she could even open her arms did he beat her to the punch and pulled her into his warm chest protectively. In that moment did she feel something she hadn't since being taken prisoner. Safe. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

Natsu didn't say a single word as she cried in his arms.

Under normal circumstances Lisanna would have felt jealous of Erza for hugging the man. Seeing how broken she was all she felt was pity for her. The length and sacrifices she made to protect not only Jellal, but the whole world. _'If she survives this Erza will go down as a hero!'_ Vowing that no matter the cost to herself the other woman would make it out of this hell alive.

After a while of consoling his former lover. "Who did this to you?" Gritting his teeth scanning the large room for the person who's head he was going to rip off in the most agonizing way possible.

Not knowing why she wasn't besides her fellow gate as the only demon who out ranked her stared emotionlessly at them. "Let go of my Little Robin." Taking a glance at the humans embracing each other

Picking up on the possessiveness in the voice as well as the Equip-mage in his arms quiver even harder did he get his answer. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY." He roared before charging her. Only before he could take a third step did something sharp wrap around his ankles all the way up his leg till it forced him down to his knees. "AGGGGHHH!" Grimacing in pain.

"Good everyone is here now." Even though he didn't raise his voice at all everyone could hear Mard Geer as if they were right next to him. "The trial may..."

Defying the pain did he stand up "What the hell was that?" Shouting and taking two stinking whips to his back at the same time tearing though his black jacket. The sounds of the lashings echoing through the great room. "FUCK!" This time dropping down to all four. _'Why did that hurt so much?_ ' Soon coming up with the answer that his tolerance for pain had been lowered over the last couple of months from not fighting

"Speak again and..."

Picking up which demon just whipped him. "Go Fuck Yourself! AAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG!" This time feeling thin spikes stabbing into him along with strong stinking sensation with the whip. Starring fiercely at the smug black-haired demon sitting on his throne with large tome in hand.

"Speak again and I'll make it worse."

"I can take i..." Natsu stopped talking when he heard the thorn whips slithering behind Erza.

"For her." Mard Geer threatening violence on the broken pregnant human he now pointed at.

Only then did she notice the large threatening vines behind her. "Please no more." She begged as Lisanna pulled her into herself protectively.

As much as he would be willing to take it he wasn't willing to let anyone else get hurt because of him. Especially with how Erza was now. Even without hearing what fully happened to her he refused to let her get hurt anymore. Letting his head hang low did he give into the demon.

"As I was saying." Snapping his fingers making his cursed plants return to him "The trial may now begin."

"Trial?" All three Fairy Tail mages questioned only then taking in what the massive room looked like.

Sayla took a big gulp pretty sure exactly what was about to go down.

"Trial For What?" Kyouka demanded. Being the top demon only behind Mard Geer she knew how these trials go down if you can even call them trials.

Sitting in his chair he looked at Kyouka, Sayla, and the three humans in disgust while keeping a stoic look. "The three of you." moving his right index finger in a circular way to point at the humans. "Are on trial simply for being born human." Wishing to simply kill them now just so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore, but he needed information from them.

"And the two of you." Mard Geer turning his attention to the two female Gates. "Are on trial for wasting time, and committing such intimate act with lesser beings." Contemplating if he would kill them before or after Faces' activation.

Though looking emotionless on the outside on the inside Sayla was shaking violently. Those feelings causing her baby to make things more painful to her. Hell she was amazed she was still able to stand up.

"I have no ideas what Sayla was doing with her human, but mine was to extract information from that stubborn redheaded bitch!" Kyouka said to levels below shouting.

If she wasn't crying already Erza would have started to right then and there. Always imagining becoming pregnant shortly after her wedding to her husband who loved her as deeply she did him. Hearing the father of her child say such things about her further shattered those dreams.

Not appreciating being spoken to in such a manor did Mard Geer decide. "Then lets begin with your trial first Kyouka."

The other Gates sitting on either side of him began to whisper questions to each other because much like the humans they too weren't sure what was fully going on.

"So be it." Kyouka responded back fiercely ready to defend her actions.

Closing his eyes. "How did it begin?"

"My Little Robin is close to Jellal. The man whom holds the last seal containing face. Sources tell me they are intimate so it makes since that she knows his location." Twiddling her talon-like fingers around. "So I used my curse to torture the information from her."

"Or so you tried." Natsu said knowing it would take more than simple pain to break her.

Hating to agree with the human. "The guards to the cells tell me we've had all three of these human here for two months. I refuse to believe with your curse you couldn't break this human's will with how broken she now looks." Waiting to see what Kyouka's next defense was.

Gritting her teeth she knew he already knew the true answers. _'I'm screwed_.' Never once seeing someone put on trial and able to escape punishment from the Guildmaster. "I had to use a different form of torture on her."

_'Different form of torture?'_ Lisanna and Natsu both asked themselves, only to soon realize it meant rape. Which to the Slayer made since with how altered Erza's scent had become unable to pick up Jellal's scent on her at all.

"So what you're telling me is that you admitted defeat to a human of all things?" The Demon Lord asked. "I assume then that you're the one of fathered her child?" Palming his forehead.

_'What?'_

Grinning of so evilly to make her next statement more justifiable. "My Little Robin is pregnant with my child Master." Kyouka claimed. "Once it grows it will become strong enough be become one of the nine demon gate." Furthering her defense. "I warned her on the first attempt I'd do it to her if she didn't give me what I wanted."

"Interesting." Mard Geer began taking a mental note that his right-hand demon now has two losses to one human girl. "But tell me when did someone other than Mard Geer become the master of Tartarus?" Not appreciating such a decision taking place without his say so. The look on his face not changing, yet looked ready to dish out punishment at any moment.

Shaken up now. "Apologies Master, but..." Starting to question her aggressive approach.

"But what?" Essentially ordering his underling to shut up. "Tell me woman how long did this torture last?"

Just thinking of all the times made Erza's body shiver in disgust.

Finding himself sort on patients. "Tell me before I permanently remove your ability to speak."

Assuming she became pregnant on the first encounter, and waking up five months later to hear Lamy's diagnosis on her. "Over a month."

Horror sunk into both Natsu and Lisanna hearing how long their Nakama had been sexually abused. Guilt hitting Natsu harder having fully enjoyed his time with Sayla while Erza had been scared for life by Kyouka.

"Over a month you say." Asking the human while starring solely at his number 2 demon. Glancing at the human's belly with a little math he knew she was at least a third a the way through the pregnancy.

"Over a month!" Feeling her stomach cramping up.

"Sayla how long did it take you to get the information from this human using your Macro Curse?" Even more disgusted at her than he had ever been. _'Allowing a human to make you pregnant.'_

"Instantly." Sayla answered knowing no matter how harsh a punishment Kyouka would get her's would be even more severe. "Jellal is in the Wrath Woodlands."

"Instantly. Wrath Woodlands." Making sure Kyouka knew he was saying it to her. "Assuming the human became pregnant on the first encounter it means that you wasted two-months on her..."

"Wait what do you mean instantly." Kyouka asked Sayla only for horror to sink in that the other demon broke the human before her."

"Let's say in a way your plan worked." Sayla began growing nervous. "Only you forced my interference with your plan." Having a difficult time holding back the anger she had for her daughter as best she could.

"Which brings me to my next piece of evidence of your guilt." Tilting his head towards Keyes.

The Demon Gate known as Keyes stood up. Even though his body was hidden under his high collared black and white checkered robe, and golden helmet you could tell the demon was pure bones underneath it all. Snapping his bone fingers did the large doors of the great dark room open up. Once opened up was his curse revealed as Minevra stepped though the doors and continued to walk until she was at the foot of the steps to the throne bowing down on all four before her Master.

"What did you do to her?" Kyouka yelled at Sayla knowing it had to be her who killed her.

"Silence." Mard Geer's quite voice echoed through the room.

"Tell us what happened Minevra." Keyes ordered the once dead demon.

Over the next seven minutes did the revived Minevra reveal everything that she had done since first meeting Kyouka.

How badly Sayla wanted to re-kill that little whore as she re told the events that would eventually lead to her own trial.

Despite hearing what she did Lisanna lost all respect she had for Natsu doubting if really was under the demon's curses like he said he was.

_'Fuck Me!'_ Kyouka visibly sweating profusely.

Erza rocked back and forth on her ass while being consulted by her female Nakama.

_'No Way! No Fucking Way!_ ' Utterly disgusted with himself being used like that. _'Lucy I don't deserve you anymore._ ' Taking a quick look at Erza who looked away from him the moment their eyes meet. _'Or Erza_.' He didn't even need to look to see the hatred in the other woman's eyes. _'Or you Lisanna._ ' Feeling like he deserved to die for betraying all three of his lovers.

"Is that all?" Mark Geer Asked the reanimated demon.

"Yes Lord Mard Geer." The former human answered having nothing else to reveal to him.

"Good." Uttering a short incantation no one could comprehend. Watching as she was surrounded in a black mist. "Then you part in this story is done." The mist instantly turned into a black beam of energy that engulfed her as it erupted around her as the blast went skyward till it hit the ceiling. Once the beam of black energy was gone not one trace of Minevra was left. Turning his attention towards Kyouka. "That is quite a mountain of evidence against you." Standing up from his throne. "You are clearly guilty of wasting time on not one, but several humans." Starting to walk down the steps of his thrown slowly. "Convince me not to kill you before I stand before you." Now listening to whatever his number two demon had to say hoping she could convince him.

Freaking out knowing she may be next to fall. "I've done my research on her before mating with her." Kyouka began to defend herself as her master slowly approached her. "She is one of the strongest humans on this planet, and has yet to reach her prime." Even though she knew she took that prime away from her with the torture and eventual childbirth. "The child not only will inherit all things physical from her, but will also inherit my own Curse."

"So in a way you're telling me that eventually this child will surpass you, even with her disadvantage of being half human." Despite how broken the human was now he could see that deep inside that mess was once a truly great warrior "Then again with some proper teaching it'll learn not to waste on its weaker half." Starting to not feel so guilty if he did kill Kyouka here and now.

Before Kyouka knew it vines had manifested out of nowhere whipping and cutting into her as they bound and suspended her in the air.

"Perhaps the child will grow to become one of my nine-gates." Watching her clothing getting torn, and her smooth skin getting battered. "But by taking your place in its stead." Hearing her groan in extreme pain.

"Not my baby." Erza pleaded. "Please don't do that to my baby." Hugging around her stomach. "Please don't turn it into a demon like her father." Hoping beyond hope she could raise it to never know if its non-human half.

"You may be its mother, but the babe belongs to Tartarus." Watching Kyouka's rage build as the lashings continued to rain down on her. "Then again I suppose if you're as strong as Kyouka says you are I could have you turned into a demon as well." Looking to his right for a second to look as Silver as he spoke. "Wouldn't be the first time a human joined our ranks."

"NOOOOOO!" Pleading even harder.

Rage filling up in Natsu again. "Leave Erza alone!" Reacting fast enough to take the whipping meant for her himself. "You've made her suffer enough." Feeling blood flowing down his back.

Stopping his assault on his underling. "Kyouka what did you offer her for revealing Jellal's location?"

"Sex." Feeling blood dripping from the side of her mouth as well as from the numerous cuts around her body. "its always been sex." Now grinning. "Never once did I promise her freedom."

Lisanna pretty much always keeping an eye on Erza watched as she fully broke down. "Oh Erza." Hugging her from behind hearing her mumbling sorry to various people.

"It was her want for him that finally broke her." Tilting her head towards the Dragon-Slayer.

Releasing the shemale from his curse hearing her hit the ground hard as the air left her lungs. "Do something like this again without my permission and I will kill you next time, or lose again to a pathetic human." He warned her. "The only reason I'm letting you live now are because that babe will need you to learn of its curse, and that Face has yet to activate." Turning his attention towards the pink haired human and the female demon. "Be thankful it was your plan that lead to us learning where Jellal is."

Struggling to get her ravaged body into a kneeling position did she bow to her master thanking him for his mercy as Lamy appeared next to her to start treating her wounds.

Looking at the white haired human. "You seem to be good at keeping her calm." Seeing the fear in her blue eyes. "I place both her care and her child's care in your hands. If the half-breed is born healthy I'll keep you as a servant of Tartarus. Fail me and you'll die in agony."

Comprehending what she was told did she give him a bow accepting her job of tending to Erza till the baby was born. _'Until I get us out of here.'_ Feeling her vow to her Nakama just became a bit easier if only by a fraction of a percent.

Pointing at Silver and the two empty seats next to him. "Sit next to Silver and stay quite as I pass judgement on these two." Focusing all is attention on Sayla and Natsu.

Hating herself for bowing for a second time. "Yes master." Willing to do whatever it takes to save Erza.

While all that was going one did Sayla silently start to do what she could to stop the bleeding on Natsu's back. Noticing a silence in the room without a single word being spoken did she look up to see Mard Geer now standing over her and Natsu.

Any and all whispering going on in the room ceased. Only able to see the Masters back could they feel something coming from him none of them had felt before. A rage they never believed him to be capable of. Such silence enveloped the room all could hear his knuckles popping and cracking as he extended and retracted the fingers of his free hand.

_'This is happening to soon._ ' Sayla thought feeling there was no way she or Natsu could escape this one alive.

_'If only I had my magic.'_ Natsu cursed knowing he had to protect Sayla.

"Four hundred year." Mard Geer began combing his fingers through his long wavy black hair. "Four hundred years and this is who you picked after losing E.N.D."

_'E.N.D.?'_ Remembering old tree beard Warrod mentioning him before, but nothing more.

"We are at the final stages of finally waking him up and you give yourself to a human of all things."

"He...AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Getting whipped harder than he had before with thorns nearly an inch long.

"Natsu!" Sayla's voice filled with concern seeing just how many deep puncture wounds he now had bleeding on his back. Desperately attempting to apply pressure to them all. That was until a set of thorn-less vine captured her wrists suspending her like Erza had been for most of her stay.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!" Screaming in pain as he began to take a lashing even more vicious than Kyouka took moments ago shredding his shirt into useless scraps.

"Stop it!" The horned demon begged.

"Four hundred years you waited." The master Demon spoke. "Four hundred years I waited." Looking at the woman in disgust. "The death of one pathetic human away and you give yourself to an even more pathetic human." Starting to pace back an fourth in front of the duo. "I could have accepted you not wanting me with how long and close to ending the wait , but this?" Pointing at her abdomen.

"You never could, nor will you ever take E.N.D.'s place in my heart."

Reaching out and grabbing her so he covered her mouth. "Looks like Kyouka was right I should have just taken you and fucked you till you loved me!" Pushing off of her letting go of her. "But I was foolish and thought you'd eventually return my love towards you if I was patient with you enough." Centuries wasted.

Remembering the day she first saw him as a full grown demon. The day she was released from her century long imprisonment. "Every day I told you I would never be yours." Recalling memories even further back to a time when demons ruled the humans, a time when Mard Geer was still a small child. "Four hundred years and you never got over your crush on me."

"Perhaps you forgot just what E.N.D. used to do to you." Seeing images of her beaten to points that would have killed any other being.

"And you forgot what it lead to."

Raising the Tome up so she was forced to see it. "And you forget your precious E.N.D. has been locked away in this book for the past four hundred years." Holding onto it ever since he became master that many years ago. "How long I've been holding onto the title of Master Demon only due to his absence. But all that will change soon."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm going to kill him once he's revived and finally take his place as the trueKing." Wishing he could do it just by destroying the cursed tome.

"You'll never...MMGGGGHH!" No longer able to speak as she was gagged by a vine.

Slowly did Mard Geer make his way towards his love. "And once he's finally gone I'll do what I've always wanted to do." Cupping her chin in his hand once he stood right in front of her. "Take you as my Queen." Licking her right cheek. "Whether you like it or not."

How badly Natsu wanted to kill the demon. Sure he didn't know what they were talking about with E.N.D., but he wasn't going to watch another one of his lovers get hurt when he could stop it. _'Move God Damn It!_ ' Urging his body racked in pain to defend her.

"MMNNN!" Trying her best to escape her bindings only to feel them tighten on her.

"But before any of that." Looking down at her belly. "I'll need to make room for my heir."

"MMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN! MMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN! MMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!" Franticly trying to escape feeling those cursed vine slithering on her body making their way to circling around her pregnant belly. Tears streaming down her face pleading with her eyes to Mard Geer not to do it. _'I can't lose another baby!'_ Fearing reliving the past.

"I will make you love me! Once I've finished both child and father." Glancing over at Natsu with a look promising a most brutal death possible. "After all I can't leave anything you love alive." Speaking to the woman while keeping his eyes on the man.

Tasting her own blood in her mouth was Sayla able to bite through the vine gagging her. "NATSU SAVE US!" Feeling the vines around her belly getting ready to dig into her flesh.

Feeling an ungodly surge of energy swell up inside him hearing his demon cry out to him. "AAAARRRGGGGGGG!" Somehow shattering his magic restraining bindings. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art." Cocking both hands and arms behind him as they gathered destructive flames as he charged the demon threatening death to his first child. "Crimson Lotus:" Quickly closing in on his attack swinging both hands forward as hard and as fast as he could. "Exploding Flame Bla..."

"Pathetic."

Before Natsu could even figure out why his attack had been stopped so suddenly did he find himself unable to move, and though he couldn't feel it his whole body was going numb for some reason. Looking down did he see one of the demons cursed vines had stabbed him from behind going straight through where his heart once was.

"NATSU!" Lisanna, Erza and Sayla all shouted watching as the man dropped down to his knees as his own blood began to pool around him. "Sa...Sa...Say...Say...Sayla." Gasping as he tried to reach out for her. Though feeling like minutes a couple of seconds later did he fall face first looking at the mother of his child before the light behind his eyes went out collapsing to the ground as his own blood began to pool around him.

**(God you guys and gals have no idea how bad I wanted to end the chapter right here.)**

Most of the Demon Gates didn't think much of the human's death. They were more so interested and feared the side of Mard Geer none of them had ever seen before. Wondering what changes this would mean for Tartarus.

Silver couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. _'Did Mard Geer really just kill E.N.D.?_ '

Tears streaming down her face did Lisanna regret feeling such hatred for her first love only moments ago now seeing him dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Na-Natsu!" Erza tried reaching across the impossible distance not wanting to believe that he was dead despite how real it looked. "AAAGGHHH!" Hugging herself around her belly feeling it cramp up like crazy.

"Erza." Not sure what was going on with her as she tried to calm her even with how grief stricken she was.

"It's all my fault." Thinking of when she finally gave in. "If only I was stronger." Falling from her seat crying so hard she couldn't see. "I got Natsu killed." Words so incoherent no one could understand her.

Turning his attention back towards the woman he had bound with his curse. "Now back to you." Mard Geer said to the crying woman.

Hit with grief so hard she didn't even know what to say. All she could do was stare at the body of her lover continuing to bleed out even though his life had already left him. The one reason she had kept herself going for so long was so one day she could reunite with her lover only after being so close to finally having him back his curse would no longer have a body to return to. Her whole body instantly becoming numb wishing for death to just taker. But she knew death would never come to her with Mard Geer vowing to make her his.

Raising his right hand overhead ready to snap his fingers. "Say goodbye to your half-breed baby. My love." The tips of his fingers rubbing together.

"ICE-MAKE!" The whole room became deadly cold. So cold that it froze the vines over preventing them from growing or moving any further. In a flash Silver now stood between his mother and master taking a swing at him.

Faster than any one could see did the Devil-Slayer fight with the Master of Tartarus in a fight were the first to make a mistake would be the one who would die. Everyone else in the room tried their best to keep up with the action, but simply couldn't with how fast they moved in addition to an icy fog that filled the room. They knew both men were powerful, but didn't think they were capable of fighting at such speed.

With such high speed movements if felt like the fight was going on for hours while in reality it was mere seconds of high stakes attacks. And just as quickly it has started it was soon over with a final attack from each. Mard Geer hitting an overhand right slamming the Slayer into the hard stone floor cracking it, and bound him to the ground with his curse extending the thorns so they dug in so deep it would prevent him from using his curse again without a significant time to recover. Silver on the other hand was only able to knock the Book of E.N.D. out of the demons left arm before the speed advantage he once held belonged to the other man.

Staring down in disappointment at the Ice-Devil-Slayer pined down by his cursed vines once the short fight was done. "I always knew you'd betray me one day." Watching him struggle to escape it. "I'll kill you after I make you watch what I do to Sayla."

"Don't you dare hurt my Mo..." Silver was silenced as a vine gagged him while making him track their owners movements.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Sayla barked while still crying. _'How can this be happening?'_ Seeing her whole plan falling apart at the hands of the man she hated most.

"I never wanted you as one of the Nine Gates." The sounds of his cursed thorn whips clanging and breaking the metal armor Silver wore as he looked at Sayla with pure anger. "I only let you live as long as you have because you begged me." Silver hollered out in pain once his armor was broken through as he became another victim of the Thorn Curse. "I should have killed him like I did his bitch of a mother." Ceasing his attacks seeing how messed up Silver now was.

"What?" Struggling to ask after hearing what he did. Body bloodied and not moving despite how much he willed it to.

"I may have aloud Sayla to raise you, but there was no way in hell I was going to let your whore mother teach you true Devil-Slaying Magic. You probably would have killed me if she had" Now slowly walking towards Sayla. "Of course it didn't take much. All I had to do was have Kyouka increase her feeling of pain when she gave birth to you."

"I'm going to kill you." Silver swore wanting to shout it out, despite struggling to say what he just spoke.

"The line of Devil-Slayers ends here with you today." Giving into his love allowing her to raise Silver knowing everything of his origins from his mother and the dangers he presented to the rest of them, "He only lived as long as he did because I though it would help me win you over." but nothing of how the final battle was to play out. "After all her fate has already been sealed." Once again standing before Sayla bound in his frozen vines.

Completely powerless to the leader of Tartarus all Sayla could do was stare at him as he placed his left hand over her throat and cocked his right hand back.

Ready to stab it straight through her would be bastard child. "Hope you weren't looking forward to having a half demon child."

"NATSU!" Sayla yelled in fear watching in slow motion as his hand drew closer and closer to her pregnant belly. Desperately wishing for anyone to step in and save her baby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before anyone could even start to think of what happened did Mard Geer scream out in pain having his entire right arm ripped off from the shoulder before it could go through is crush. If any had blinked they would have missed the arm getting incinerated in black flame that grew to the point that it engulfed the room drowning it in such extreme heat that not even silver could even think of cooling it down. Strangely though the flames not only stuck close to the surfaces of the room, but they allowed a small bubble around all the occupants in the room so none would get incinerated like the arm just did. One other strange thing about he black fire was that unlike the numerous candles around the room illuminated the room the flames ate away at the light somehow making it so the demons and humans in the room could only see each other in the sea of the black inferno.

Just as the screams of Mard filled the room a suffocating pressure also not only filled the room but felt like it would devour everyone in the room if the black fire didn't. For a few of the demons it was their first experience feeling the feeling of fear.

Clutching at the bleeding stump where his arm once was did Mard Geer look for who had managed to cripple him only to see the same pink-haired human he had killed minutes ago. "How?" Asking voice filled with pain spotting the gaping hole in his chest where his heart once was.

Not saying a word did Natsu show that he held the Book of E.N.D. in his left arm.

Thinking about how he could have gotten hold of it. _'Silver!'_ Recalling the Slayer knocking the book out of his grasp.

Holding it on its side with his left did he grab hold of the cover of it with his right. Once opened did a mass of black energy erupt from the contents of the book with all of it flying into Natsu's body that started to glow the same color of the flames threatening all in the room. In a minutes time did he absorb everything that the book once held. An energy so great that it transformed the young man's body

The only noticeable remaining part of Natsu were his white pants that now looked to be shorts. The transformed being looked to have grown nearly a foot in height packing on more muscles than he once had while still looking highly toned without getting to buff(Pretty much imagine Natsu as the same size as Gildartz). His onyx eyes became darker by becoming pitch black. His spiked pink hair now danced and looked like his flame retaining his pink that now looked to hi-lighted the outside of his now mostly black hair. All the scars his body once had vanished leaving his body perfect. His already sharp canines became more defined.

All beings in the room looked in horror at the transformed Natsu emitting powers putting the clash Mard Geer and Silver just had to shame. The most frightening part about it was was that even though it was slowly his power still continued to increase with each passing second making if feel like if the flames didn't kill them that his raw power would simply eat them all alive.

"Who are you!" Mard Geer asked fearfully fearing for his existence that he already knew the answer.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega." The transformed Natsu began closing the book of E.N.D. "I am the First and the Last." Incinerating the tome from reality. "I am the Beginning." Looking around the great hall doused in his cursed fire to see everyone, but one person trembling in fear from his sheer presence. "I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" Starring at the love of his life as he freed her from her bindings by burning them away without harming her at all.

Free from her bindings did Sayla run toward her finally awoken lover now crying for him finally coming back to her, and now him being in her arms once she hugged him confirming he was back feeling his true heat that made anything Natsu could emit feel like an ice-bath in comparison.

Returning his lovers hug wanting to do more to her than that he knew he had much to do before that. Feeling her tears evaporating the moment they touched his chest did he stare at Mard Geer as he finished answering the demon's question. "I am E.N.D.!"

**End Chapter 12.**

**Next Chatper.**

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel?**

**E. N. D.?**


End file.
